The Beholder's Eyes
by vonanna22
Summary: What if someone enters your life and reminds you of who you really are?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everybody! I'm baaaaccck! HaHa just kidding. I am trying our favorite couple in another type of situation. This is an AU story- Thank you Hatianm! Like all my stories I have absolutely no idea where I am going! I have no idea what it will truly be about or how many chapters it will be. I am a discovery writer, I discover the story much like you the reader will do; one chapter at a time. I hope some of you will join me on this journey as well; to see what we may find. –Thanks Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 1

"You've got to understand! It's a weakness baby, I'm sorry." "If you want me to be truthful! I'll be truthful! But you have to be ready to accept what you hear! Alright! She's hot! A'iight! I said it! She was hot and I wanted her! Now, baby that does not mean that I do not luv you; it just means that I _desired_ her – that's all!" "Now, we can work this out!" "Now, you have got to just understand that I am a man! I have wants, needs, and _desires_! I'm a visual creature, you know? I **wanted** to know you; I would even say I **needed** your luv, but I _**desired**_ her, but you should be good though; because, you know, two out of three ain't all that bad when you think about it."

"Why are you looking at me like that? C'mon honey, don't be that way. We can work this out! I know, now, that I should not have brought her to your home; that was wrong. But the truth is, (pause) and I know how you feel about the truth, the truth is….(he paused again) my momma was at my place and we couldn't go to her place cause she's got a kid; so you know; baby; baby? Look, I said I was wrong and she's gone now, I don't know if you should have hit her like that but, she's gone now and we can discuss this like rational people. Ya' feel me!"

Besides, (Starting to rationalize his position) I already told you to fix yourself up a little. If you would get yourself together some, you know lose some weight, tighten up that jiggle a little bit. You know maybe other woman wouldn't be all that noticeable to me. But No! (Starting to feel slightly empowered) You want to be your own woman! Well keep that up and you gonna be your own woman a'iight; a woman without a man! Ha! Yeah, matter fact (Starting to feel justified) I should be standin' here mad at you! You are the one who drove me to the arms of another woman; and now you want to act all ig'nant about it! This is really your fault and not mine! Next time you'll listen to a brother who is cryin' out for help; from you. I practically screamed out loose weight, I am getting tempted by other women! Well, at least I said, last week; that outfit you've got on is tight! I didn't mean it looked good though; I meant it was tight! Had you listened to me maybe I would have stayed faithful to you! What do you have to say now! What do you think about that! How's that for the truth that you are always looking for!

Kevin stood there feeling empowered, this time he won the argument and he knew it. There should be nothing that she can say to him. She claims that she always wanted to hear the truth from him and now she got a real good dose of it.

"Are you finished?" She said as she slowly walked to her bedroom dresser and opened the drawer.

Kevin pondered for a moment and then spoke again. "No, I am not finished! All this arguing has made me hungry. You need to go downstairs and make me something to eat!" He said.

It was only then did he realize, after the words had left his lips, that this was an unreasonable request. It truly became clearer to him when Mercedes turned around from the dresser drawer holding a gun in her hand.

That is when she asked. "How hungry are you?" "Do you prefer polymer coated bullets to eat, or would solid copper bullets do?

Kevin stood there dumfounded; until Mercedes spoke again.

"Pick up your things and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! She yelled.

It was then he decided that dinner could wait. Kevin quickly pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt and shoes and proceeded to run at top speed down the stairs and out of the house. It was only when he reached the corner did he catch up with Desiree who had been thrown out half dressed just five minutes before; only this time he had no _**desire**_ to speak to her because he was still too busy running for his life.

Mercedes sat on the chair in her bedroom and stared at the disheveled sheets and covers on her bed and then she looked at the gun she was holding in her hand and she realized. She needed a change in her life; she needed a new beginning, and she needed to start over. This life was not heading in the direction that she wanted it to go. If she kept this up, this kind of lifestyle would only lead her to central booking.

She walked downstairs and pulled out a map of the country from her sideboard; opened it up and sat it on her dining room table. Then she took a dime out of her pocket threw it into the air and it dropped on the map and rolled to a stop. "Well, I guess that is my answer then isn't it." She thought to herself. "Good-bye Chicago and hello Los Angeles." She said.

XXXXX

Mercedes walked down the street with a small piece of paper in her hand and her purse on her shoulder. She was still getting used to L.A. and all the roads seemed the same to her; they all just screamed out that she didn't belong there. She kept quickly glancing at the number on the piece of paper and looking on the doors of the businesses; but most of them had no numbers at all; she was afraid that she would never find this place. She could not be late for this job interview. She had been in L.A. for about three weeks and things were a lot more expensive than she had planned for; she was eating into her savings rather quickly so she needed this to work. She finally saw a number on one of the businesses, she was close. She was going to have to invest in a car soon and if she was really going to make a go of it she needed to have a steady stream of income. Looking at the sheet of paper again and the number on the next building she sees and she has missed it. "Now how could I have passed it?" She says to herself. She walks back a couple of feet and notices a driveway circling upward and behind the original buildings on ground level.

She walked up the winding driveway and there it was "Perfection" a private plastic surgeon's office. He was looking for a new receptionist and although she was not too sure this place would actually be a good fit for her; she was desperate and needed to earn the money.

She walked in the door of this very clean, minimalistic designed office. The furniture was sparse and the windows went from the ceiling to the floor with quite a bit of southern exposure. The front desk was big but the chairs were small and uncomfortable. She sat on one of them for about twenty minutes; along with about six patients and at least four other women applying for the job.

Mercedes knew she really needed the work; which is why she was trying with all of her might to fight the most uncomfortable feeling she has ever had. If L.A. made you feel like you didn't belong there than this office screamed it from the rooftops; it wasn't just the setting; but the women in the office kept staring at her as if she were an alien or something. First, the current receptionist was quick to have her fill out a form to see the doctor, regardless of the fact that Mercedes had come for the job and not plastic surgery. Not to mention how still the room became when she had to correct the receptionist about it. The weight of the stares screamed "What do you mean you are not here to get plastic surgery?!" "You need it more than anyone else in this room?" Every fiber of her being shouted you need to leave; this is not the place for you and then he appeared.

Mercedes had the wind knocked out of her for a moment. The most striking looking man walked out of one of the back offices. He was tall and blonde, which in all honesty was not hard to find out here, but there was something pure about his lopsided grin as he was speaking on his cell phone. "Dear God!" She thought to herself. "No wonder this place was called Perfection." She whispered under her breath. He had on a white man tailored button up shirt and belted dark brown pants. His long white lab coat made him look like an actor who may play a doctor on television; but never one you would actually see in real life. On the lab coat was written Dr. Sam Evans.

All of the women in the office perked up and sat straight once he entered; she observed. "Oh yeah;" She thought. "He must be a full on player. "Well, he would be great to look at every day, I am not going to lie." She thought. "But, I have had enough of men who lie to women to get what they want to last a lifetime." "Besides, after looking at these women all day; I doubt he would even remember my name"; and then she heard it.

TV doc spoke up after hanging up his phone. "Ms. Mercedes Jones." He said. His voice was magnificent; it was so deep and commanding. She found herself thinking, in fact she had been thinking it a little too long because she did not answer him. He looked around the room as the other women continued to smile giddily at him. "Ms. Mercedes Jones."

He spoke again.

"Oh!" "Yes, I am sorry that is me." She said as she stood up from her chair and took a firm grasp of her purse. He stared at her for a moment, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable but then he spoke again. "I am Dr. Sam Evans" He said. "Would you follow me please into my office?" He said, as he turned around and began to walk down a long corridor. Mercedes whose legs were not as long attempted the best she could to keep up without looking like she was actually running down the hall behind him.

Once he reached an opened door at the end of the hall he stood beside it and bid her to come inside with a small hand gesture. Mercedes was actually feeling a little nervous. She knew that she had a lot riding on this interview and it did not help that she found herself attracted to this young man. "But business is business." She thought to herself and she needed this to work.

She entered the office which was filled with slightly more clutter than outside. Again the desk was fairly large and he had piles and piles of folders stacked on one side of it; his chair looked a lot more comfortable though. He had degrees, awards and certifications framed along the walls. On the walls he also had pictures of himself with famous movie stars and they were all just as shiny and beautiful and happy. There were medical books on the shelves; and magazines which seemed to discuss the new techniques in plastic surgery.

As she sat in yet another uncomfortable chair in front of his desk; he closed the door behind them and then took his seat. "Now, Ms. Jones" he said, "Are you married and do you have any children?" Mercedes head tilted downward and she glared at him over the top of her dark rimmed glasses. "What does that have to do with anything?" She said curiously and slightly distrustful. "Well, I know what the agency has told you. They told you that this was a position for a receptionist and that is partly true; but it is also for the position of a personal assistant." "I tend to only give that type of information to the applicants themselves; because the agency will charge you more for sending you out on job interviews for higher paying positions." I will be doing quite a bit of traveling soon, different symposiums and conferences learning new techniques and I need someone in the position who will be able to travel freely and on very short notice." "Now, you did not answer my question. Are you married and/or do you have any children?" He asked again firmly. "No, I am not married and I have no children; as a matter of fact I just moved to L.A. three weeks ago from Chicago. I needed a change."

"I see." He said while staring at her with his deep blue eyes. "Do you type?" He asked. "Yes, I do she said and I am quite good with dictation which seems to be a dying art now-a-days. She chuckled trying to lighten the mood a little. She felt her chest tightening every moment he looked at her and she was starting to feel little tingles too. He spoke again. "Although, there are some aspects of my life that may seem very public;" he spoke while gesturing toward the wall of pictures of him with the movie stars, "There are several things in my life that I would prefer to keep private." "Would you have a problem attempting to put reporters in their place if need be?" He asked. "No, sir; not at all!" She responded. "Do you also have a firm understanding of HIPPA privacy rules and policies for my patients?" "Nothing is to be disclosed, without their permission to anyone, not even to other doctors; are you aware of this? He spoke so confidently and she could tell that he was a man who took care of his business. "I understand clearly sir." She said. "Ms. Jones this job is not your typical 9 to 5 position." "Would you have a problem being on 24 hour call?" "Sometimes my business requires me to work at any and all hours for emergencies." Mercedes just looked at him and thought about it briefly. She thought to herself. "You just moved here and you don't really know anyone yet except for your bazaar landlady; so what does it matter?" "If I may ask; (She interjected) is their some sort of pay differential for working during off hours?" Sam tilted his head and gave her the slightest of lopsided grins and then spoke. "You will be properly compensated for any work done during off hours, I can assure you." He said matter-of-factly. "Then no, I do not see a problem of me being on 24 hour call." She spoke confidently. "Do you have a passport? He asked. "Yes." she replied. "There may be times when I may need you to accompany me to certain events; would you have a problem with that?" He asked while staring at her. "Why are you unable to get dates? She chuckled and then realized in an instant that she said that out loud. Her eyes grew wide and she froze in her chair. Her sudden change in posture and demeanor was not missed on Dr. Evans at all. He leaned forward in his chair and placed his now folded hands on his desk. "Oh, I can assure you I have no problems getting dates." He said in a very deep and sultry voice. "But, there may be times when I would just prefer to take you along instead." "Now, would that be a problem." Mercedes unable to breathe simply lowered her head and whispered "No, sir; that would not be a problem." "Well, you just blew that job interview she thought to herself; there is no point in sugar coating it now." She thought. "I have one last question Ms. Jones." He said. "If you could have dinner with anyone in the world living or dead right now who would it be?" "Why does that same strange question keep coming up at job interviews?" She wondered; but knowing that she had already lost out on the position she felt that she could finally tell the truth. She slightly leaned forward and said "I would love to have dinner with India Arie the singer; because I would like to thank her for her song "Video." She said. "Video?" He questioned. "Yes, it is a song about loving yourself for who you are; and not conforming to the world's standard definition of beauty." Sam just stared at her until she spoke again. "Thank you for your time." She said as she shook his hand and made an exit from the office.

XXXXX

Another week had gone by and Mercedes was getting desperate. The agency had sent her on a few more interviews but nothing seemed to be panning out. She sat in her new apartment and picked up the picture of her mother, who had died years ago, "Mom, I don't know what to do; I was hopeful that life would be better here; but now I am thinking that this was the biggest mistake I have made in my entire life. What am I going to do?" She started crying. She had been crying for about fifteen minutes when the phone rang and it was the agency telling her she had gotten the position working for Dr. Samuel Evans.

XXXX

Mercedes had no idea what to expect on the first day of work. She packed herself a bag lunch and proceeded to catch the bus to the strip mall where the office was. Once walking up the driveway and entering the office building she ran into the woman whose place she was taking.

Sheila Garrett was packing up her boxes of things which she had accumulated over the years from her desk. She was a shorter woman who had brown hair and seemed to dress a little younger than she should. Sheila was leaving because she got a modeling gig in Asia; it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she was not about to let it slip through her fingers. She told Mercedes that she would show her the basics of what her job entailed but, that the truth of the matter was that, Dr. Evans could be so unpredictable sometimes that most of the job would be her learning as she goes.

Sheila taught Mercedes how to input things on the doctor's calendar and how to code the medical procedures so that they could be paid from the insurance companies. Mercedes took notes as to be sure not to have any problems; she was going to be the best assistant she could be. When the agency told her she would be starting at about $45,000 a year. She jumped at the chance. "This would help her be able to start her new life and put away for a rainy day." She thought to herself. Sheila then gave Mercedes a crash course into their filing system and which companies to send lab specimens, blood work-ups, and cultures to.

Sheila then introduced Mercedes to Heather Parsons another one of Dr. Evans' receptionists'; but due to the fact that she had just had gotten married and has baby step daughter to take care of. She could no longer travel with Doctor Evans so he needed someone else to travel with. Heather was to continue her duties as the receptionist for the office whenever Mercedes and Dr. Evans had to leave town.

The doctor's office was quite empty because Dr. Evans was handling Clinical's today and so he was at the hospital meeting most of his hospitalized patients who had been recovering from the surgeries that they had already had. Mercedes felt a little grateful that he was not there. She thought. Since, she had gotten the job, she felt embarrassed about how rude she had been to him. She knew that she would have to apologize once she had found the right moment.

Sheila had shown her where the before and after pictures where kept and Mercedes was stunned. First of all, at the sheer volume of work in which he had accomplished; "This Sam Evans must be a workaholic", she thought to herself. She would admit though, upon seeing his work, he was very good at what he did. These people had practically invisible surgical scarring. It is hard enough to get those procedures done at all, but the care and concern he put into the stitching everyone back together was quite evident.

Mercedes had worked almost 2/3rds of the day away when Sheila let her break for lunch. Sheila showed her to the break room and told her to help herself to whatever she may need. The break room had three round tables sitting in the middle of it; one of the walls was lined with a counter top, sink, and cupboards. There was a microwave, and a coffee maker sitting on the countertop and about three sets of coffee mugs in the cupboards. Along the opposite wall there was the water cooler and the refrigerator.

She sat down at one of the tables and pulled out her bag lunch and began to eat; she had brought a half of a chicken and spinach Panini that she had for dinner last night. While she was eating; in walked Dr. Evans. He spoke. "I hope that you are settling in nicely." He said, as he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed himself a bottled water. Mercedes smiled brightly and nodded her head. Dr. Evans squinted slightly nodded his head and began to walk out of the break room; but before he left he turned back around and spoke to her again. "I listened to that song you mentioned during your interview; I can see how you may have found that somewhat empowering." He said. Mercedes stunned that he would even bother to take the time to look the song up, let alone listen to it, thought that this might be the best time to apologize. "Well, um (she said as she cleared her throat) about that; I hope you were not offended by my comment. I just meant that it is difficult not to loose who you are in a world that always makes you compare yourself to someone else. It was nice for there to be someone famous who stayed true to herself." Dr. Evans interjected "Someone who doesn't care how she looks because she has enough inner beauty to outshine it all? Correct?" Mercedes encouraged by how he surmised the situation said "Yes, exactly! She then smiled wide. "Yes" he said and smiled widely at Mercedes as well; he then turned around to walk out of the room but then he called back "I wonder what India would say about that large piece of spinach stuck in your teeth? He said as he continued to walk down the hall.

Mercedes was horrified. She quickly pulled out her compact and looked at the mirror inside; and there it was the longest piece of spinach threaded across not one, not two, but three of her front teeth. "Oh my God!" She thought to herself "When am I ever going to stop embarrassing myself in front of Dr. Samuel Evans." She said as she cupped her face in her hands.

**Author's note: Please forgive any mistakes and also please review. – Thanks Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Wow, I am really grateful for all of the new people who were willing to follow this story not to mention all my old friends. Remember it's a ride and I never know when the dips will come but at least lets' enjoy the ride together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 2

Sheila Garrett had only two days left to show Mercedes the ropes and with Heather only working part time now; Mercedes had to pretty much dive in with both feet. Sheila had Mercedes start by making appointment reminder calls, which then moved up to making appointments, then setting up surgical pre-testing and finally getting operating rooms scheduled for Dr. Evans procedures.

Mercedes really enjoyed the job, for the most part; it was really forcing her to learn to be organized and to make sure that she was good at following up on things. It was still a little uncomfortable though when so many women walked into the office for appointments to have plastic surgical procedures and she was the first person that they saw; especially the new patients. She knows that they wondered if this doctor was so good at what he did; then why is it that he didn't bother to help his own receptionist out! She tried not to let their petty minds and attitudes distract her from her duties.

It was hard though not to let those thoughts and their whispers affect her especially because, at first, her interaction with Dr. Evans was minimal at best; which she could say honestly that she preferred after the whole spinach in the teeth incident; as she now referred to it. They would pass by each other in the corridor and she would do the quick nod and don't look into my eyes thing; as she sped up her pace. She had also resorted to always walking with folders in her hands so that she could pretend to be looking in them intently when he walked by. "If I seem like I am so interested in the files then maybe he will not feel obligated to speak to me every time he sees me" She thought to herself.

But on this day she could not be more wrong; as she walked down the corridor heading toward the ladies room folders in hand; Dr. Evans still spoke while passing her by. "I have noticed…. (He said as he slowed down to a stop and turned around to face her) you tend to take quite a bit of files into the ladies room with you; do you find them to have a calming effect on you?" He stared at her as if she were a new type of medical mystery that he needed to solve. Mercedes lowered her head and eyelids in the longest and slowest blink known to man. "Yeah, I've got nothing" She thought to herself. "This is so stupid!" "How do I set myself up to get into these crazy predicaments?" "Just disappear Mercy." "Just disappear!" She thought, then she opened her eyes again; no, she was still there; and now required to actually speak. "The truth is…. (She started) I was so embarrassed by the spinach in the teeth thing that I have been trying to hide from you until the awkwardness died down; which of course, has totally resurrected itself in this very moment (she said under her breath while rolling her eyes); so I started walking around with these folders to keep us distracted from each other." She sighed heavily as if a great weight had just lifted off of her shoulders.

Dr. Evans looked into her eyes and then folded his arms across his chest and lifted one eyebrow. "Are you uncomfortable around me? He said. "Oh, good God! This conversation just got worse didn't it?" She said out loud. "Not at all! Well, not really! Well, not all the time! She vacillated until he held up his hand to prevent her from continuing. Mercedes was desperate she was losing ground fast and all she could do was shout out. "DR. EVANS I REALLY NEED THIS JOB!"

Dr. Evans burst into laughter; while Mercedes stood there dumbstruck! "How dare he laugh at me?" She thought. "I don't think this is very funny doctor, not at all!" She exclaimed. Dr. Evans was no longer laughing; he was howling, and tears were streaming down his face; as his left hand grabbed onto his left side and he doubled over with laughter; he then attempted to speak. "Your…., your….. job is not in jeopardy Ms. Jones. He said as he finally started to pull himself together from the sudden outburst. "I believe somehow we must have started off on the wrong foot." He said, his laughter finally subsiding. "Why don't we start over again"? He said; and to make things a little more comfortable for you; why don't you just call me Sam." He then reached out his hand to shake hers "May I call you Mercedes?" He asked. She wanted to be mad at him but at that moment she really could not be. Although she had never seen it before he had a smile that would melt anyone's heart. She quickly remembered that he was her boss and decided to drop that line of thinking. "Yes you may." She told him and they shook hands in agreement.

Now,… (Sam said) no more carrying folders back and forth if you have no real need for them agreed? He said as he took the stack of folders from her hands. "Agreed" she said lowering her eyes and realizing how silly she had been. As he took the folders he began to walk down the hall, all the while speaking, "Remember Mercedes no more awkwardness, I'll be watching you!" he said. All Mercedes could think at that moment was "Oh, don't you worry Sam I will be watching you too!"

**XXXXX**

Two weeks had gone by since Heather started working part time and Sheila was gone for good. She will admit that she liked the rapport that had developed between Sam and herself. She would find herself coming in early so that she could prepare his charts for today's patients. She would also start a pot of coffee for him and have it ready in the break room for when he arrived. She would have his mail sorted and placed on his desk; and she had all of his messages placed there too. He was also very good at following her suggestions as well. When she suggested that he should change the time on his specimen pick-ups to twice a day rather than once a day; so that pathology could have at least half of the work accomplished. "This would be a good precautionary measure; (She said) so that even if there was another snag on that company's end, and they needed to push back their workload; it would not pushback all of his clients as well." He saw the logic in it and willingly agreed. She started to think that they worked well together and really complimented each other.

Today though was a different day.

When Sam appeared in the office today, he was late by about 40 minutes. He had not called in and he looked out of sorts; Mercedes noticed. The office was filled today too which did not help the matter. Some of the patients started complaining about the longer wait times and some blamed the new receptionist who obviously got the doctor's schedule mixed up and overbooked appointments.

Mercedes tried not to let the talk in the office waiting room get her down. Instead she walked down the corridor to Sam's office to ask him if he were ready to see some of his patients. She knocked on the door and he said nothing; she opened the door slightly and caught him putting away a small picture frame in his desk and locked it. "Sam" She said. "I am sorry to disturb you but are you ready to see your first patient?" "No" He said. "I am not ready to see any of them!" He spoke sternly. Mercedes had never experienced this side of Sam even when he did make her nervous. "Do you know how long you are going to be? She asked. "Tell them we have to reschedule them all." He said while speaking in a tone which clearly displayed that he was lost in thought elsewhere. "Sam?" "There are fifteen people in the waiting room; they are already here and have seen you come in." He looked at her with one of the coldest looks that she had ever experienced from anyone. "Is this job too much for you to handle?" He said. "I TOLD YOU TO TELL THEM TO GET OUT!" Mercedes flinched; she did not know what got into him but this she was not going to take. She slammed the door and walked sternly into the waiting room requesting that the patients get in line to reschedule their appointments. She told them that the doctor was experiencing and emergency and he had to cancel. After grumbles and complaints Mercedes finally had the last patient leave the office. She spent another twenty minutes calling the ones who were supposed to show up in the afternoon; and told them not to bother to come at all.

Once she completed her tasks she locked the door to the office and decided to give Dr. Sam Evans a piece of her mind. She knew that she needed this job, but she was not going to be disrespected by anyone. She was about to enter his office when she heard Sam speaking on the telephone. She knocked on the door and opened it; it was at the same time Sam hung up the phone. Sam looked surprised to see her enter without being welcomed but he spoke first. "Mercedes go home and pack we have a flight that will be leaving in three hours" "What?" She said. "I have to get out of this place and you are coming with me so go home and pack." "Sam, I need to talk to you about the way you spoke to me today." She said. "I'm sorry about that." He said. "It won't happen again. Forgive me." "Now, go home and pack and meet me back here in one hour and a half." "Sam, I forgive you but we need to have a longer discussion about this. I am not disrespectful to you and I would appreciate it very much…. (Sam interrupted) "Yes, yes I understand." He said as he jumped up from his chair and then ushered her out of his office he reached for her purse which was hanging on the back of her chair at the reception desk and put it in her hand and started to push her out the door. "Sam! Wait a minute! "What are you doing?" "Where are we even going?" She asked. He spoke again as he pushed her out of the door. "Paris!" He said.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone hope you like it. I changed my format so that it may be easier to read. Thanks for the advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 3

Mercedes could not believe she was now in her apartment trying to pack for a trip to Paris.

**Mercedes:** Paris? How did he come up with Paris? I was just looking at his calendar yesterday and it had said absolutely nothing about Paris! (_She said to herself_) Besides, what if tomorrow was my laundry day? I know he mentioned traveling on short notice in the interview; but he never said anything about this type of short notice. He gon' have me going to Paris of all places in dirty drawers! Oh Hell to the No! Who does that! Not on my _**first**_ trip to Paris, he won't! Besides, I don't even know what the weather is like over there? What kind of clothes do I even need? Will I have to take formalwear? And what kind of apology was that anyway? He was a little to quick wit' it for my taste! This is just ridiculous; I am going to tell him how crazy this really is!

While Mercedes was venting to herself her phone rang. Mercedes walked over to her purse and pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

**Mercedes:** Hello

**Sam:** Mercedes, good I caught you; make sure you bring some casual clothes along with two formal pieces.

**Mercedes:** Sam, about that, this is absolutely insa….

**Sam:** (Interrupting her) Never mind meeting me back at the office I am going to pick you up.

**Mercedes:** Pick me up?

**Sam:** Are you packed already?

**Mercedes:** How long are we even going to be there for?

**Sam:** We will be playing it by ear.

**Mercedes:** Playing it by ear?

**Sam:** Are you packed yet?

**Mercedes:** Well, my laundry day was actually….

**Sam:** Forget it we will buy you what you need when we get there.

**Mercedes:** Who will? Look I have only been working a couple of weeks and…

**Sam:** I will take care of it. Let's go!

**Mercedes:** But Sam…

**Sam:** Let's go! We don't want to get caught in airport traffic. Let's go!

**Mercedes:** Why do you keep saying that?

**Sam: **Because I am outside and you are not! Let's go!

**Mercedes:** Outside! Outside of what?

**Sam:** Your apartment let's go!

**Mercedes:** What! How do you even know where I live?

**Sam:** I own a private company Mercedes; I _am_ the human resource department; can we go now?!

Mercedes hangs up the phone grabs her jacket and puts her passport in her purse and leaves her apartment; only to find Sam sitting in his car waiting for her in front of her apartment.

**Sam:** I thought you said you were free to travel; so what took you so long? (He said as she got into the car)

**Mercedes:** I said that I had no husband or children; not that I did not have my sanity.

**Sam:** Haven't you heard sanity is overrated. (He said as he drove away).

XXXX

When Sam and Mercedes arrived at the airport, she noticed something very strange they did not go through the normal checkpoints in the way she had to go through only five weeks before. They were led by a pilot named Ryder down several pathways and straight out onto the tarmac, as they continued their journey she found herself standing inside an airplane hanger with a Gulfstream G200 Jet inside.

As they enter the plane Mercedes was simply awestruck by its big cream colored seats, the warm gold trim which made the lighting give of a slightly warm yellow/orange hue throughout the cabin. The huge tables within where lined on the side with playing cards and magazines. One of them even had a chess board set up on it. As she walked in deeper she even saw a galley with one of the biggest pantries she had ever seen on a plane. The other end of the cabin had a fairly large restroom and all the way in the back there was a bed.

**Mercedes:** A bed! On a plane! (She thought to herself)

Once Mercedes had believed that nothing else in the world could take her by surprise like this big empty plane with all its amenities. Ryder entered the cabin and spoke.

**Ryder:** Dr. Evans?

**Sam:** Yes, Ryder? Oh, by the way this is my new assistant Mercedes Jones.

**Mercedes:** Nice to meet you.

**Ryder:** Likewise, (He said as he dipped at the waist and gave her a warm smile) Dr. Evans (He said turning his attention to Sam) I have the flight plan for you right here sir.

**Sam:** Did you include the weather conditions over the Pacific?

**Ryder:** Of course sir, There was a storm moving in but it seems to have changed course and headed up north so you should be clear for most of the flight, sir.

**Sam:** Fine, estimated time of arrival in?

**Ryder:** (Looking at his watch) Once, we depart sir it will be approximately 10 ½ hours sir.

**Sam:** Fine, Fine.

Sam then turning his attention to Mercedes.

**Sam:** Alright, pick a chair and get comfortable, strap yourself in, I will see you in about 1 hour.

**Mercedes:** An hour? What do you mean? And where are the other passengers? There are ten seats here.

**Sam:** We are the only passengers; this is my plane Mercedes. Now, I am going to go upfront I love taking her up and putting her down so I'll be back once I get her to cruising altitude.

**Mercedes:** (Staring) Did you just say you were going to fly this plane?

**Sam:** Of course, one of the best experiences in life. Now take a seat and I will be back once I hand the controls over to Ryder.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I don't want to die. (She said calmly)

Ryder laughed while Sam just looked at her.

**Sam:** I have been doing this for a while Mercedes; you are not going to die. Now just strap yourself in and I will be back. Try listening to some music the headsets are next to the seats. I put India Arie on the playlist, you should like that! (He said)

And off he went to the cockpit and closed the door.

Mercedes sits in one of the chairs, straps herself in and whispers under her breath.

**Mercedes:** I flew all the way out her to meet a mad man and die; was this, my new beginning? A plastic surgeon that now has a thing for India Arie, is going to kill me!

Mercedes put on her headset, closed her eyes, prayed and then she started listening to some music.

In about two hours when Sam returns to the main cabin; he sees Mercedes wide eyes as he enters.

**Mercedes:** Is everything all right? She said

**Sam:** You are not wet from sitting in the Pacific right? (He chuckled) Would you like a drink to calm your nerves now?

Sam spoke as he walked over to a mini bar which was conveniently hidden behind of one of the seats.

**Mercedes:** Wait, am I still considered on duty? Because, I still get paid when I am on duty; but I cannot drink on the job so?

**Sam:** Yes, you are still going to get paid but I let this be a working break. What would you like to drink?

**Mercedes:** White wine if you have it.

Sam poured both of them some wine and proceeded to sit in the chair facing Mercedes:

**Sam:** Have you ever been to Paris before? (He asked and then took a sip of his wine)

**Mercedes:** No, never.

**Sam: **So I get to be your first. I'm honored. (He said as he drank again)

**Mercedes:** Sam why are we going here? This was not on your schedule at all.

**Sam:** For the first time I actually forgot about it until today; but this is my anniversary and I always go on my anniversary.

Mercedes felt a pull in her heart; which she really did not expect to feel.

_Was he married? She thought to herself._

Why was she feeling a twinge of sadness and disappointment to hear it? She had to recover and so she said the only thing that she could think of.

**Mercedes:** I don't think your wife would have appreciated you forgetting your anniversary.

**Sam:** I am not married it is not that type of anniversary. Oh, and speaking of forgetting.

He said as he got up from his chair and walked into the galley.

He came back out with a small bouquet of flowers and handed them to Mercedes.

Mercedes was stunned.

**Mercedes: **What are these for?

**Sam:** It is a part of my apology. I am very sorry for my being rude to you this morning and you are right, I had no right to do it and you didn't deserve it. I am asking you to please forgive me. It will never happen again. Will you forgive me?

Mercedes was caught in the trap now. I was becoming harder and harder for her not to have a crush on Dr. Sam Evans. She was so caught up that she couldn't even answer him. All she could do was nod.

Sam smiled at her.

_Oh Lawd, not that smile again she thought. _

His smile broke only when he spoke to her again.

**Sam:** So, Mercedes tell me more about yourself; we have a long flight and it would be nice to get to know you better.

**Mercedes:** I really do not even know where to begin really. (She said)

**Sam:** Well, tell me first are your parents still living?

**Mercedes:** Well do you want to hear the story that I tell people or would you like to hear the truth. (She joked nervously)

He pondered what she said for a moment. Sam was definitely intrigued by her.

**Sam:** I would like to be one of the rare people to hear the truth. (He said)

**Mercedes:** Well, the truth is that I never personally knew my father; I am actually the product of a date rape. My mother worked in an office building in downtown Chicago and she would take the same route to work everyday. She would pass this little lunch cart everyday and everyday for months the man that worked there would compliment my mother on her looks. He was always telling her how good she looked, and how he liked her smile, and how the world looked better with her in it. Things like that; these conversations between the two of them eventually became even friendlier; or at least that is what my mother thought. When she had a rough day at work she would leave her office building and get a cup of coffee and he would calm her down with his nice words. He never stopped asking her out on dates he had done it almost every day for about three months. One day my mother finally said yes. She went out with him one time on their way to the restaurant he claimed that he had forgotten something and they needed to go get it. She trusted him and he took her to this rented room and raped her. My mother kept that secret for as long as she could. Within a week he was gone, no lunch cart no anything. The room he took her to was not even his- no one had ever heard of him. She was glad she had me though! (She felt she had to say it at that moment so she could clarify things) But she always hated that all he ever talked about was her looks and how she felt his obsession with them lead to one of the worse experiences in her life.

Sam could not believe what he just heard; but then again he actually could. Sam was not blind to the nature of his business. It was a lust factory and he knew it. The lust of the eyes; the desire to be desired by others drove his patients every actions. But what could it lead too. This very capable young woman just shared how that lust and nothing more shaped her whole existence.

**Sam:** How old where you when she told you?

**Mercedes:** I kept asking about my father from the age of about 8 but she did not tell me the truth about him until I was fourteen. I had to find it out then because by that time my mother had gotten breast cancer and she didn't want me believing that she was just keeping my father away from me; especially if something had happened to her. She had to have both of her breasts removed; she went into remission for a few years but the cancer came back and she died when I was eighteen. My mother actually laughed when she got sick because she said so many men had complimented her on her breasts for years; "Oh, the irony of it all." she used to say.

Sam had to fight the urge to give Mercedes a hug at the moment.

**Sam:** I am sorry if this is difficult for you to discuss. (He said)

**Mercedes: **I suppose it was nice to just be able to tell someone the truth about it. Usually I just tell them that my father died in the military. But honestly I hated giving him such an honorable memory, to people, when he of all people never deserved one. (She said as she took another sip of her wine) I am only sorry if I made you uncomfortable by hearing it.

**Sam:** I asked for the truth didn't I? I need to be able to handle the truth.

**Mercedes:** Well the last time someone told me the truth I didn't like it very much.

**Sam:** Why?

**Mercedes:** It was my ex telling me that the reason he cheated on me was because I was not desirable enough the way that I am.

**Sam:** Well, obviously he did not understand the definition of desire. (Sam said)

Mercedes nearly choked on her wine when she realized what he just said.

At that moment Ryder's voice came over the intercom requesting Sam's presence in the cockpit.

Sam then excused himself put his wine glass down on the table and walked to the cockpit.

**Mercedes:** Oh Father, what have I just gotten myself into. She thought.

**Author's note: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for your kind words about my story! I am glad that you are all enjoying and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 4

When Sam re-entered the plane cabin and took his seat Mercedes had that look of fear in her eyes again.

**Sam:** Would you like another drink? You look nervous again.

Mercedes could not tell him that it was not for the reason that he was thinking.

**Mercedes:** Yes, may I have some more wine please?

While Sam got up to give her another glass she asked him.

**Mercedes:** If you don't mind my asking what did Ryder say?

**Sam:** He said we may go through a little bad weather the closer we get to Paris and he wanted to know if I wanted him to go through it or to circle around above it for awhile.

**Mercedes:** What did you decide?

**Sam:** Well, since you seem to be a little apprehensive about my flying I told him to circle.

**Mercedes:** That will make our flight longer though won't it?

**Sam:** If you get tired you can sleep on the bed in the back.

**Mercedes:** Have you ever slept in that bed?

**Sam:** Of course! Don't worry its comfortable.

Mercedes was not sure if it was the comfort-ability she was worried about; the thought of sleeping in a bed he had slept in left just too much to the imagination.

**Mercedes:** Sam? You said this trip was about your anniversary and I don't think that your anniversary has anything to do with business; so why did you need to bring me?

**Sam:** I didn't need to bring you; I wanted to bring you. There is a difference.

Mercedes was glad at that moment that he was a doctor because she was sure that her heart stopped at that precise moment.

**Mercedes:** I don't quite understand?

**Sam:** Mercedes, I am very intrigued by you. You are unlike any of the women who usually walk into my office and I desired to know you better. I wanted to understand your self-confidence; which is quite appealing by the way. I am used to meeting women who are desperate to be anyone but themselves and no matter how I try to talk them out of certain procedures; they will not hear of it. I like the fact that you don't fall into to the trap of desiring to fit in to the quote un-quote standard definition of beauty; because personally I do not believe in that standard.

**Mercedes:** But you make your living as a plastic surgeon?

**Sam:** Well, that is not entirely true. My living, or my lifestyle is paid for by the interest of a familial inheritance which goes back several generations. I became a plastic surgeon in the hopes of helping people who had been severely disfigured in accidents to have a life again; but unfortunately most of the people who walk through my doors are just women who would like to look more desirable and no matter how I try to discourage them; they seem to become more and more adamant about it. So the money I make from my practice goes into running the business; paying the employees, and given to charities.

**Mercedes:** I really don't know what to say Sam; you have a really good heart.

**Sam:** Are you surprised?

**Mercedes:** Well, let's just say that I am intrigued; but if we are going to be honest here and I suppose that is what we are doing. I never said that I had not fallen into the trap of believing what the world called "the standard definition of beauty"; but eventually I just had to learn how to crawl my way out of it; for my own sanity.

Sam stared at her for quite a bit of time after she made that statement; and then he spoke again.

**Sam:** Well, if you trip and fall into that trap again; I will be there to quickly pull you out of it.

Mercedes understood now that she was dangerously close to a line that if she crossed she would need to quit her job. So she decided to try to bring this conversation back to business as usual.

**Mercedes:** Uh Sam, I should ask you, do you have a specific agenda that you would like to follow while we are in Paris? Are there any meetings that you would like me to confirm or any hotel arrangements that need to be made? Should I request a car to pick us up?

Sam looked slightly saddened at what he perceived as a complete about face from where their newly forming relationship was going. Yet, he also thought about it and would not want to try to take advantage of any situation here.

**Sam:** Well, once we land at Charles De Gaulle airport my driver will already be there to pick us up and take us to my home.

**Mercedes:** You have a home? In Paris?

**Sam:** Yes, I have several homes really; they are spread out and about. (He said in a very non-chalant manner)

_Okay, focus Mercedes! (She thinks to herself) Focus!_

Ryder again made an announcement over the loud speaker advising the passengers that he was cleared for landing at the Charles De Gaulle airport.

**Sam:** That's my cue! I am going to land this baby! I will see you again once we are on the ground.

**Mercedes:** Sam? Remember what I told you.

**Sam:** I know Mercedes you don't want to die; I get it.

And with that Sam was out of his seat and on his way back to the cockpit.

After Sam landed the plane at Terminal 2A of the airport he proceeded to give Ryder instructions on refueling the plane and a guest-imated time of return; but warned him not to hold him to it too stringently.

Sam and Mercedes then left the airport and met up with Sam's driver. Once they got into the car Sam instructed him to drive to several shops so that they may pick out clothes for Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I really do not feel very comfortable about this and I prefer to go shopping alone.

**Sam:** You don't know Paris, French, or even the rate of exchange why would you go shopping alone?

Mercedes was really starting to feel self-conscious. She knew that she did not understand French but she could pretty much figure out that these stores were not big on plus sized clothing and this could become really embarrassing very quickly. Now she had really wished that she had done her own laundry two days ago.

**Sam:** I will not here of it!

Mercedes was really starting to panic; what was she going to do now?(She thought) It is one thing to realize that this is your boss and you understand completely that nothing can ever happen between you two; but it is quite another to be embarrassed by trying on clothes in front of him and absolutely nothing fits.

Sam spoke to his driver.

**Sam:** I want to first stop at Jean Marc Philippe, then Kamino Paris, and then Elena Miro to start. I am sure Mercedes that you will be able to find some things there that you like.

The driver circled around and stopped in front of Jean Marc Philippe; once they reached the store Mercedes tried one last ditch effort to prevent him from going in with her.

**Mercedes:** Sam shouldn't you call Heather and tell her not to come in for the rest of the week at least? I forgot to do so and you need someone to reschedule your patients for the rest of the week too; I only concerned myself with today's patients. Make the call from inside the car where it will be quiet. I will just run in quickly and see if there is anything I like and you can follow me in afterwards.

Sam thought about what she said and conceded the point that it would be unprofessional not to take care of business at home because he forgot the anniversary.

**Sam:** You're right. I will call her and I will come in behind you in a few minutes.

Mercedes jumped out of the car and practically ran into the store. The styles of the clothes were not bad but she wanted to talk to a salesperson quick to get an idea if anything would fit her.

**Mercedes:** Um, EX CUSE M WA?

**Saleslady:** Oui, Mademoiselle?

**Mercedes:** Uh, Clothes Del Grande?

**Saleslady:** Que veux-tu?

Mercedes quickly looking over her shoulder to see if Sam was coming inside; she then started pulling at her clothes that she was wearing; stretching them out to show the size as large.

**Mercedes:** Big, English, And Big!

**Saleslady:** Je ne comprend pas.

Mercedes was shaking at this point.

**Mercedes:** SIL VU PLAY!

Mercedes started to pull her clothes really tightly against her body, normally showing rolls was not permissible in her world but she had to get them to understand.

**Mercedes:** Grande! Big! Large! English!

**Saleslady:** Je ne comprend pas.

The saleslady continued to shake her head but in a very sympathetic manner.

Mercedes quickly looked over her shoulder again and it was over Sam was entering the building.

**Mercedes:** Oh good God just shoot me now! (She said under her breath) It's over. Well, I suppose I can charge a flight back to LA and remove my stuff from the office while he is still here in Paris. (She started thinking to herself)

Sam walked in happily and said.

**Sam:** I feel much better now; I spoke to Heather and took care of everything she will re-schedule the other patients for the rest of the week. Did you see anything you like yet?

Before Mercedes could answer Sam spoke fluently in French to the Saleslady for a few moments; who then simply said.

**Saleslady:** Oui, Monsieur? And then hurried off to the back of the store.

Mercedes was boiling.

**Mercedes:** (Thinking to herself) Oh yeah now its "We monsewer!" When I needed your help where were you? Trick.

Sam then gestured to Mercedes

**Sam:** Have a seat she is going to bring you some outfits to try on.

Mercedes sat down and waited for the animated saleslady to return. Once she did with two handfuls of clothing. Mercedes took the items and then took the slow death march into the fitting room.

She stood there staring at herself in the mirror for a few minutes.

**Mercedes:** You know some days I really hate you Mercedes Jones.

**Sam:** What? Did you say something Mercedes?

**Mercedes:** No!

Mercedes took the first outfit and tried it on and surprisingly it fit. She actually thought she looked nice in it. Then Mercedes tried on the second outfit and that fit too. She stopped to pinch herself.

**Mercedes:** (Whispering) Could this really be happening? You really do love me Lord!

Mercedes tried on the third outfit and still it fit perfectly.

Sam called out.

Sam: How are they? Are you going to come out and let me see any of the clothes?

**Mercedes:** There fine and uh no!

Sam was puzzled but then again he realized that he felt that quite a bit about Ms. Mercedes Jones. He just laughed and picked up a magazine and began reading it.

Once Mercedes had tried on all the outfits and found out that they all fit she picked them up and brought them outside.

**Sam:** So did they fit or would you like to see some others?

**Mercedes:** No, they all fit but I just was not quite sure which ones to take.

Sam turned to the saleslady and spoke

**Sam:** We will take them all!

**Mercedes:** Sam she doesn't understand Engl….

**Saleslady:** That's fine Mr. Evans sir.

**Mercedes:** OH HELL TO THE NO! No, she did not just speak English! (She thought)

The saleslady rang up the purchases and Sam signed off on them. As they were walking out of the store the saleslady spoke again.

**Saleslady:** Enjoy your stay in Paris, Mr. Evans and you too miss. (As she smiled sarcastically)

Mercedes was fuming but she did not know any curse words in French so she had to let it go.

**Sam:** We can hit one of the other stores now.

**Mercedes:** Sam, this should be enough really. I don't know how long I will be working for you for free until I can pay this all back.

**Sam:** You don't have to pay me back.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I am not one of your charity cases.

Sam was a little hurt by that remark.

**Sam:** I did not think of it as charity; I thought of it as a gift.

**Mercedes:** Sam I am not used to these types of gifts. This kind of stuff happens in the movies; some dashing rich man takes this woman away to some exotic location and buys her all types of things. I am not the same type of girl so I don't believe that I should be getting the same type of treatment. That is a fantasy and I have never been a fantasy.

Sam suddenly hugged Mercedes and lifted her off the ground and then put her back down suddenly.

Mercedes was stunned.

**Mercedes:** What was that?!

**Sam:** You looked like you were falling into that trap again and I had to lift you up out of it. Are you saying that because you don't look like those so called "fantasy" type girls from the movies that you somehow deserve this treatment less than any of them would? That is preposterous! You are entitled to have someone treat you with kindness and respect just like any of those women were treated. Don't start believing that just because the movie industry did not cast someone who looked like you in the role that you somehow don't deserve the same treatment from someone. You are not less than Mercedes!

There she was again unable to breath because of something Dr. Sam Evans had said to her.

Sam proceeded to take her bags from her and started walking to the car. Mercedes followed behind and got in. Sam told the driver to take them to an address which Mercedes could only assume was Sam's home. Once they were driving Mercedes finally got the courage to speak and ask the question she had wanted to ask all day.

Mercedes: Sam? What is this the anniversary of?

**Sam:** My death.

**Author's Notes: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please forgive any and all mistakes. It has been a long day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 5

Mercedes knew that she must have misunderstood what Sam had just said.

**Mercedes:** I am sorry what did you just say?

At that moment the driver pulled to a stop in front of the little homes of the Rue de la Colonie in the 13th arrondissement; he got out and opened the door for Sam and Mercedes. Once Mercedes got out of the car she could not be less surprised; this place sort of looked like Sam. There were all these connected homes in a row and even though at first glance you may have thought that they all looked the same once you looked a little deeper they were very distinct and full of personality. Although they had the same basic looking structures the first thing to notice were these multiple little pops of colors: red fences, green fences and blue ones. They all had this little balcony but some where overflowing with flowers from out of flower boxes; some were red flowers while others were just green flowers. Some of the buildings the balcony was just bare but with stripes painted on the molding above them and when you added in the white accents and black iron gates the block just seem to burst with individuality and life. Yes, it really did remind her of Sam. It was a perfect place for him to call home.

Sam gave some instructions to the driver and then proceeded to carry his bags and Mercedes through the gate and into one of the homes.

Mercedes really was pretty impressed by the whole experience; three months ago she would have never imagined that she would be standing in Paris at this moment. She only expected to be waiting around for Kevin to show up late again and make them miss another date that she had planned for them.

**Mercedes:** It is amazing how quickly things can change. (**She whispered as she walked into the foyer of this home and spun around taking it all in with amazement and wonder**)

She continued to walk within the rooms of the home and take a peek inside every one of them. They were typical rooms that you would find in any home but there was something just so Parisian about them. The culture and design, the rugs and the lighting fixtures just screamed you are not in Chicago anymore Mercedes!

The driver excused himself and left and that is when Mercedes realized that the only people in this house were Sam and herself.

After Sam took her shopping bags and placed them in the room he had given her to stay in; he quickly made a phone call. All Mercedes could do was hear him speaking fluently in French again and after a little while he hung up.

**Sam:** Are you cold? You have to give the place a little time to warm up, but I can build a fire in the fireplace; if you would like?

**Mercedes:** (_**Quickly thinking to herself; Sam + Me + Fire = XtaC**_ ) Um, we better not; not right now. I think that I am okay. (_She said nervously_)

**Sam:** Are you hungry? Would you like to have something to eat?

**Mercedes:** (_**Quickly thinking to herself again: Sam + Me + Food = Date which can lead to XtaC**_) Is it alright if we wait a little while? I am still a little jittery from the plane ride I think.

Sam realizing that he was running out of options then just offered her some coffee and conversation which she pondered would have been the safest choice at the moment.

As he handed her a cup of coffee in the parlor she spoke again finally.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I must have misunderstood you before because I thought I heard you say that this was the anniversary of your death. I know; I know crazy right? I obviously need to get my hearing checked. _She chuckled_.

**Sam:** There is absolutely nothing wrong with your hearing that is exactly what I did say.

Mercedes just looked at him puzzled and waiting for some sort of explanation for that statement.

**Sam:** When I was 19 years old I was in a terrible car accident. My car slid on the ice and I smashed into a guardrail I actually went through it and plunged into the icy water below. Eventually when I woke up in the hospital I was told I had been legally dead for seven minutes but because of the icy water it helped to prevent long lasting brain damage because it slowed down the deterioration process. My whole face was completely bandaged because of the damage that was done to it by the steering wheel, the windshield and the guardrail during the initial impact. It was so bad that I had to have reconstructive plastic surgery on my face. The plastic surgeon was one of the best, my family and money made sure of that, and he worked in such a way that my scarring was very minimal and he strategically placed his incisions to help with that.

It was then that Sam lifted up his hair to reveal small scars along his hairline where the doctor had hidden them; they were surrounding the crown of his head.

Mercedes could not believe what she was hearing.

**Mercedes:** But Sam you lived that is a miracle.

**Sam:** Mercedes, I died; not just for those seven minutes either. The face that you are looking at is not the face that I was born with. I will never see the true Sam Evans in the mirror ever again. You have no idea how horrible it is to look at the face of a stranger in the mirror every morning; believe me I did die that day.

Mercedes felt an overwhelming sense of guilt over her naïveté at what he was, and had been going through.

**Mercedes:** If you feel that way about it Sam; then why did you become a plastic surgeon?

**Sam:** I told you, I do want to help those who had been like me, to move on; but at the same time when I go into my office and close the door to be with my patients, the ones who have not been injured due to some accident, most of the time in there is spent with me trying to convince them not to do it; because they are inviting a stranger to come live in their house who will never leave. I am just sorry that I am doing such a bad job of convincing them. My doctor took the time to make me, in the world's eyes, the male "standard definition of beauty" and I hate it! I hate being judged by these looks which are not really mine. I hate that you were surprised that I had a good heart because guys that look like me are shallow and callous. But Mercedes I had time to cultivate a good character and heart because I was not shackled by these looks all of my life. So I come to Paris every year because this was the last place the real Sam Evans lived before he died.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking for a moment before she spoke**_) When I walked into your office yesterday; and you were upset, you were looking at a picture; was it?

**Sam:** Yes it was. I was looking at a picture of my old self and honestly, (_**He said with a tear developing in his eye**_) even after all these years, I still miss him. I will never know what my original face will look like as he got older. What he would look like with gray hair or wrinkles or laugh lines from being so happy and having a good life. When I told you there where some things that I would like to keep private Mercedes this was it. I am a fake. I am a plastic surgeon who hates plastic surgery and the damage it can do to one's soul.

Mercedes feeling the intense heaviness in the room slowly got up from her chair and walked over to where Sam was sitting and she kneeled down in front of him. She reached up her right hand and touched his head right underneath his hairline and slowly slid her hand down along the side of his face. They were staring deeply into each others eyes when the door bell rang.

Mercedes caught herself and quickly stood up and excused herself from the room. She walked down the hall to the bathroom as Sam watched her leave. Sam then turned around and attended to the person at the door.

Mercedes now is in the bathroom pacing back and forth.

**Mercedes:** Danger, Will Robinson! Danger, Will Robinson! (_**She whispers**_) I am in a real bad place at the moment. (_**She mutters to herself while pacing**_) Mercedes what were you going to do! Don't act like you don't know! You were going to kiss him! If that door bell did not ring and save your life just now you were going to kiss him. How can I face him after that! Why didn't you just walk into your bedroom at least you could have stayed there all night! How are you going to hide in this bathroom all night! He is going to notice that! Oh, how can you be so stupid Mercy, you are crossing lines; you are not suppose to be crossing lines. Don't get so involved. Don't get so involved. But did you hear what he said? I know what he said but that story was his story long before he even met you; so be strong Mercy! Be Strong!

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

**Mercedes:** _**Oh dear God will the torture never end? (She thought) Be Strong! Be strong! Be strong! (She thinks)**_ (Then she speaks in the lowest most cowardly voice) Uh, Yes?

**Sam:** Would you come out here please I have something for you.

**Mercedes:** _**(Thinking) Yeah, those feet, those thighs, those lips, those eyes. I'm loving what I see! India! I don't have time for you right now girl get out of here! (She thinks)**_ (She speaks) Ok, coming.

When Mercedes takes a few deep breaths she opens the door to the bathroom and slowly

comes outside. Sam is standing there holding a long box in his hand.

**Sam:** I made a phone call earlier because I know that there were still some things that you needed and had them delivered. These are for you but remember it is not charity.

**Mercedes:** Thank you (_**was all she could muster**_)

Mercedes takes the box which is now in her hand and opens up the lid. Her eyes become

as big as pie plates. _**Recover quickly Mercy don't show everything on your face (She**_

_**thinks)**_ Mercedes is now looking at a box of underwear, lacey, French styled underwear,

garter belts, panties, bustiers, and stockings. _**Awkward! (She thinks)**_

**Sam:** (_**Trying to hide the smirk on his face**_) Weird timing huh?

**Mercedes:** Uh, huh. Sam I…

**Sam:** How about you go change your clothes and I will change too and we go grab a bite

to eat?

**Mercedes:** Uh, huh.

Sam started to walk down the hall to his room but he stopped midway and turned around

looked at Mercedes and spoke.

**Sam:** Thank you Mercedes for spending this anniversary with me. Usually I do this

alone, but I don't think it will be so hard this year. He smiled at her and continued on his

journey to his room.

Mercedes speaks to herself on her way to her own room.

**Mercedes:** Sam, it won't be too hard on you this year but it is going damn near kill me!

**XXXX**

Sam and Mercedes are sitting at a table at Laduree on the Champs de Èlysees waiting on

their dinner order to arrive. When a tall, thin but shapely, red head walks over to their

table.

**Woman:** Dr. Sam Evans is that you! Why of all the people to run into here in Paris!

**Sam:** (_**Slightly taken off guard**_) Mrs. Bruyere.

**Woman:** Ms. Beaumont now I have gone back to my maiden name after the divorce; but

besides all that; I am sure I have told you many times to call me Chantal.

**Sam:** Ms. Beaumont I would like to introduce you to Ms. Jones.

**Chantal:** Well, hello Ms. Jones; (_**Then directing her conversation to Sam**_) Sam, you did

not tell me you do consultations in such fancy restaurants or else I would have had you

take me out for dinner too, for my consultations. (_**Directing her conversation back to**_

_**Mercedes**_) He does excellent work dear he will take care of all those trouble areas (_**as**_

_**she waved her hand around certain areas of Mercedes body**_).

Immediately Sam stood up; which caught both women by surprise.

**Sam:** First, Mercedes does not have any trouble areas on her body so I would appreciate

it very much if you would stop misinforming her. Secondly, I would not take you to a

place like this for a consultation because you might have mistaken it for a date which

could not be further from the truth; and lastly, she is not a consultation, she really is my

date for this evening and I would appreciate it very much if you would leave us alone

now so that I may get back to it.

Chantal turned three shades of pale as she gathered herself together and walked away

from the table.

Mercedes who could not walk away even if she wanted too; sat there stunned.

**Mercedes:** Sam, what has gotten into you? Wasn't she one of your clients? That is bad

for business.

**Sam:** Who cares! How dare she try to insult you like that!

**Mercedes:** Sam, it was fine really. I am used to that kind of thing.

**Sam:** That is just the point Mercedes! Why should you be used to it! You should be angry like I am about the situation; not resigned to it.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I have lived with it longer. There will always be people in the world who want to comment on your looks whether you have asked for their opinion or not; it's just the way it is. Besides, you don't have start shouting lies at people to protect me.

**Sam:** What lies?

**Mercedes:** You told that woman that I was your date. You didn't have to lie you could

have just told her that I was your assistant.

Sam stared at Mercedes as if she were a puzzle to be solved. He did not speak and then

all of a sudden it was as if a light went off in his head.

**Sam:** Mercedes, I was not lying and I can prove it too you.

**Mercedes:** What?

**Sam:** You're fired!

**Mercedes:** Sam, stop joking around.

**Sam:** I am not joking around you are fired.

**Mercedes:** Why? What did I do?

**Sam:** You seem to have a problem with being my date or being my assistant, and

honestly I cannot fault you for that, so it is up to me to eliminate the problem. Your being

my assistant is a problem – so you're fired.

**Mercedes:** Sam, seriously I need this job don't do that to me.

**Sam:** I will provide you with a year's severance pay; so that you don't have to worry

while you find something else.

Mercedes looked at him like he was truly crazy.

**Mercedes:** Sam I have worked for you less than two months how are you going to give

me a year's severance.

**Sam:** I think you are missing the point of this conversation.

**Mercedes:** The point is that you just took me to Paris and fired me!

**Sam:** The point is I would rather have you as my lady than my assistant.

For Mercedes the room started to spin a little bit. Was she hearing any of this correctly?

And if she was hearing correctly; what was she going to do about it.

**Author's Note: Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the new people joining the story I hope you continue to like it; and all my oldies but goodies you know who you are – much love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 6

**Mercedes:** I have got to get out of here! (_**Mercedes jumps up from the table and begins heading toward the door)**_

Sam gets up grabs for his wallet and quickly tosses some money on the table as he follows her outside. Mercedes is walking so quickly that she is practically running down the avenue. She has no idea where she is headed but she just needed to be outside in the night air. She was shocked, and becoming completely overwhelmed very quickly.

**Mercedes:** (_**Talking to herself**_) What is going on! Who does this! This is crazy and you cannot fall into the insanity trap either Mercedes Jones! How do I know that he is not like this with every woman! What if I am just the flavor of the month! Look at him he can have whoever he wants; so why me? OMG! Why am I feeling so happy? The things he has done, and the things he has said; have been way too good to be true. My mother always warned me about that.

Sam who is following closely behind catches up to her at this moment and hears more of this conversation than Mercedes would probably ever dare wanted him to hear. So of course he interrupts her discourse.

**Mercy:** What does he want from me? He doesn't even know me? Why does he seem so casual and calm about this whole thing?

**Sam:** (_**Interrupting)**_ Because, I know what I want. (_**He whispers quickly in her ear over her shoulder)**_

**Mercy:** (_**Nearly jumping out of her skin**_) Ahhh! Don't do that! You scared me! Have you been listening? Oh just great. (_**She rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh but they continue walking as this conversation continues**_)

**Sam:** Let's just say I heard enough and I thought that your last statement warranted an answer; not an assumption.

**Mercy:** Sam, you say that you know what you want; but you know something, I don't believe it. You are going through a difficult time right now and I just happened to be someone new; that just happened to intrigue you; that is all it is. Intrigue is not desire, its curiosity, nothing more; in a day or two you will get over it.

**Sam:** You need to know that I am an adult and if a real man is an adult he will not need flavors of the month! You are confusing me Mercedes, it was you ex who did not understand the definition of desire; not me. I assure you I understand the definition very well; in fact the definition of that word presented itself to me the day of your interview when you put me in my place about the nature of my business. I _**longed**_ for someone to come into my office feeling the same way about my work as I did. When you told me about that song and I listened to it I knew then that you were intelligent and strong you had to be to turn your back on this "defined beauty" crap and that is when I _**desired**_ to know you better. The walking with the folders to bathroom showed me your sense of humor which is why I _**craved**_ spending more time with you, even the spinach in your teeth just made you real which gave me an _**urgency**_ to stay close to you. But it was the story about your father that made me _**want**_ to kiss you. So believe me when I tell you that I know what I want. I _**desire **_you!

Somewhere in the middle of Sam's speaking they had stopped walking and they were standing there under the Arc de Triomphe, when Sam leaned in and kissed Mercedes.

The kiss was down right heavenly and magical all at the same time. Mercedes was definitely lost in it for a few minutes but then she remembered her mother and she stopped.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I can't. I cannot get caught up in the nice things that you are saying to me; because that is what got my mother to trust someone that she should not have, and I have known you for less time than she knew my father.

**Sam:** Do you really believe that I would try to take advantage of you?

**Mercedes:** Unfortunately, I do not know you well enough to know what you would do. Today you have me in a strange city and now you are telling me that you want me to be your woman. Sam, I am sorry this is going way too fast for me; and honestly it is hard for me to trust in it. When I let someone in the last time he cheated on me with another woman and he took her to my place to do it. I am not a very good judge of character; so understand, it is not so much you that I do not trust; but I do not trust myself to make the right decision here.

**Sam:** I would never do something like that to you; not what your ex did, and certainly never what your father had done.

**Mercy:** Those things maybe true, but honestly, it is too soon for me to tell those things right now.

**Sam:** Well, you do not have to worry because I will prove myself to you Mercy.

**Mercy:** Sam, there is something else. We have been trying to be honest with each other, I think, and so I have to let you know the second reason why I am uncomfortable with this situation.

**Sam:** What is it?

**Mercedes:** You came here because you missed who you really were. But the truth is I am… (_**She takes a deep breath and then sighs**_) I am really attracted to you; and I am not going to lie about that. But you do not like who you are right now and yet that is all I have ever seen. I believe that I could really grow to care about you deeply; but I don't want you resenting me for it. The fact that I am attracted to the person that you are now may become a problem for you in time. You may always wonder if I would have ever really wanted you for the real you. But honestly, I may never know, and I don't want that to come in-between our friendship either.

Sam stood there thinking about what Mercedes had just said. He knew he never mentioned her looks when he described why he wanted to be with her. Not because he was not physically attracted to her, on the contrary, from the first day he saw her he thought how deliciously cuddly she looked and how he could have dived into her all day long. He chose though not to mention anything about it because of what she told him about her mother and father; he did not want her comparing her father to him. Which he supposed would be almost impossible, not to do, because of the circumstances.

What he had not taken into consideration though was what she had just said. If she was attracted physically to him now, how does that make him feel? (_**He wondered**_) It would not be unrealistic for her to be. (_**He thought; not in a conceited way**_) but he understood the plastic surgical business and the laws of symmetry and how those things manipulated properly help the attractiveness levels to rise; in common society. His doctor was very particular about that, which is what made him he best at his craft.

**Sam:** Well, then as my friend, will you allow me to show you some pictures of my true self?

**Mercedes:** I will want to see them, but not just yet, because honestly it feels dangerously close to a test and I am not willing to fail that test at this moment.

Sam considered what she just said and even though it might not have started off that way he could not deny that it could very well possibly turn into a test and then a problem and not a help; because of that he also was willing to put that off until another time.

**Sam:** Mercedes, I just want you to know that I am really attracted to you too; really attracted, but I don't want you to hold that against me either. I suppose that in relationships with more well-adjusted people; these things would actually be a sign of good things in the relationship.

Mercedes just laughed.

**Mercedes:** Yeah, I suppose you are right; (_**She half chuckled nervously**_) we may be a little too damaged to have a relationship with each other. (_**She lowered her eyes to the ground in sadness**_)

**Sam:** I don't believe that; I think we have finally found the one person in the world who can help us to be healed from all the damage that has been already done; each other. (_**He said as he looked at her lovingly; then he spoke again**_) C'mon let's go home.

Sam hailed down a cab and off they went back to his home.

**XXXX**

Sam is standing in his kitchen cooking an egg on the stove.

**Sam:** You know it is hard to get something to eat when you are around; are you allergic to food or something?

**Mercedes:** Ha, ha very funny. I thought you were making me an original Parisian omelet. You kidnap me and take me away to Paris and then you don't feed me.

**Sam:** If I recall I was not the one running, at top speed, out of the restaurant this evening.

**Mercedes:** Well, if I recall I wasn't the one loosing my mind and firing my staff this evening either. Speaking of that; you are not serious are you Sam? You are going to let me keep my job right?

**Sam:** Are you really serious about giving us a chance to work regardless as to whether you have a job at my office or not? Because, I will always choose us being together compared to you working for me. (_**After a pause Sam continues**_) Really, the only great thing about you working with me was that I got to see you everyday; but the truth is, even if you are not working for me any longer; I am still planning on seeing you everyday.

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes….

**Mercedes:** If we were dating and I was still working for you, wouldn't that be uncomfortable for Heather?

**Sam:** Heather works part-time.

**Mercedes:** But…

**Sam:** (_**Interrupting her again**_) See… I knew it would still be an issue for you! I don't want to sound like a lecherous, sexually harassing boss Mercedes. I really don't but, either we date while you work for me; or I fire you and give you a year's severance pay and then we date; or you quit and I still give you a year's severance pay and we date, it is up to you, but the only thing in this equation that is non-negotiable is that we will be dating. So take your time and think about your options I'll wait!

As Sam finished speaking he placed an omelet in front of her on the table in the kitchen.

**Sam:** Violà! Your meal is served.

**Mercedes:** You really are not good at taking no for an answer; are you?

**Sam:** The answer no came off the table when you spoke to yourself about how happy you were feeling about me wanting to date you.

**Mercedes:** YOU HEARD THAT!

**Sam:** Yes, but don't feel bad. No was also taken off the table as soon as you said you were attracted to me.

**Mercedes:** I thought you didn't like yourself though.

**Sam:** It doesn't matter I will work with it. Besides, if you are attracted to me than being me, may not be that bad after all.

While speaking he took an extra fork and ate a piece of her omelet.

**Mercedes:** Hey! That was my dinner! You make your own!

**Sam:** I haven't been here in a while; that was my last egg.

**Mercedes:** How old is this egg?

**Sam:** Well….

**Mercedes:** UGGG! (_**She spit out the egg in a napkin**_)Samuel Evans I am going to get you!

As she speaks he takes off running from the kitchen as he calls back.

**Sam:** Don't worry I'm a doctor!

Mercedes runs into the parlor grabbed a pillow from the chair and started hitting Sam with it; all the while laughing. Sam who is now also laughing; in return picked up another pillow and started fighting with her as well.

The time on the clock read 10:27pm the exact time Sam had died all those years ago.

Sam was right; this year it wasn't as hard as it had been any other year before.

**Author's Note: Please write a review- Thanks Anna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hi everybody, since I am not in school (Ashford University) right now, I start again on July 2****nd ****, you can find my postings pretty regularly. I don't know I how will be after that though, so I am trying to get a good bit done. I will probably post one or two more chapters between today and tomorrow so be on the look out. Thanks again for sticking with my story. This chapter has a slight T feel to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 7

Sam woke up this morning invigorated; for the first time in a long time he was just happy to be alive. This was a residual effect from last night and he knew it. He and Mercedes had spent last night laughing, talking, and watching an old movie on television. It was only when the movie finished and she excused herself for bed had he realized it was almost 2 am. That is when he got it, he had missed it, the moment that he had died had passed hours before, and for the first year since it had happened, it didn't matter. This time he wasn't alone, pining and watching the clock countdown. He wasn't sedating himself with wine and cursing icy roads; he was actually so busy enjoying being with her, that he had no time to focus on death anymore; because he was too busy living and enjoying life.

His only regret was that he did not kiss her goodnight.

As he lay on his bed he thought about the kiss they shared under the Arc de Triomphe it was just as wonderful as he had always imagined it would be. Her lips were so soft and tender and the more he kissed her; the longer he wanted to. Feeling her body pressed up against his was making his head spin even now; hours after the event had even occurred.

Sam felt the room getting slightly warm and adjusted his position in bed.

**Sam:** Tread carefully, Evans. (_**He thought to himself**_) Falling in love with her is one thing; but being in lust with her is something totally different. She is not the type of woman who can appreciate those types of advances; especially not this early in the relationship. If she is afraid of you being like her father; how will you ever advance this relationship to a more intimate one? (_**He thought**_) Will she consider another attempt at a kiss even a deal breaker? No, she needs to feel safe with me regardless of what my hormones may be screaming.

Sam adjusts his position in bed again.

**Sam:** (_**Whispering to himself**_) If I can just get another kiss it would help. I don't want her thinking that our kiss last night was just some sort of anomaly; and that it won't happen again. I cannot get trapped in the friend zone, not with this woman. She is intelligent though; so I am pretty sure she got the "I want to be more than friends" message from the type of lingerie that I ordered for her. (_**He smiled**_) I wonder how long I will have to wait to ever see any of those things actually on her body. (_**His eyes glazed over a little with anticipation; and then he pulled himself out of it**_) It doesn't matter how long Sam, because you are going to wait. You are going to wait because the waiting will help to prove to her that she can actually trust me, and believe in the feelings that I have for her. So what if the showers may be cold for awhile; I can handle it. This is going to be tough though; because of everything she has experienced; she will be anything but easy. But I like that; I like a challenge. But the challenge is not only getting her to want to be intimate with me; but for you Evans to try to pretend not to notice her physical attributes while you are waiting; and oh are they pronounced! (_**He smirked**_) I will admit following her from behind last night did have its advantages! (_**Sam felt his whole body react as he pondered the possibilities**_) But Sam, let's face it you know yourself and this is going to be really, really hard; not unlike how you are right at this moment. I guess it is time to take that cold shower now.

Sam gets out of bed and heads directly to the bathroom.

**XXXX**

Mercedes lay in bed and pondered young Dr. Evans. She would have never thought that someone who was as handsome as he was would ever despise looking at himself in a mirror. His story was heartbreaking; and the amount of suffering he must have gone through over the years broke her heart.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking to herself**_) How can I get him to see that he has always been the real Sam Evans even if his face is different from before. Everyone's face changes overtime, my mother used to tell me she stopped recognizing herself in the mirror once she got sick with her cancer. I wonder what he used to look like. He may not have been extremely different. His doctor was amazing though; because I could never tell that he had ever even been in an accident. Mercedes what are you going to do? You know completely how **hot** you think he is; let's not play games; he is **gorgeous**! But I feel like I am betraying him by enjoying how good looking he really is. Oh, dear God the look he gave me before he kissed me yesterday; if I could have I would have gotten a photograph of it; THE KISS! OMG! That kiss was intense! He was such a good kisser. (_**Mercedes then whispers**_) "Please sir, may I have some more"; as she giggles and pulls the covers up over her head. (_**She quickly uncovers her head and looks toward her bedroom door hoping that he did not hear that.**_) Door still closed; and chair still crammed underneath the doorknob. Hey, (_**she continued thinking to herself**_) a girl cannot be too careful. The truth is though it was just as much of a deterrent to keep her in as it was to keep him out. Last night through the second half of the movie all she wanted to do was kiss him. They sat on the sofa together watching a black and white film dubbed over completely in French and he would lean in over her shoulder and whisper in her ear the translations. His hot breath careening down her neck and the over her back; it was everything! Oh Lawd! What am I going to do Mom? I want him so badly. I am afraid I am going to do something, and enjoy it thoroughly, but then wish I hadn't. (_**Mercedes speaks out loud**_) Help me to be strong mom because honestly I do not think I will be able to hold out much longer.

With that being said she gets out of bed and starts looking through the shopping bags to pick out an outfit for the day.

**XXXX**

Mercedes enters the parlor and finds Sam reading a French newspaper.

**Sam:** Good Morning Mercedes! You are awake good! I am going to take you out to breakfast this morning and I thought maybe you would like it if I took you sight-seeing today. You said you have never been to Paris before right?

**Mercedes:** That's right.

**Sam:** Okay, grab a jacket and we can go.

Once Sam had Mercedes sitting at a sidewalk café he ordered their food from the waitress.

**Sam:** (_**Speaking fluently in French again**_) 1 croissant, 1 boisson chaude, 1 verre de jus d'orange, 1/3 baguette beurre confitures, & 1 verre de jus d'orange.

Mercedes just watched him in awe there was nothing sexier than watching a man speak French.

**Sam:** (_**Turning his attention to Mercedes**_) I wanted to thank you for last night; my anniversary came and went and I didn't even notice; thanks to you. It was the first time in a long time that I felt grateful to be alive on that day.

**Mercedes:** I was just a distraction anyone could have done it.

**Sam:** No, anyone could not have; because I have never wanted anyone to be with me, until you came along.

Mercedes smiled and looked around at the bustling street and tables that were nearby.

**Mercedes:** This place is really beautiful. (_**She exclaimed**_) Wher…

**Sam:** (_**Interrupting**_) Not as beautiful as you.

**Mercedes:** (_**Blushing**_) Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes…. (_**He smiled**_)

**Mercedes:** Where are you taking me today?

**Sam:** Well, there is one place I would like to show you first but after that I was basically just hitting the high points, you know the basic tourists' attractions.

The waitress returns to their table with their orders and they begin to finally eat a meal in Paris.

Since the temperature was dropping rapidly once they left the café Sam decided to show her some of the famed indoor attractions instead. So they went to several different museums: Galeries Nationales, Musse des Beaux-Arts, Pantheon, and then the Musse de Louvre.

After having a full day they went shopping and brought some food so that cooking could actually be done in the home and they went back to have dinner.

As they were chopping up scallions and green and red peppers for their meal Mercedes began to speak.

**Mercedes:** Thank you so much Sam for taking me to all those museums I really enjoyed myself.

**Sam:** Did you have any favorites?

**Mercedes:** The National Gallery I think, the art work there was exquisite. (_**Then she pondered for a moment**_) Sam? May I ask you a question?

**Sam:** Anything.

**Mercedes:** When do you believe that you are truly seeing an artist; while you are looking at them or by looking at their work?

**Sam:** I would probably say by looking at their work.

**Mercedes:** I was thinking the same thing. It is what comes out of the person that means the most.

_**She paused again**_

**Mercedes:** Sam, do you realize that you are a piece of art yourself? Who you really are would never be seen just by looking at you; but by what comes out of you, that is what matters most. So even if you still looked the way that you used too, it would not matter because what comes out of you is still the same; you are sweet, warm, kind, and considerate; so I don't want you doubting that I haven't met the real you; because I have.

_**Mercedes then lovingly smiled at Sam**_.

That was it! With that Sam walked over and kissed Mercedes again. This time he was not going to let her go until he was definitively out of the friend zone by at least 150 miles.

Mercedes was pleasantly surprised as he moved toward her and backed her against the wall for this kiss. The weight of his body pressed against her and the heat it generated was simply delicious. Although she had thoughts that this should probably not continue this time she quickly dismissed them. All she wanted, to continue doing, was to have him pepper these kisses on her neck which he was now doing with a passion. One of her hands reached up and stroked his hair while her other arm wrapped around his waist under his arms which he now had extended over her shoulders and bracing himself against the wall.

**Sam:** Oh, Mercy (_**He whispered into her ear as he continued his frantic kissing of her**_) I have wanted for so long for you to see me.

**Mercy:** I do see you Sam. (_**She said as she leaned forward and pressed herself even closer to him**_)

Sam then took one of his hands and wrapped it around the small of her back to bring her in even closer still. The room became very hot, very quickly and Sam was really losing his mind. The passion he was feeling toward her was even more than he had expected. This kissing session lasted about ten minutes when Sam started thinking.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) What is she doing to me? I just want to… I want to… (_**Then he whispered in Mercedes ear**_) Mercy, I want you so badly…. I want to…. (_**The frantic kissing continued**_) I need to… Oh God! I want to…. (_**But then it stopped**_) But I can't!

Sam pulled away from her abruptly. The sudden jolt shocked Mercedes and dizzied Sam.

**Sam:** (_**Breathing heavily**_) I will not have you thinking that I am like your father who only wanted one thing. And I want it! Dear God! Do I want it! (_**He shouted**_) But I am not failing this test with you. You mean so much to me already and I am not going to ruin that by not having any self control here. (_**He grabbed her hand and held it while the other caressed her face**_) I need for you to trust in me; because I don't want this for just one night, or even just one month.

Sam speaks again, as he is looking into her eyes and tracing her lips with his thumb; all along he is still breathing heavily.

**Sam:** I love you, Mercedes. I am in love with you. So I am going to keep in control here until I know that without a doubt in your mind, that you can say those words back to me too; because I don't believe you are the type of woman who can say those words to someone whom you do not trust.

Mercedes was simply staring at him, her breathing also still out of control, when he leaned over and chastely kissed her again.

**Mercedes:** Sam.

Sam stared at Mercedes waiting to hear what she was going to say and he was just hoping that she understood his reason for stopping and not take it as a personal critique; he would not know what he would do if she took this the wrong way.

And then she spoke.

**Mercedes:** I would like to keep working for you, while we are dating, because I would like to continue to see you everyday too. (_**She smiled**_)

Sam grabbed Mercedes hugged her, lifted her up and spun her around.

**Sam:** Now we are getting somewhere! (_**He shouted**_)

**Author's Note: Please forgive any mistakes and please write a review. Thanks Anna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, two in a day I hope you like this one. Thank you for all the love through reviews I cannot tell you how encouraged I am! It only helps spur on more writing Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 8

It was the morning that they were going to be flying back to Los Angeles when Sam asked Mercedes to go for a ride with him. Sam drove for what was about 40 minutes out of the city and to a road that had a small bridge that went over a body of water.

**Sam:** Before we went home I just wanted to show you where it all happened.

Mercedes not really knowing what to say just stared out into the rushing water which was heading downstream; then she finally spoke.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I know this is probably still difficult for you and I do not want to be insensitive to your situation. I know you only see a person who died here when you look out into the water; and it makes you sad. But when I look at this water I think about the person who lived and it makes me happy. Sam if you didn't survive that we would have never met; and I really needed to meet you. I needed to meet someone like you. You have been slowly restoring my faith in so many things; and for that I am truly grateful. Now, I understand if you need to stay here and connect with who you believe that you lost; but don't ever forget that I am really very happy about who it was that was found.

Sam leaned over in the car and kissed Mercedes.

**Sam:** It took a long time for me to be happy that I survived that accident and especially when I thought I had lost so much; but if I had to lose all of it again just so I could gain you, I would do it. C'mon I am going to get you back to L.A.

**XXXXX**

As much as Mercedes wanted to believe in Sam's flying abilities she was grateful when she was back walking the streets of L.A. again. She had just been dropped off and although she was not normally ready to call this place home yet; she was happy to be there. After getting all her laundry together from the trip and the laundry she didn't do before she left; she was now on a mission.

**Mercedes:** Remember, Mercedes bright and early tomorrow laundry day!

Now though she simply wanted to give herself a mani-pedi and relax with a romantic comedy she was getting all of her stuff together: movie, check; nail polish, check; nail hardener check; Emory board, check; pumice stone, check. Then she decided to do an all out makeover session. She would do her hair as well.

Once she took out her tracks she took a long hot shower and washed her hair once she washed her tracks and started drying them she put on her most comfortable robe that she had then she put on some plastic gloves, grabbed the glue and started working on her hair. Once she got her glue in her hand to start to put another piece of her hair back into place that was when all of a sudden her door bell rang, quickly followed by knocking.

**Mercedes:** (_**Muttering under her breath**_) It never fails every time you try to get yourself together; but I didn't order anything so why should…. (_**Peeking out the peephole**_) SAM! OMG! What is he doing here I just left him no more than two hours ago!

**Sam:** Mercy! (_**He says as he knocks on the door and rings the bell again**_) Mercy! C'mon open up! I know you are there!

Mercedes runs into her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror; just like she thought half of her weave in and half of it out. Mercedes wanted to cry as the knocking and door bell ringing continued on.

**Mercy:** Think Mercy! Think! (_**She said to herself and then Mercy quickly shouted at the door**_) I'm coming! (_**Thinking**_) Why does this kind of thing always happen to me!

She quickly ran to her dresser drawer got a scarf and wrapped it around her head; she then tightened her robe tightly and went and cracked open the front door.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I am sorry I can't invite you in because I was just getting into the shower.

**Sam:** Oh, don't worry it is alright; it will only take a second. I have some good news I have to share with you! C'mon let me in!

Sam was so excited she didn't think she ever saw him like that before, quickly assessing the situation she allowed him to come in to the hallway. She pulled her robe belt a little tighter and closed the door.

**Sam:** When I dropped you off, I realized there was some information I wanted to look over from my office and I went by there to pick it up and when I did I also decided to quickly check my messages.

Mercedes was excited for him, because he was excited, but she still had no idea what was going on.

**Sam:** One of my clients called and left a message that she decided against the procedure! Isn't that wonderful for the first time ever someone actually took what I said to heart and decided against changing who they are, just for the sake of the world's definition of beauty! (_**He yelled and smiled**_) Oh, you are my good luck charm!

Before Mercedes could say a word he quickly grabbed her up and spun her around and around.

**Mercedes:** Sam I am so happy for you! That is wonderful news!

Mercedes for the moment did not understand the significance of this action until after he had placed her back on the ground and she noticed a change in the way he looked at her. Sam leaned his head to one side and then said.

**Sam:** Mercy? Are you feeling alright?

**Mercedes:** Yes, I am fine I am just so happy for you. I know how much this all means to you and before you know it, you may be out of business, but you will have helped a lot of people. (_**She laughed**_)

**Sam:** (_**Still looking at her a bit puzzled**_) Have you decided to do something different with your hair?

Mercedes started to answer him but then she realized what he had said to her and her eyes grew wide; then she noticed the scarf that she had strategically placed on her head to help her avoid complete and utter embarrassment was now actually laying on the floor behind Sam. SHE WAS TOAST!

**Mercedes:** (_**Muttering**_) This! Cannot be my life! This! Cannot be my life! Yes, okay, Yes, I am doing something with my hair. You know Sam (_**Nodding her head up and down so that the differences in lengths become even more apparent**_) you could have called me, to tell me your great news; but no. No, you had to come over to my house right? (_**Now she proceeds to shake her head from side to side as a track now falls out and hits the floor behind her**_) Didn't we just see each other? (_**She is now completely avoiding eye contact; but continuing to mutter**_) So now there it is! (_**She throws her hands up in the air in complete surrender**_) It is out in the open; not that you should have not guessed this before, you are an intelligent man, but yeah, yeah, yeah, I actually have short curly hair and what you have been seeing for the last 2 months has been a weave; you know that long nicely textured stuff; yeah. In case you have not noticed we are two different ethnicities and normally my hair would not look like this without it.

Sam stared at her for a few moments, but he was also not unaware of the fear that was roaming around this room; so he answered in the only way that he knew how.

**Sam:** Cool! How does it work? Do you need some help? (_**He said as he was now taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves**_)

Mercedes now understood the depth of Sam Evans' love; but also his depravity.

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes…. (_**He smiled at her**_)

Mercedes started shaking her head and walking back to her bathroom (_**While yet again another track hits the floor**_)

**Sam:** I missed you, you know. (_**Pause**_) (_**Then speaks louder**_) You're cute when you're embarrassed!

Sam bends down and picks it up the hair as he follows behind her.

_**Sam:**_ Oh, C'mon I can do it! I have steady hands! I'm a doctor!

**Author's Note: Please forgive any mistakes and please review. Thanks Anna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi again remember I am not sure how many chapters this will be but I am not thinking it will be too many more I will know soon. But thank you all and I hope you stick it out until the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 9

Sam could not be happier about how his relationship was going with Mercedes. He was walking on the clouds. It had been three weeks since they came home from Paris and he had fallen even more in love with her now then he was then. He just enjoyed her company so much that he never wanted to leave her. Every time that he would say goodnight to her at her doorway he would find himself talking to her for at least two more hours. He knew that Mercedes tried to keep their relationship professional during business hours, but he found that extremely challenging. He knew the reason why he had his business, and he did want to consider his clients, but sometimes honestly he just felt like they just got in the way of him spending time with Mercy.

He did enjoy work a whole lot more though now that he would be able to pull Mercedes into his office and steal a kiss or two or seven in between patients. Mercedes would always protest in the beginning but he learned how to wear her down.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) Thank God for that spot right behind her left ear.

Sam thought as he waited for Mercedes to bring him the chart for his next patient. As soon as Mercedes walked into his office door he was out of his chair and quickly closed the door and blocked her way out.

**Mercedes:** Sam….

**Sam:** Mercedes…. (_**He smiled**_)

**Mercedes:** There are patients outside waiting to see you.

**Sam:** You may not know this but the Dept. of Transportation decided that this doorway to my office be immediately turned into a toll bridge; and you have to pay a toll to get back through.

**Mercedes:** Sam, do you want me to give you money?

**Sam:** On the contrary, I would never ask that of you! Now, the five kisses that are required that is another story.

**Mercedes:** Sam, your clients are waiting.

**Sam:** Then you better hurry up with those kisses, woman!

Mercedes leans in and kisses Sam

**Mercedes:** (_**Kiss**_) One, (_**Kiss**_) Two, (_**Kiss**_) Three, (_**Kiss**_) Four, (_**Kiss**_) Five. There.

Sam does not move.

**Mercedes:** Sam you are supposed to move from the door now.

**Sam:** Those kisses were to turn the doorknob; to open the door means five more.

**Mercedes:** SAM….

**Sam:** MERCEDES… (_**He smiled at her again**_) C'mon their waiting! (_**He said as he stuck his lips out again**_)

Mercedes slowly walks over to Sam and lightly sucker punches him in the stomach.

As Sam doubles over expecting more pain then there actually was; Mercedes then grabs the doorknob and begins to turn it and she says.

**Mercedes:** One day I'll kiss that booboo. (_**She walks through the door and walks down the hall**_)

**Sam:** (_**Jumping to his feet; giddy at the thought**_) I'll remember that promise! (_**He said yelling down the hall after her**_)

Once Mercedes sends the next patient into Sam's office she starts to complete some paperwork at her desk when a gentleman in a suit enters the office. He was quite noticeable simply because rarely do men come into the office.

**Man:** Hello, lovely; my name is Noah Puckerman and I am a sales representative for a new pain killer named "Advantage" which works twice as hard with half the dosage; would I be able to speak to Dr. Evans about leaving some samples.

**Mercedes:** Well, Mr. Puckerman…

**Noah:** Please call me Puck all my friends do.

**Mercedes:** (_**Smiles**_) Alright, Puck. Dr. Evans is in with a patient at the moment but if you are willing to sit down and wait for a few minutes; I will see if he will be available to see you.

**Puck:** As long as my seat has a direct line of sight to you; I will be happy to wait. Oh, excuse me sexy; but would you happen to have some bottled water here that I can drink while I wait?

**Mercedes:** Of Course!

As Mercedes gets up from her desk and heads to the break area to retrieve the water Puck never fails to take his eyes off of her "assets." Mercedes then returns and hands him the bottled water.

**Puck:** Thank you sweetheart.

When Sam's last patient leaves his office for the day; Mercedes calls Sam on the intercom and makes him aware of Puck's presence.

**Mercedes:** Mr. Puckerman

**Puck:** Puck

**Mercedes:** Puck (_**Mercedes corrects herself**_) a drug rep would like to speak to you may I bring him back to your office?

**Sam:** That will be fine.

Mercedes escorts Puck down the corridor and leads him to Sam's office. Puck conveniently walks behind her and continues to focus on her hips as they swing back and forth while she walks.

Sam walked out of his office and stood in his doorway awaiting the representative's arrival when he saw it.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) Was this man checking out Mercedes? Oh Hell to the No!

As Mercedes hands Puck off to Sam she takes the return walk down the long corridor.

The men shake hands.

**Puck:** Noah Puckerman for "Advantage" works twice as hard in half the dosage!

Looking over his shoulder at Mercedes walking away, he turns his attention to Sam.

Puck speaks once she gets out of earshot.

**Puck:** She has more curves than a Nissan Ad (_**He begins to snicker as he walks into Sam's office**_)

Sam whose anger is growing at this point is trying to contain himself before he punches this man straight in his Mohawk.

As Puck takes his seat in the office Sam slowly enters and closes the door behind him.

**Puck:** As that beautiful woman outside has informed you, I am a pharmaceutical representative for "Advantage" a pain killer which works twice as hard with half the dosage. As the company's representative in this area I would like to offer you some free samples which you can place on your "bootylicious" receptionist's desk, in our decorative display, for your clients to try after some of your in-house procedures.

**Sam:** (_**Giving him a death glare**_) I have a question; who replenishes the stock when the free samples run out?

**Puck:** I do of course; I will put you on my route and come by once every two weeks and replenish the stock. I will make you my last run of the day, like today, your closing up now aren't you? That way I can spend some time with Hot Mama out front. What's her deal? Because I would not wait to tap that! I like the chubby one's; most of them are grateful because they're lonely; an easy in.

Sam began to seethe with anger and resentment.

**Sam:** (_**Through slightly gritted teeth**_) We will not need your services.

**Puck:** I can give you a 2% kickback off of every bottle we sell from your prescription pad.

**Sam:** I said no. You should go now.

**Puck:** What can I do to convince you?

**Sam:** Nothing.

**Puck:** Well, maybe I can get the 411 on your receptionist out there before I go; I wouldn't want this to be a completely wasted trip.

**Sam:** If you so much as look at her as you walk by her desk; you will need to use your own product to help stop the pain that I will inflict on you; because I will beat you twice as hard in half the time. (_**He said very calmly**_)

**Puck:** What did you say?

**Sam:** You heard me. Now, I suggest you leave the premises right now and remember; don't even… look…her…way. (_**Sam said sternly**_)

Puck, recognizing the cold chill that was coming off of Dr. Evans, then rises from his seat and proceeds to exit out of his office.

Mercedes sees him approaching and attempts to ask him the outcome of the meeting.

**Mercedes:** Puck? What did Sam say?

Puck proceeded to walk past Mercedes without looking up and without one word.

Mercedes spoke again.

**Mercedes:** Puck? Puck?

Sam walks up behind Mercedes and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in close to him.

**Mercedes:** Well that was kind of rude don't you think?

Sam speaks as he starts placing kisses on her neck.

**Sam:** Don't worry babe he just realized that it was not to his "Advantage."

**Mercedes:** Humph (_**As she shrugs her shoulders**_)

**Mercedes:** Oh Sam, I don't know if you saw your email but there is a surgical conference happening in two weeks on the thirteenth through the fifteenth in San Francisco. They will be keynote speakers there discussing new techniques and disciplines so I wanted to know if you want me to confirm their invitation for you; it is an overnight stay so if you want to go let me know so that I can book your travel arrangements, and book you a hotel room.

_**Sam:**_ San Francisco huh? Have you ever been?

**Mercedes:** No.

**Sam:** Fine, confirm it, but you are coming with me.

**XXXXX**

**One week later**

Mercedes was in Sam's office collecting charts from off of his desk when she noticed that one of his drawers was left ajar. Assuming something had jammed it she started to open it to clear its treads when she saw the glimmer of a picture frames edge. She slammed the drawer shut. Sam who is now entering the room witnessed her slamming the drawer shut.

**Sam:** Are you okay?

**Mercedes:** Yes, I'm fine.

**Sam:** Did you see it?

**Mercedes:** No

**Sam:** Do you want to?

**Mercedes:** I don't think so Sam; not just yet. I hope that doesn't hurt you but I don't know if I want to dredge up the past when our future seems so promising.

**Sam:** You think our future is promising? (_**He smiles**_)

That is when Mercedes knew she spoke a little too much.

**Mercedes:** Well I just meant that we are having a good time and…

**Sam:** I am having more than a good time.

**Mercedes:** Yes, so am….

**Sam:** Are you only having a good time?

**Mercedes:** No, I was going to say….

**Sam:** That you loved me?

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes… (_**He smiled**_)

**Mercedes:** What I was going to say was that…

**Sam:** I love you

**Mercedes:** You are very special to me and I would rather not look at the picture just yet.

**Sam:** Because you love me

**Mercedes:** I am noticing a theme with you.

**Sam:** Have you noticed anything else?

**Mercedes:** Like what?

**Sam:** Like you should have kissed me already.

**Mercedes:** Sam….

**Sam:** Mercedes…. (_**He smiled**_)

**Mercedes:** Seriously Sam, can I have a little more time before I see the picture.

**Sam:** You can take all the time you need; as long as you are kissing me while you do it.

**Mercedes**: What am I going to do with you?

**Sam:** I have an idea. (_**As he closes the door to his office and moves toward her to kiss her**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam…. No… no… we are at work…. (_**As she circles around the desk**_)

Sam moves in a circular motion around the desk until he gets closer and he grabs her from behind and spins her around into his chest.

**Mercedes:** Sam… c'mon… let me go…

Sam starts kissing her behind her left ear.

**Mercedes:** Oh… ummm… ummm… (_**Conceding**_) okay for just a couple of minutes.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) Thank God for that spot right behind her left ear.

**Author's Note: Please forgive any mistakes and please write a review- Thanks Anna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Please forgive any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 10

Sam and Mercedes arrive at the Grand Hyatt San Francisco Hotel; the place is a bustle with surgeons for the conference checking in at the front desk. At the far right was a table for the surgeons to sign in for the conference itself and receive their name tags, informational packets as well as meal coupons for the event. The theme of the conference was "Plastic Surgeries New Frontier" and many of them had seemingly known each other from prior business conferences.

Sam and Mercedes took their bags and placed them in the lobby next to their feet as they decided on how they were going to be the most productive in their time management.

**Mercedes:** Why don't you sign in for the conference while I go and get our rooms?

**Sam:** Don't you mean our room?

**Mercedes:** It's a suite two bedrooms and a parlor; it is supposed to have a beautiful view, I can't wait to see it.

**Sam:** I am already looking at a beautiful view. (_**Then Sam takes his index finger and taps her nose**_) Boop!

**Mercedes:** Thank you Sam. But you should hurry over to the table because the line is long enough as it is.

**Sam:** Make sure you get all four keys to the rooms. We can interchange them.

**Mercedes:** Why would I give you the key to my room?

**Sam:** What if you lose yours?

**Mercedes:** That's why I have two.

**Sam:** That's why I have one.

**Mercedes:** Sam….. Go sign up for the conference.

**Sam:** Mercedes….I want that room key.

Mercedes places her hands on Sam's back and pushes him toward the table.

Mercedes then stands on line awaiting her turn at the front desk. Once Mercedes gets to the counter the desk clerk speaks.

**Desk Clerk:** Welcome to the Grand Hyatt San Francisco. How may I help you?

**Mercedes:** I would like to check in; the registration is under the name Dr. Samuel Evans for an Executive Suite.

**Desk Clerk:** Do you have the card with which the reservation was made?

**Mercedes:** Yes, here it is right here. (Mercedes hands her the credit card)

The desk clerk proceeds to enter the information into the computer and then has a puzzled look on her face.

**Desk Clerk:** I am so sorry would you wait here for just a moment I need to confirm something with my manager please.

Mercedes not quite understanding what is going on tries to wait patiently as she watches the desk clerk disappear into an office in the back. After a few moments the desk clerk returns with her manager in tow.

**Manager:** I am so sorry miss but there has been a slight problem and I need to explain the details. Although you had a reservation for an Executive Suite the reservation was not actually confirmed until the following week; and by that time another doctor who was traveling with a larger party received your room instead.

**Mercedes:** Are you saying that we have no rooms?

**Manager:** Oh, no ma'am, on the contrary, we have a room but it has been downgraded to a double instead. We have still placed you on a higher floor and you still will have exquisite views of our fair city; it is just that you will have two double beds and not two rooms.

Mercedes felt a quick jolt run through her body.

**Mercedes:** Did you just say that we will have to share a, as in, one room?

**Manager:** I am sorry about any inconvenience this may cause you. We will throw in a complementary dinner for two at Alioto's one of the famous attractions at the Fisherman's Wharf; if that will be okay?

**Sam:** That will be just fine; not a problem at all!

Mercedes quickly looks over her shoulder after hearing Sam's voice; to find him standing there agreeing wholeheartedly with the decision that had been made.

**Mercedes:** But Sam, I don't think you understood what they just said. They said we are no longer getting a suite but a double; you know the same room.

**Sam:** (_**Who is now all smiles**_) That's fine! We'll take it!

**Manager:** Thank you so much for your cooperation in this matter sir. If there is any other time you find yourself in San Francisco please make it a point to stay at the Grand Hyatt of San Francisco.

The desk clerk continued to input the card's information into the system, provided them with a Visa gift card for the dinner for two, their card keys and then she instructed the bell boy to pick up the bags and take it to their room on the 22nd floor.

Sam who is now heading toward the elevator with Mercedes begins to speak.

**Sam:** I am so glad that it did not take me that long to register at the conference table. This could turn into quite an interesting conference don't you think? (_**Smiling)**_

**Mercedes:** Sam, I am actually not a part of the conference so I will be taking in some sightseeing.

**Sam:** Well, you may not want to come on the first day but you should come on the second day they usually pull out all the stops for the second day.

Sam continues to speak as they are riding in the elevator.

**Sam:** Don't worry Mercedes the view will be great from this room too.

**Mercedes:** It is not necessarily the view I am concerned with Sam. Sam this room will have two double beds in the same room; do you understand this situation?

**Sam:** Don't worry Mercedes I'm a doctor!

As they exit the elevator and walk down the long hallway following the bell boy Mercedes feels her stomach start to tighten into knots.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) I don't know why am I feeling so nervous? Sam is a good guy, what are you talking about he is a wonderful guy. In all this time he has never once come across as someone who would not take my thoughts into consideration. He has always been so sweet and such a gentleman. So why do I feel jittery all throughout my entire body. Look at him; he is smiling wider than I have ever seen him. Oh, yeah Sam you are just loving this; aren't you? Do you know what this may mean Mercy? I know, I know, 1 room + 2 double beds + Sam + Me = XTAC 2 times! Why are you so afraid? (She asks herself as she watches Sam tip the bell boy who takes the money and quickly walks off toward the elevator from where he came) Just keep your cool and everything will be fine; or maybe an excuse, I can tell him I have cramps, he's a doctor he can get that reference. No, haven't I had enough embarrassing conversations with Dr. Evans. Maybe I could tell him the truth though; which would be more embarrassing than the lie about my cycle.

Sam opens the room door with the card key and proceeds to walk in ahead of Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) I still don't feel comfortable about my body yet, Sam. Hiding my body in clothing is one thing but allowing everything to hang out is quite another. Remember what Kevin said; he was repulsed enough to look somewhere else. How can I let Sam know that the confidence he seemed to fall in love with is not always here with me. I don't want to lose him like I did Kevin because, let's face it, he sees perfect bodies all day long and now is he really going to look at my body and not compare them to all the others while I am laying in a bed which is right next to his.

Mercedes walks into the room and is stunned.

**Mercedes:** Why is there only one bed in this room?

Sam stands there slightly puzzled, but even more willing to recommend this place to his friends.

**Sam:** Well, it looks like there was a mix-up in accommodations; but you do understand there is a big conference in this hotel and it is perfectly understandable that mistakes like this might be made. I am sure if they could have done any better they would have. But the point is; this is probably the best that they could do and we need not be the kind of customers who give these hard working people a hard time; not during this economy.

**Mercedes:** What? (Pause) Are you even going to call the front desk and mention this?

Sam picks up the phone and hangs it down immediately.

**Sam:** Busy.

**Mercedes:** Sam….

**Sam:** Mercedes….

After a few minutes of quiet as they stand there staring at each other and the one double sized bed in the room; Sam spoke again.

**Sam:** Oh, C'mon Mercedes, how would you feel if you were working a practically minimum wage job and the customer came down annoying you in the middle of a big conference about something that is really not a problem at all; when you stop and think about it. Think about that poor desk clerk didn't she seem haggard, just worn out from standing on her feet all day dealing with all those evil surgeons down there. The least we can do is not be a problem for her tonight when her shift is probably going to be over soon anyway and all she really wants to do now is go home to her cat!

**Mercedes:** (_**Pauses**_) You really are okay with this aren't you?

**Sam:** (_**Interrupting)**_ You have _**no idea**_ _**how okay**_ I really am about this.

**Mercedes:** (_**Conceding**_) Fine.

Mercedes watches stunned as Sam jumps up into the air and fist pumps.

**Sam:** Oh wait! You didn't see that.

Mercedes just shakes her head.

**Sam:** How are you about food tonight? Do you think we could get through an entire meal; understand we are in different city you know? Are we going to have another eating disorder like we did in Paris?

**Mercedes:** As long as you are not allowed around any eggs; we should not have a problem. (_**She wrinkled her nose up at him**_)

**Sam:** Hey! I am a great cook.

**Mercedes:** As long as Botchulism is on the menu.

**Sam:** Hey, I resemble that remark.

**Mercedes:** Are we going out to dinner?

**Sam:** I thought you would never ask.

Sam walks over and pulls Mercedes into a kiss and then takes the card keys and gives her one as he ushers her back out of the room.

**XXXXX**

Once they had shared a nice dinner for two they headed back upstairs to their hotel room Sam was practically running to the elevator and Mercedes recognized that she had to walk a lot faster to keep up.

**Mercedes:** Sam, are you in a hurry?

**Sam:** Who me no! I just thought you seemed a little tired, not a lot tired, but a little tired and would like to go upstairs to relax.

Sam started pressing the button for the elevator in a frantic rapid fire movement.

**Mercedes:** Sam you don't want to damage the button in a nice hotel like this.

**Sam:** I'll make a donation (_**As he frantically presses the button again**_)

Mercedes knew this was going to be difficult; it is not that she didn't love him she figured that out a few weeks ago; it was not that she did not trust him, she really did believe in her heart of hearts that he was a really good guy. He was funny and warm and she didn't want to lose what has been the best relationship she has ever had.

**Mercedes:** Why are you riddled with self doubt? He says he loves you.

The elevator opens and Sam immediately rushes inside.

**Sam:** C'mon Mercedes watch your step now.

Mercedes just stares at Sam as she slowly walks into the elevator.

Sam frantically pushes the button for the 22nd floor. Once the elevator door closes in the lobby and the elevator starts ascending to the 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th floor the elevator stops and the door opens; outside is a man with a child. Sam quickly places his hands up.

**Sam:** Sorry, we have a sick woman here we need to have this elevator go express please wait for the next one. (_**Sam closes the elevator door**_)

**Mercedes:** What was that? Sam do I look sick to you?

**Sam:** No, you look beautiful; but we should get you upstairs as fast as possible.

**Mercedes:** Why Sam?

**Sam:** So that we can go to bed; you know we have an early day tomorrow; me with the conference and you wanting to go sightseeing.

The elevator bell dings 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd the elevator door opens and Sam quickly pushes Mercedes out of the elevator.

**Sam:** Watch your back.

Sam grabs Mercedes elbow and quickly leads her to the front door of their room. He fumbles to get the card key out of his pocket and he unlocks the door. Then with a slow gesture he waves his arm at the door for Mercedes to enter the room.

Mercedes knows what she wants and she does want Sam, but she is not quite sure of how this is going to work, she was not prepared for this at all; not really. She found herself shaking.

**Sam:** I am really glad you came here with me, Mercy.

**Mercedes:** Sam…..

**Sam:** Mercedes….

**Author's Note: Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi, this chapter should have a mature rating so you have been warned! Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters just the scenarios I put them in.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 11

Mercedes walked into the hotel room as Sam follows behind her and closes the door and locks it. There it was staring at her, the one bed they would have to share tonight.

**Mercedes:** Sam I need to talk to you.

**Sam:** That's fine but can we get ready for bed first it has been a long day and a long drive. I just want to grab a shower alright?

Sam then kisses her on the cheek and starts walking over to his suitcase which is on the floor in the corner of the room. He squats down and opens it up and grabs some items out of it and walks toward the bathroom with items in hand.

**Sam:** Is it all right if I shower first?

**Mercedes:** No, I mean yeah, that's fine.

Sam smiles and winks at Mercedes as he enters into the bathroom and closes the door.

Mercedes is really starting to feel it now. That jittery feeling has intensified to the point that her body actually feels hot. She walks over and turns on the air conditioner.

Mercedes hears the shower turn on.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) The fact that he is taking a shower now is a good thing. I can take one after him and by the time I am finished he could be sleeping already. I was a long day and a long drive. He has already had a nice meal and a hot shower he will be out like a light. I mean look at the time.

Mercedes scans the room until her eyes fall on the clock sitting on one of the nightstands.

Mercedes: 8:22pm; okay, maybe not. Well, Mercedes tonight may be the night after all.

Mercedes walks over to her own suitcase and starts to pull out something to sleep in although she was now rethinking the fact that she had brought this powder blue baby-doll night gown which kind of screams "Come and get me". Once she has found it she goes and sits on the chair and picks up the remote control to see what's on television. She flips through endless infomercials and different news broadcasts when one catches her attention. Mercedes sees a news reporter standing next to an ambulance as EMS workers are loading a stretcher into it, and on the stretcher was Kevin her ex-boyfriend! The camera then pans to a woman who is half dressed screaming as the snow is falling on her body, she has blood all over her hands, and the police are handcuffing her and starting to take her away. All the while the woman is screaming "YOU BROUGHT THAT 'TRICK' TO MY HOUSE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouts this over and over again. Then the reporter starts to speak about a woman who stabbed her boyfriend five times for cheating on her and bringing the mistress into her home.

Mercedes can't believe what she is seeing and hearing.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) The woman who had been handcuffed and screaming was a lot thinner than she was! So what was Kevin's reason for cheating now; and in the same way? He brought someone to that woman's house too! I have been so afraid all this time that what he told me was true; that there was something really wrong with me, and that I couldn't really trust that anyone would really ever desire me. And then he goes cheating on another woman who is the exact polar opposite of me! In the exact same way! She's tall and real thin; that creep! That no good, lying, dirty, cheating creep!

As Mercedes pondered this some more she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

**Mercedes:** I was not the one with the problem! He was the one with the problem! I deserved to be loved, desired, and treasured and if he couldn't see that then, that was his loss, not mine! I believed those things he told me and now I realize it was all just a cover up for his lack of character and commitment! If I hadn't left when I did that would be me on the television with him instead of that other woman. I am perfectly fine the way that I am!

Mercedes hears the water turn off in the shower faintly in the background.

**Mercedes:** He had issues and he tried to make me feel like his issues where my fault! I was so afraid of being intimate with Sam because of him; he almost stole this moment from me as well as my self confidence. I am not going to continue to give you the satisfaction.

Mercedes hears the doorknob pivot on the bathroom door and the door opens.

Sam enters the room wearing nothing but a very small towel wrapped low around his waist, his hair was dark, wet, and slicked down. His abs were on full display and cut like diamonds; and his towel was so low that his pelvic bones were exposed on either side. Mercedes eyes trailed his every move.

**Sam:** I forget my pajamas. (_**He smiled**_)

Sam continued to walk back to his suitcase. He squatted down and rummaged through his bag once more until he grabbed some other items and then stood up. He noticed that the television was on and he spoke as he walked back to the bathroom.

**Sam:** Found anything interesting to watch? (_**As he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him**_)

**Mercedes:** (_**Who could not take her eyes off of him until the door shut and he was out of sight**_) Yes, I think I have! (_**Then she catches herself**_) Oooooh, you want to play dirty don't you playa! Ok I've got a little something for ya!

Mercedes gets up and goes back to her suitcase and pulls out a small case and holds it in her hands.

Within a few minutes Sam comes back out of the bathroom wearing pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

**Mercedes:** Is it my turn now?

**Sam:** Yeah, the bathroom is all yours.

With that Mercedes walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam paces back and forth and quickly scans the room. He reaches for his wallet and places it on the bedside table.

Sam hears the shower turn on.

**Sam:** Should I turn the lights off? Why, I want to see her! Yeah, but you can tell she is the shy type, have some consideration; we can work our way up to a little lights on action later. She needs what she deserves. I want this to be perfect simply perfect. Sam then comes up with an idea.

Sam picks up the phone and orders room service.

**Sam:** I need a dozen red roses, candles, and a bottle of champagne sent up to room 2211 right now.

**Desk Clerk:** Yes, sir!

Sam still pacing starts thinking again.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) What if she doesn't want to? (_**Sam's breathing became rapid**_) Oh dear God don't say that. It could be a real possibility though; and then what? (_**Sam slowed down his breathing by taking some deep breaths**_) If she doesn't want to, that's fine; I will wait (_**Thinking with a dejected feeling**_). It will probably kill me tonight; but I will wait! I love her and most of all what she has to understand, from this night, is how much I love and desire her no matter what. I really hope she wants to though.

Sam was so lost in thought he almost did not notice a knock on the door. Sam grabbed his wallet and opened the door. The bell boy delivered the red roses, candles, and the champagne and Sam handed him the ice bucket and asked him to run and fill it up down the hall which he did. Sam thanked him and then gave him a tip and the boy was gone.

Sam turned off the television and heard that the running shower had already stopped. He placed his wallet back on the night stand lit the candles and stuck the champagne in the ice bucket. Sam debates on whether or not he should be sitting on the bed or standing when she enters the room he opts for standing and looking out the window at the view.

**Sam:** That may not be too intimidating. (_**He thinks**_)

Now, he just had to wait.

In a few minutes Sam hears the doorknob turn and the bathroom door open. Not knowing exactly what to expect he freezes and decides it is best not to turn around just yet. Mercedes looks at the room and notices the roses, the candles and the champagne. Immediately her whole body warms in anticipation.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I have something to tell you.

Sam's curiosity is peaked but so is his worry.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) Please don't say you don't want too! Please don't say you don't want too! (_**Speaking**_) What is it?

**Mercedes:** I love you with all my heart and I want you to make love to me tonight.

Sam spun around so fast that he accidently kicked the chair he was standing next to and it almost fell to the floor but he grabbed it. Once he set the chair right again he looked up to see his Mercy. She absolutely took his breath away.

She stood before him in the sexiest powder blue baby-doll night gown which clung to hips and peek a booed right at the tip of her thighs, and it definitely was higher in the back then it was in the front. Her hair framed her face in these magnificent wavy loose curls and her make-up was flawless. She was so beautiful. Then he remembered what she said.

**Sam:** What?

**Mercedes:** Sam, I love you. You told me that you would not make love to me until I could tell you without a doubt that I loved you, and that you knew that I could not say it to someone that I did not trust; and you're right, but I trust you and I love you. So I am asking you to make love to me.

Sam felt like he was going to faint. He had hoped it would go well, but he never expected this well; especially with him not even getting anywhere close to that spot behind her left ear yet.

**Sam:** Did you just say that you loved me?

**Mercedes:** Yes, I did. I love you.

Sam walked over to Mercedes grabbed her face in his hands and began kissing her. Mercedes, who was now completely surrendered to what was about to happen between them, started to enjoy the movement of his hands which were now sliding down from her face down her body. Sam continued kissing her passionately as he let his hands begin to explore this wonderland that he had only dreamt of hundreds of times before.

He did not rush this process he wanted to take her in completely; in his finger traced her collarbone as he traced it all the way down to the tip of her cleavage and then he stopped and looked at Mercedes whose head had slightly arched backwards to allow him access.

**Sam:** Mercy, I love you with all my heart.

**Mercedes:** Mmmm… (_**She nodded**_)

Mercedes just moaned her agreement as she grabbed his hand and walked him toward the bed and sat down. She reached over to take off his T-shirt which Sam took of in an instant and threw it to the ground. Mercedes started to untie the bow to the outer layer of her baby-doll gown when Sam spoke.

**Sam:** Allow me. (_**He whispered**_)

Sam starts to pull at the string as he nuzzled his head on her neck and started kissing her behind her left ear. He then extends his arms and drags the shell over the back of her shoulders and discards it on the floor beside the bed.

Mercedes slowly climbs back further on the bed and lies down as Sam overshadows her every move.

**Sam:** Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? (_**He says as he exposes her naked body by sliding his hands up her thighs and carefully drags her gown completely off**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes… (_**He smiles as he begins to kiss one of her breasts and fondles the other one with his hand**_)

Mercedes responds to his every touch and eagerly reaches toward pulling off his pajama bottoms. They are also discarded along with his underwear beside the bed on the floor.

**Mercedes:** Oh Sam, uh (_**She moans and licks her lips**_) uh, I love you so much.

Sam continues his kisses all the way down her body stopping to nibble at her inner thighs. He moans in sheer delight as he continues to attack her body in a feeding frenzy of emotion and lust.

It is then that Mercedes speaks again.

**Mercedes:** Please Sam; don't make me wait any longer.

With that Sam reaches for his wallet and grabs a condom out of it and puts it on. Once he had done so he enters her. The movements are slow and deliberate at first as they consistently whisper each other's names with every moan. Sam who begins on top of her desires to watch his love from a better angle so he rolls over and places her above him. As he stares into her eyes she rides him as a well trained equestrian would. He reaches his hand up and tucks her hair behind her ear and drags his thumb against her lips. Unable to contain his passions he lunges forward to begin to suckle at her breasts once more.

Mercedes movements become faster and faster and their breathing become even more in sync; an explosion of ecstasy and emotion flood them both.

**Sam:** Oh, Mercy… Babe, I'm… I'm …. Sam wraps his arms under her arms and grabs her shoulders he clings tightly to her and moans loudly one last time.

**Mercedes:** Oooooh…Sam don't stop please! She shutters and then collapses over his convulsing body.

Sam and Mercedes cling to each other on their sweat soaked sheets and he speaks as he continues to kiss her over and over again.

**Sam:** Mercy, promise me you won't ever leave me. I love you so much; I cannot go back to life without you.

**Mercedes:** I don't want to ever leave you Sam; so don't worry.

**Sam:** Then that's a yes.

**Mercedes:** A yes to what?

**Sam:** I just asked you to marry me.

**Author's Note: I thought the reason Mercedes did not want to sleep with Sam was a lack of confidence but although it was something he could have attempted to give her. I felt it was something that she needed to find within herself. Please Review- Thanks Anna**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Please forgive the delay in posting. I had graduations to prepare for. I hope you all like the update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 12

Mercedes looked at Sam and she can see it in his eyes that he is truly serious in what he has just asked her. Mercedes sighs as she begins to speak.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I am really flattered that you want to, but I am going to say something to you and I want you to just hear me out okay?

**Sam:** Alright.

**Mercedes:** You seem to be a bit impulsive (_**She said as she started kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling his ear**_); and although I don't see marriage as being out of the question; it is still a bit soon for me to think about. (_**Then she stopped her action and looked directly at him**_) Besides; what about your family? You never speak of them. What if they don't like me? There is so much more I would like to learn about you, than just how wonderful you are; like when did you develop a love of flying? Or do you have any siblings? What college did you go to? And, what about the times when things might not be so wonderful? Will we be able to survive a fight without calling it quits? I want us to love each other completely, not just the fantasy ideal of each other, and so I think we should wait a little while.

Sam listened intently to what Mercedes had to say before he spoke again.

**Sam:** I know that I may seem impulsive; and I don't want that to imply to you that just because I am impulsive, that I am fickle and do not really know what I want; I know exactly what I want; I want you Mercedes; I know that. (_**Sam looks down slightly ashamed before speaking again**_) My accident was fourteen years ago, but you have to understand; I did not start living again until I found you. Now, I am ready for all that life has to offer and I want to share it all with you. (_**He grabs her face in his hand and pulls her into a kiss and then whispers**_) I know it may seem impulsive (_**As he strokes her face with his thumb**_) but in all honesty it is just happiness. I never thought I'd feel this way again. I am just so happy with my life now, because of you, that I don't want to waste another day.

**Mercedes:** I understand that, but I also think that you are leaving out a major detail in your line of reasoning. Sam, I don't want the planning your life to be out of fear either. You are afraid it will all disappear aren't you?

**Sam: **(_**Sam paused for a minute and looked at her as if she had read his mind**_) Mercy, my accident happened and there was absolutely no warning whatsoever. I have never felt so out of control in my life. I was powerless to stop it; no matter what I tried to do to prevent it. That does something to a person. I understand now more than ever that tomorrow is not promised to anyone. I am afraid. I am afraid that it could happen again, that something can hinder our lives together and that I will be powerless to stop it. You are right, my fear of that does make me want to experience everything with you quickly, but not rashly or lightly; never lightly.

**Mercedes:** I'm glad you think that you really know what you want but I don't want you to worry Sam. It is true that many things can happen that are beyond our control, but we have to be strong enough to accept what comes, it's a part of life, but I just want you to know that if it were up to me; you would not leave me and I would not leave you.

Sam smiled as he kissed her again.

**Mercedes:** But Sam, you still haven't said anything about your family? Are they still alive? Would they accept me?

**Sam: (**_**After pausing again for a few moments**_**)** I don't talk about them because they are not worth talking about. I never got along with my family even before my accident; but the accident just made it plainer for me. I don't need them in my life.

Mercedes felt a tightening in her chest as she sat up in bed.

**Mercedes:** Sam, why do you say that?

**Sam:** They are not the type of people that I want to be; and because of that I avoid contact as much as possible.

**Mercedes:** Who are we speaking of – your parents?

**Sam:** Mercedes, my parents are old money; they are the worse type of snobs; they just reek of classism. They spew their poison everywhere they go and I cannot stand it. I also have a younger sister who I had hoped would not buy into their nonsense, and for a while she seemed okay, but when she started getting older and she was placed in those boarding schools and then the Ivy League Schools she became just as bad as they were; sometimes even worse. They all walk around with a sense of entitlement and I would rather stay away from that whole aspect of my life. I got tired of fighting them and trying to turn them into human beings.

Mercedes could not understand. How was he so down to earth if this was the environment he had been raised in?

**Mercedes:** Then Sam, why are you so different? Didn't you grow up in the same environment and the same types of schools?

**Sam:** I am grateful that I had a point of reference to keep me grounded, Ethel was a great housekeeper and cook; she was more of a mother to me than my own mother was. If I could introduce you to anyone and call them my family it would have been her. She had worked for my family since she was a child because her mother had worked for my family too. My family has no idea that I ever found out about this story that I am going to share with you; but my father, Mackenzie, was in love with her. They grew up together in our family home in Tennessee and my father would sneak off to be with her. My grandfather, Richard, liked Ethel and wanted to help pay for an education for her when they reached their junior year of high school. But then Ellen came into the picture; she is my mother. They moved into the neighbor and she had decided she wanted my father. Her family started getting really close to my family and she proceeded to make my grandfather feel like a fool for even suggesting that he would send someone like Ethel to school for an education when she obviously could never use that type of education with her status. She convinced him that he would just be making Ethel and outcast among her own kind. So she never got to go to college after all. My father loved Ethel but he was a weak man, he still is, so he left her behind and went to school and that is where Ellen got her hands on him; before they knew it they were married and before long they were having me. I always believed that Ellen could sense my father's feelings for Ethel; because she insisted that she stay in the house and work for them. It was almost as a punishment for daring to even attempt to have a relationship with the man of the house; and to teach her to stay in her place. Ethel suffered at the hands of my mother for a long time.

**Mercedes:** Ethel was black?

**Sam:** Yes. By the time I came along Ethel was a big woman (He chuckled to himself) she told me that she would eat a lot because food gave her soul comfort. "It seems like being in this house just makes me uncomfortable all the time; so I eat all the time" she used to say; oh, but she gave the best hugs (_**He sighed**_). She used to tell me that I was truly like a son to her and I used my relationship with her as my reference point. Whenever my family would start to rant and rave about how certain types of people just didn't work hard enough to advance in society; I would think about how hard Ethel worked in our home everyday and it did her absolutely no good, if she did not advance it was not because she didn't work hard enough, it was because of my parent's agenda, which did not allow her to advance. (**Sam sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair**) Well, really it was my mother's agenda. Ethel was a smart woman though, she read almost all of the books from the family library and she would keep herself informed with news on the radio everyday. When I would come back home from being away at school I would share a lot of my schoolwork with her and let me tell you she was brilliant.

**Mercedes:** What happened to her?

**Sam:** She died of a heart attack. She had her first one right around the time of my accident. I had just gotten the call from my father and he told me that she was ill but he would not have her taken to the best hospital because Ellen would not approve; she was concerned about what people would say. So they took her to a hospital that was farther away and that time away from medical care scarred her heart muscle and made it so that her second heart attack would have the higher probability of becoming fatal. Which it was; she had the second more severe one right after I had had my plastic surgery. (_**Sam was set adrift on a memory**_) She was pretty heavily sedated when I was finally medically cleared to go to see her in the hospital she didn't even recognize me; I think that is one of the reasons why I really hated the way that I looked; because the one person, at the time, who I really cared about and loved could not recognize me any longer. I believe she thought that she died all alone with no one who loved her nearby; she kept calling out my name and wondering where I was, and why I wouldn't come to see her; she would not be comforted by me even in the end. (_**Then Sam looked at Mercedes**_) I am really afraid that there isn't going to be enough time to spend with you.

**Mercedes:** We are not going to think like that okay? Sam, how did you find out about your father and Ethel?

**Sam:** When she died, I was the one who sorted through her belongings and I found letters that my father had written to her. They spanned the time that they were in high school even up until the time of her death. He still claimed that he loved her more than anything or anyone. Once she was gone though he became extremely bitter; before his attitude about race and classism was a façade; but once she died. The anger that he had about all of the time that he allowed to slip away; and the life that he had given up with the woman that he truly loved; made him hate the world. He truly became worse than my mother and she was already pretty terrible.

Mercedes was now worried and wanted to ask Sam something but she was not sure of how she was going to take his response.

**Sam:** I am not just a way to get back at your parents am I? I mean let's face it; there were so many women that you could have picked from, that would have met their expectations better than me; so why me?

Sam (_**who is now feeling upset**_) moved back and got out of the bed and placed back on his pajama bottoms

**Sam:** What kind of question was THAT? DO YOU HONESTLY think I would do something like that! (_**He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a glass off of it then he walked to the ice bucket and poured some of the melted ice water into the glass and began to drink**_)

**Mercedes:** I am just saying; did you always have a thing for black women? Or is it only now to prove a point to your family.

**Sam: (Shouting)** How, can you say that! I don't give a damn about my family! You are the one who brought them up! Did I ever once say to you that you even had to meet them? (_**Placing the now empty glass down on the table**_) And I am attracted to whomever I am attracted to I never let color determine that! I told you before that when you came into my office that day I became infatuated with you! That's all; nothing more! Why would you think that I would do something like that; I am not a rebellious child Mercedes!

**Mercedes:** (_**Now, shouting herself**_) I was not thinking it; I asked it. It was a simple question which you have blown completely out of proportion! I mean what am I suppose to say? You tell me this story of your family's history of classism and racism; not to mention your disdain for it, which is commendable by the way, but you don't expect me to wonder how, of all people, a poor black woman winds up in your bed! It was not an unreasonable question for me to ask Sam.

Sam is now staring out the window as Mercedes reaches to the floor and picks up her gown and places it back on. Silence fills the room for about five minutes when Sam speaks again.

**Sam:** (_**Turning toward the bed and facing Mercedes who is now holding her knees in her arms**_) You're right Mercedes. I am sorry. It was not an unreasonable question. You see, this is why I don't bother with my family; look how toxic they are, and they are thousands of miles away from us. I just don't want you to believe that I am anything like them because I'm not, and I also don't want you to believe that I would use you as a tactic; that goes against everything that I believe in.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I'm sorry too. I did not mean to make you upset. I know what it is like to be alone and have no family around. But I have to know it, because my mother died, and you know about my father. But you are different and your parents are alive and you still have a chance to salvage your relationship with them, but if I'm here and in the way….

**Sam:** (_**Interrupting**_) You would never be in the way.

**Mercedes:** If I am here it is going to cause more conflict for you, and I don't want to be the source of another problem in your life. Sam if I ever did meet them, and they still don't accept me, and you need to choose….

**Sam:** (_**Interrupting**_) Then I'm choosing you! Period!

**Mercedes:** Sam you're not listening. You only have one shot with your parents; you can at least try.

**Sam:** (_**While walking back from the window and sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her**_) Don't you understand? My mother died too, just like yours, Ethel was my mother; and my father I resent, just like you resent yours, because he also was too weak to be a real man. WE ARE THE SAME! (_**He placed his hands on her shoulders**_) We will be each other's family so you don't have to worry about them.

**Mercedes:** Sam…. Don't you think that…..?

**Sam:** Mercedes…. I think that I don't want to talk about them any more. Just like you told me that you were not ready to deal with the picture of my old self just yet; I am not ready to deal with my family. I just want to be here enjoying my time with you. We were having a glorious time tonight and I refuse to invite my family into our bed. And if I am not doing it then I don't want you doing it either, okay? (_**Sam leaned in and began nuzzling her neck again and kissing her as he whispered in her ear with every kiss**_) Do… you… understand? No…. more…. It is just…. us…. just you…and …..me.

The kissing became more seductive with each word and pretty soon Mercedes forgot all about the Evans family.

**XXXX**

The first half of the morning Sam spent in the conference room listening to doctors drone on about how each of their new modernized methods of doing certain procedures where far more superior than what the previous doctor had discussed. Sam enjoyed learning some of the information that he had received; but mostly he was tired of how these conferences always seemed to turn into a contest to see which person was the "Alpha Male" surgeon of the group. It was also becoming harder and harder for him to concentrate. He was waiting for the final break of the day so that he could meet up with Mercedes in the lobby and see if she had enjoyed sightseeing. He knew that he had a few sites he would like to explore himself once he got her back into the room this evening.

Once the last break before the end of the seminar was underway Sam walked out of the conference room and into the lobby searching for Mercedes. He immediately pulls out his phone and begins to send a text message.

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) Sexy! Where are you?

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) Are you referring to me sir?

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) My one and only.

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) I'm in the lobby.

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) Where, I don't see you?

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) Maybe you are not looking hard enough.

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) Oh, trust and believe I'm hard enough.

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) My boss should never say such things to me.

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) Mercedes….. You're fired… Now back to what I was saying!

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) Again! One day I am going to take offense to that!

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) No, never take offense; take it always as a compliment. Now where are you I need to see you!

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) I can see you!

Sam spun around in a 360° motion scanning the room as it passed him by. The room was filled with surgeons and other hotel guests but he did not see Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) Throw in a few body rolls with that spin and you've really got something.

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) I'll be sure to add that into the strip tease I do for you tonight.

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) Now we are talking! I think I'll call you "White Chocolate"!

**Sam: **(_**Texting**_) Oh, yeah? Where are you?

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) Turn around again but slowly this time.

Sam began slowly turning and at about the 185° mark Mercedes was standing in front of him smiling. Sam grabbed her and gave her a big kiss hello.

**Mercedes:** Did you miss me?

**Sam:** You have no idea how much. (_**He smiled**_) How was your day?

**Mercedes:** It was good. I went back to Fisherman's Wharf and then I went to Ghirardelli Square; speaking of chocolate I am going to totally remember that strip tease for later. (_**She said as her smoldering eyes roamed up and down his body**_) Then, I went to the Aquarium of the Bay and I walked through the shark tunnel it was magnificent. I learned quite a bit of great underwater animal facts there.

**Sam:** I'm glad that you had a good time. I'm just sorry that you had to go alone.

**Announcer:** All members of the seminar please report back to Conference Room A we are beginning in 5 minutes.

**Mercedes:** Well, that's your cue.

**Sam:** Oh, no already! Come with me don't make me sit in that boring conference room alone. (_**Sam puts on a pouty face and folds his hands together in a pleading begging motion**_)

**Mercedes:** Why are you bored it's your craft Sam?

**Sam:** I'm bored without you; and you are without me too, if you would ever admit it.

**Mercedes:** I can admit it!

**Announcer:** All members of the seminar please report back to Conference Room A we are beginning in 3 minutes.

**Sam:** Then good! Come with me. (_**Sam grabs her hand and walks with her into the conference room**_) It is only supposed to be about 20 minutes or so left anyway.

Once the conference room is filled again to capacity the conference leader Dr. Will Scheuster takes the podium and begins to speak.

**Dr. Will:** We have had an amazing time learning from our esteemed colleagues about the future of modern plastic surgical methods. Let's give them all another round of applause for their dedication and service to a craft which is most of the time life changing; and even sometimes life saving.

The room filled with applause. Mercedes leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear.

**Mercedes:** I feel like such a fraud!

**Sam:** Don't worry only about 10 minutes left. (_**He winked at her**_)

When the applause died down Dr. Scheuster spoke again.

**Dr. Will:** But, I would be remiss to not allow a speaker from the other side of the aisle to give his point of view in this matter. We have a surprise keynote speaker who was able to clear his schedule at the last minute to come and explain why he feels the artistry of plastic surgery has been lost in this rush to robotic and laser techniques. He is highly esteemed and many of us would not have even become plastic surgeons if it were not for his medical books that he had written, which became required reading for our medical schools.

Sam starts mimicking Dr. Will and Mercedes starts giggling as they are sitting in the back of the room. Sam then proceeds to start to tickle her side under the table and lost in their little world they fail to hear the name of the upcoming doctor.

**Dr. Will:** Please let's give a standing ovation for Dr. Peter Jacobson!

The people in the room quickly leapt to their feet with thunderous applause and cheers. All but Mercedes and Sam; who now are laughing at the fact that they don't know who is coming out next and trying to figure out how to sneak out of the conference door without being noticed.

Dr Jacobson walks to the podium as a movie screen descends from the ceiling and stops in the center of the room. He then requests in the wings that the lights be turned off.

The room goes dark.

Sam has now felt like he has won the jackpot as he begins kissing Mercedes in the back row of the conference room.

Dr. Jacobson speaks.

**Dr. Jacobson:** So many people do not understand anymore the tools of the craft. We are so busy trying to make sure that the procedure moves along quickly that we allow ourselves to become careless and make mistakes.

He shows a slide of a woman whose face was caving in on one side from mishandled Botox injections.

**Dr. Jacobson:** We allow robotics to operate for us even though we understand that there is nothing more sensitive on the planet than human touch. If a procedure is going wrong a robot will not detect the change in pressure points and blood flow as sensitively as a human finger will.

He shows a slide of a man with a jagged scar running down the right side of his face.

**Dr. Jacobson: **This surgery took half of the time but this patient will be paying for it with this scar for the rest of his life. Do you think this patient will trust a plastic surgeon again to attempt to fix his face? The answer is no. He will live with this scar rather than get help from a doctor like myself who understands the craftsmanship and dedication it takes to rebuild not just a human's face but also their self confidence.

Sam and Mercedes are still kissing quietly in the back as the doctor continues with his speech.

**Dr. Jacobson: **I will now show you what can be done if you stop worrying about insurance and billable hours and actually concentrate on the art aspect of plastic surgery.

He now shows a slide of a person whose face is so badly damaged that he is completely unrecognizable as a human being.

Even the trained surgeons in the room gasp in horror and whisper to one another about the severity of the damage. Mercedes and Sam break apart for a moment and look to see what the fuss was about but Mercedes screams a very short scream and turns her face away. Sam tries to comfort her.

The doctor now puts up a slide picture of a young man.

This patient was 19 years old when he was in a fatal car accident. I say fatal because this boy did die for seven minutes.

Sam now hearing faintly in the background starts to pull away from Mercedes because he wants to hear the story of someone who had gone through what he had gone through.

**Sam:** Wait Mercy, wait.

Sam and Mercedes both turn around and look up to the front of the conference room. Then Sam recognizes his plastic surgeon standing and speaking at the podium. When Mercedes notices out of the corner of her eye that Sam has then become white as a sheet; she then watches him as his breathing becomes more and more labored.

**Mercedes:** Sam?! What is it? What's the matter?

**Sam:** That picture up there- it's me!

Mercedes looks up again and on the giant screen in the middle of the conference room is a picture of a man she has never seen before; but who has just confessed to sitting right next to her.

**Dr Jacobson:** When this man was brought to me he had damage to his 14th marker, mid mandible, he needed a rhinoplasty reconstruction, to make his breathing normal again, a jaw reconstruction and to prevent scarring I did all of this through incisions in his hairline. According to the reconstructive ladder we started with the most complex issue his rhinoplasty which was most eminent; this was to help his breathing throughout all the other surgeries that would be required and worked our way up the ladder to the least complex surgery which was how we actually re-sculpted his facial features. He had five surgeries in all which spanned over eight months time.

Sam could not believe this was happening the he looked over to see Mercedes mesmerized by the speaker and staring intently at the picture.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) Oh, God. What is she thinking? She said she wasn't ready to see this picture and now it is on full display for the entire world to see! How could this have happened? No one got in touch with me about this at all!

The doctor at the podium now shows another slide one of Sam Evans at 20 years old after the surgery. The entire room gasps at the sheer craftsmanship of Dr. Jacobson after having seen the slide of all the damage that had been done to him.

Then Mercedes sees it, it really is Sam's face staring at her from the screen. Her breath also becomes slightly labored. She feels for Sam in this moment and cannot fathom what he is experiencing or why this is even happening at all.

The doctor continues to discuss how he has defined this young man's jaw line; given him a more pronounced indentation in his chin, and slimmed down the bridge of his nose.

**Dr. Jacobson:** This young man was even more handsome now than he was before the accident thanks to craftsmanship; not computerized toys. We must not move so far into the future that we do not recognize the brilliance of the past.

The crowd roars with applause and cheers of how Dr. Jacobson has truly mastered the craft with merely his hands and chisel. "He is truly worth admiring!" One doctor shouts. "A gifted surgeon!" Another chimes in.

Mercedes reaches over and grabs Sam's hand.

At that moment Dr. Jacobson speaks for one last time.

**Dr. Jacobson:** I am able to share this work with you today because I was told unfortunately that this young man who lived another 11 years passed away. I would like to introduce his mother who wanted all the plastic surgeons here to learn what time and technique can really accomplish.

The doctor extends his hands toward the wings.

**Dr. Jacobson:** Please welcome, Mrs. Ellen Evans!

Sam stands up immediately. As his mother walks across the stage and give Dr. Jacobson a big hug.

Applause erupts again as this woman who had lost her son was willing to share this information to help the world of plastic surgery.

**Mercedes:** Sam, did he just say? (_**Sam looks at Mercedes who is still sitting down in the chair next to him)**_

**Sam:** Yes, Mercy….. My mother.

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, I know that Sam is an adult about 33 years old in my story and he seems to do some silly things like kissing in the back of a conference; but he was in an accident at 19 and pretty much hated life since then so he was emotionally stunted around that age frame. Now that he is moving on with his life he is as playful as a college student would be; and I know there are college kids who would do that sort of thing.**

**Please forgive any mistakes and please leave a review- Thanks Anna**


	13. Chapter 12 Photo Information

**Author's Note: I am sorry everyone my many distractions made me forget to add an important note. I have just started a Tumblr page and if you go there you can see a picture of previous Sam (19) new Sam (20) and Dr. Sam at (33). I am new to all of this but it is at vonanna22 tumblr .com under the heading Looking for Purpose. Just thought I would add this little interactive tool to help us all see the same thing. **

**Thanks Anna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I am so pleased with your continued support and no you did not miss a chapter I labeled this chapter 14 to sync my chapters to that of the site. Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 14

Ellen Evans releases the doctor and stands at the podium when she begins speaking into the microphone.

**Ellen:** I would like to thank all of you for your hard work in the field of plastic surgery. When my son was so badly injured, as you saw in the slide, I was truly afraid that I would never be able to look comfortably at his face again; and that is extremely hard to say for a mother.

Mercedes pulled Sam down to his seat by the hand she was holding and then covered both of their hands with her spare hand and squeezed it.

**Ellen:** If it were not for Dr. Jacobson and his empathy and concern he not only helped me to look at my son again; but he also helped my son to heal and he made him the desire of young women everywhere. (_**She chuckled**_).

The room full of surgeons laughed as well.

**Ellen:** I could never thank him enough for all he has done. Although, I do not stand here with the right to tell any of you doctors how to handle your business practices; I urge you to take heed to what Dr. Jacobson has said because in my book he is truly a miracle worker! Thank you.

The surgeons in the room leapt to their feet again in a raucous applause while Dr. Sheuster walked out from the wings and spoke into the microphone.

**Dr. Will:** This concludes our seminar. Good night everyone.

Dr. Will then shook Dr. Jacobson's hand along with Mrs. Evans hand and then helped to escort them off of the stage.

Applause continued as the lights came back on the crowd started to disperse from the conference room until no one was left except Sam and Mercedes. Sam sat with his head hung down and all Mercedes could do was to stroke his back with her hand and then wrap her arm around his shoulder. She had no idea what to say or what to even think. All she could do though is feel the pain; his pain. She had felt that Sam had suffered so much in his life already and this seemed more than anyone should ever have to take. It had been about fifteen minutes since the last person left the conference room and the silence was deafening. When Mercedes finally thought that it might be a good idea to get Sam out of this conference room and up into their hotel room. The silence was broken.

**Ellen:** So, I had to come to one of these things to finally get a look at you. It has been three years Sam. I believe you owe me some Mother's Day cards.

Mercedes could feel Sam's whole body tighten under her grip.

**Sam:** Ellen, how dare you speak to me! (_**Sam sits there with his eyes closed and shaking his head from side to side**_)

**Ellen:** Now, Sam is that any way to speak to your mother; and who is this? Have you lost all of your manners since you have gone slumming Sam?

**Sam: **(_**Immediately getting up from his seat**_) Watch what you say Ellen. HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE IT! PUT MY WHOLE LIFE UP THERE FOR THE WORLD TO SEE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT! YOU TOLD HIM THAT I DIED! WHO DOES THAT!

**Ellen:** Well, you were dead to me; weren't you Sam. Or at least that was the last thing you said to me as you stormed out of the house never to be heard from again. I had to hire a private investigator to find out that you even started a practice in L.A.

Mercedes is feeling extremely uncomfortable being caught in the middle of this family battle when she does not even know one of the participants who are involved. She wanted to get up and leave but she was also conflicted because she wanted to stay and give Sam whatever type of support that he may have needed.

**Sam:** Do you even know how many laws you have broken by telling him I was dead and revealing my medical history?

**Ellen:** I thought you knew me better than that. I can play chess with the best of them you always have a counter move ready in the wings. I will simply say that I received some bad information about your death. Besides this was a room full of doctors medical information can be shared with other physicians; you may not have wanted it too but then again you were not in any position to sign all of those forms after your accident were you? So I became your health care proxy instead and I thought it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

Ellen then turns her attention to Mercedes.

**Ellen:** Is there a reason that you are still in this room? (_**She gave her an icy glare**_) Any woman with any type of breeding would have excused herself a long time ago. (_**She looked away disgusted**_)

Mercedes who is shocked by what was just said to her attempts to get up and leave the room when Sam grabs her hand.

**Sam:** Ellen, you apologize right this very second.

**Ellen:** Since when do I apologize to the help? She is your employee isn't she? That is what my investigator told me. She should have known her place and left when people began discussing things that are none of her affair.

Sam then walked right up to Ellen while pulling Mercedes with him.

**Sam:** She is my girlfriend and if you don't treat her with some respect you will have to deal with me!

Ellen scans Mercedes up and down; and Mercedes feels uncomfortable under the weight of it. Mercedes attempts to calm the situation by reaching out her hand.

**Mercedes:** Hello, Mrs. Evans my name is Mercedes Jones. (_**Mercedes extends her hand in the hopes that Mrs. Evans will shake it**_)

Before any word has been said Sam takes his hand and lowers Mercedes hand.

**Sam:** (_**Speaking to Mercedes**_) You do not have to extend any type of courtesy to that woman. (_**He spoke sternly**_)

**Mercedes:** (Whispering) But Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes …. Please go up to our room and I will meet you there in a few minutes.

**Mercedes:** (_**Whispering again close to his ear**_) Are you going to be alright?

Sam nods his head.

As Mercedes walks out Mrs. Evans moves out of the way as to not be touched by her.

Once Mercedes has left the room Ellen speaks again.

**Ellen:** Well, well, well; that is your girlfriend?

**Sam:** She is not up for discussion!

**Ellen:** I would hope not; who would want to bring her up at parties? Really, Sam will you never cease in trying to prove a point!

Sam, who is now shaking with anger, speaks again.

**Sam:** WHY ARE YOU HERE!

**Ellen:** Because I thought you would be here; it seems I have to track you down because you obviously don't attempt to get into contact with your family.

**Sam:** I thought you were supposed to be a smart woman. If I did not get into contact with you it is because I do not want to speak to you.

**Ellen:** Well you are going to have to get over it. Your father is thinking about running for office and if he does he will need the love and support of his family.

**Sam:** You have got to be joking?

**Ellen:** No, I am serious we will need that good looking face of yours for some family shots for the posters that we will placing all over town. Thank God that doctor does good work. No one would want to vote for someone with 'Scarface" in the family. (_**She walked around Sam and sized him up**_)

**Sam:** How endearing mother for you to worry about my looks rather than my life.

**Ellen:** Well, you called me mother now that is a start!

**Sam:** I meant it sarcastically.

**Ellen:** Speaking of being sarcastic; you call that woman your girlfriend? I know you like to give to charities Sam but aren't you taking that a little too far. Enough is enough; with your father running for office you will need to have someone respectable on your arm and she is definitely not it!

**Sam:** (_**Begins slowly shaking his head**_) That is your problem Ellen you don't recognize a good thing when you see it. I am in love with Mercedes and I am not giving her up for you or for anyone else.

**Ellen:** (_**Scoffed**_) Mercedes good name, she is as big as a car; she is supposed to be your girlfriend and you couldn't even help her out with that!

**Sam: (**_**He points his finger in her face**_**)** This conversation is now over!

Sam begins heading toward the door.

**Ellen:** Sam I said that the family needs you for this opportunity. Your father needs it and I want it too; and you know that I always get what I want. Now you will come to the family home and you will have a presentable woman on your arm for the photographs; because I already have someone picked out for you. Our son will be a part of this campaign.

Sam is shouting while he walks out the door.

**Sam:** WHAT SON MOTHER? YOUR SON HAS BEEN DEAD FOR THREE YEARS!

**XXXXX**

Sam enters the elevator and pushes the button for the 22nd floor. His anger has become so enraged he can barely see clearly.

**Sam:** (_**Thinking**_) How did she dare to waltz in here, with her demands, after we have not spoken in years? She had everyone believing I was dead and now she wants me resurrected so that she can parade me around because she wants to be a politician all of a sudden! And the way she spoke about Mercedes. (_**His frustration growing**_) Those horrible things she was saying; if she tries to say one thing to her! URRRGGH! (_**He shouts out loud**_) How could I have been born to such a horrible person!

The elevator continues to rise 15, Bing, 16, Bing, 17, Bing, 18, Bing the elevator door opens and Sam hears someone speak. The person is calling behind his back and walking into the elevator at the same time.

**Dr. Jacobson:** I will ride it up and then take it back down!

Dr. Jacobson walks into the elevator and looks right in the face of Sam Evans. He steps back quickly as if he has seen a ghost because in his mind he has.

Sam stares at the doctor.

**Sam:** Yes, Doc. Just like the saying goes "The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

**Dr. Jacobson:** Sam? What are you doing here and why would your mother say that you were?

**Sam:** I cannot begin to tell you why my mother does the things that she does. And it is Dr. Samuel Evans now I was at the conference downstairs.

Dr. Jacobson's recognition and worry grew on his face immediately.

**Dr. Jacobson:** I had no idea that you were still alive. I had the permission of your mother and….

**Sam:** Just don't use me as your template for great surgery ever again.

The elevator Bings 20, Bing 21, Bing 22 and the door opens. Sam begins to walk through the door.

**Sam:** You have had a long and distinguished career doctor; I am sure that you have other cases that you can profile instead of mine. (_**Sam spoke in an eerily calm and even tone**_)

Sam continues to walk down the hall as the elevator door shuts behind him.

**XXXXX**

Mercedes is restless back in the hotel room. She is desperate to find out what Sam and his mother could have been discussing; but then she knew in her heart of hearts that it must not be good. She had never met anyone like Ellen Evans.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) How could she say that her own son was dead even though she knew that he was not? Who does that? How could she have been so cold to him? And what type of mother would share all of her son's heartbreak and pain to his own colleagues; even if she thought she was being helpful, why didn't she ask him first?

Poor Sam, no wonder he did not want to stay in contact with her. But I don't know what I can do to help.

Just then Mercedes heard the card key swipe the lock and the door opening. As Sam entered the room Mercedes rushes to him and gives him a big hug.

**Mercedes: **Sam? Are you alright? What did she say? I am so sorry for everything that you have been through today. Is there anything I can do to help you get through this?

**Sam:** (_**Sam sighs as he tightens the hug before speaking**_) I would love to have a kiss (_**He said smirking**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam I'm serious.

**Sam:** So am I.

Sam begins to kiss Mercedes and she returns the kiss but she is still the first to pull away.

**Mercedes:** Sam really what can I do?

**Sam:** Do you really want to know what I want from you?

**Mercedes:** Yes, of course.

There was a weighted silence for a few moments.

**Mercedes**: Sam…..

**Sam:** Mercedes….. I want to know what you thought about the picture.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone got to see the picture of Sam before surgery on my tumblr account please tell me what you think and if using tumblr with my fics will help us all to stay on the same page. Please take the time to write a review- Thanks Anna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you for your continued support and I hope you like this chapter. Oh and by the way for those of you who have told me you are having trouble with getting my tumblr account. My email is vonanna22 yahoo. com (no spaces) send me a personal email and I will send you the pictures myself. No worries!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 15

Mercedes was so worried about Sam that she had not even taken the time to thoroughly process what she had thought about the picture.

**Mercedes:** Honestly Sam I am a little embarrassed about what I initially thought but I can tell you how I felt; it felt… surreal.

**Sam:** Surreal?

**Mercedes:** Well yeah! I had been looking at you and then I heard you say "It's me" but when I looked up and saw the picture; I saw a stranger.

**Sam:** Why are you embarrassed about what you thought? You know you can tell me anything.

**Mercedes:** (_**Mercedes was now slightly chewing on her lower lip**_) I thought…. (_**She backs up a little and lowers her head**_) I thought…. I just had great sex with this man and I had not been properly introduced; boy was I a slut! (_**She smiled trying to lighten the mood**_)

Sam just laughed as he shook his head.

**Sam:** You are too much, you know that right?

**Mercedes:** You think so? All I meant is that I was stupid to have not looked at the picture before; there was nothing to be afraid of. It wasn't about what you looked like; what really mattered is who you are, and I know you well enough to know that I am in love with you; no matter what.

**Sam:** Does that unconditional love extend toward my family as well?

**Mercedes**: Oh hell to the no! I don't know about that! Your mother is pretty much a deal breaker! (_**She laughs as she shakes her head, shrugs her shoulders, and begins to walk away from him**_).

Sam pulls her back to him for another hug.

**Sam:** Then pretend that you never even heard of her.

After the hug Mercedes pulls Sam over and they sit on the edge of the bed.

**Mercedes:** Sam, really what did your mother want?

**Sam:** You are going to love this! (_**He says as he slaps his thighs with his hands and starts to rub hands up and down on them**_) She wants me to help my father campaign while he is running for office back in Tennessee. The posters and the interviews the whole nine; all of a sudden she would like us all to be the perfect family.

**Mercedes:** What did you say?

**Sam:** Exactly what you think I said; Oh hell to the no!

Mercedes started giggling.

**Mercedes:** I think that you have been hanging around me a little too much.

**Sam:** I could never hang around you too much. (_**He smiled and kissed her, but then his expression changed to that of regret**_) I am sorry though that she was rude to you. Just ignore her baby, I always do.

**Mercedes:** Is she really going to accept your **no** as an answer? She does not strike me as the kind of person who gives up too easily.

**Sam:** She isn't the type of person to give up easily, but I am not worried; as much as my mother wants to feel like she has any kind of control in this situation; I know that she really doesn't. We won't be hearing from her much longer.

**Mercedes:** How do you know?

**Sam:** Because her pride means more to her than anything; that is why she wants us to look like a great family for the campaign. She will see that it will be better for her pride to just leave me out of it.

**Mercedes:** Sam… what are you going to do?

**Sam:** I still have all of the letters my father wrote to Ethel. Once, I let her know that they will all find their way to the major newspapers back home, thanks to me; and also how they will thoroughly ruin his chance of getting into office. She will leave me alone for good. She would never want anyone to know that her husband preferred their maid to her for most of his life.

**Mercedes:** Don't you think that will be a little too harsh?

**Sam:** No, it is just what she needs; besides I won't really have to do it, just the threat of it will be enough. Mercy I told you that she is not someone I am willing to deal with; and now you have had a little glimpse as to why. But I don't want you to worry she is not going to be a part of our lives, not ever. I won't let her. I'll make sure of it.

**Mercedes:** Sam I wish it could have worked out differently for you.

**Sam: **Things have worked out differently for me…. because now I have you. I told you before you are my family and I am perfectly fine with that.

Mercedes looks into his eyes.

**Mercedes:** Do you have any idea how much I am falling in love with you?

**Sam: **Well I know a way that you can show me sweetness.

**Mercedes:** Speaking of sweetness! Shouldn't I have been all caught up by now because of a certain strip tease that I was suppose to receive, around this time of the evening. (_**Mercedes quickly looks at her watch**_) Mr. "White Chocolate".

**Sam:** I think I can arrange that.

Sam walks over and puts the "Do not disturb" sign on the outside of the door and locks it. He then walks over to the radio which is sitting on the nightstand and turns on the radio.

Mercedes takes off her shoes and scoots backwards on to the bed and sits down when she starts to speak.

**Mercedes:** C'mon "White Chocolate" let's see what you've got (_**As she laughs and claps her hands**_)

Sam then attempts the cutest strip tease. He dances to the music and he is a tad off beat but he puts all his effort into so Mercedes cannot help but be tickled pink by it. Once Sam adds the body rolls to the spin he had done in the lobby downstairs earlier. Mercedes claps vigorously a lets out a small howl accompanied by his laugher and hers, yes this had turned out to be a good night after all.

**XXXXX**

Sam and Mercedes had everything packed for the trip home. While they were having breakfast Sam decided to lay out the plans for the day.

**Sam:** Ok, take your time eating because I am going to go upstairs and get our bags and put them in the car and then come back to get you.

**Mercedes:** Would you like me to drive the first half of the trip back?

**Sam:** No, I will do that; we can switch later so that I can spend some time staring at you.

**Mercedes:** As long as you are not doing that while you are driving…. I don't want to die Sam.

**Sam:** I get it; but I have to say I am noticing a theme here when it comes to you trusting me and our mode of transportation.

**Mercedes:** Ok, so I have trust issues.

**Sam:** You said you loved me and that you could only love someone who you trusted.

**Mercedes:** I may have trusted that we could have had sex and you would not dump me right afterwards but trusting you as a pilot is a totally different story.

**Sam:** I'd like you to know I worked very hard for that license.

**Mercedes:** Gravity doesn't care about your license.

**Sam:** That hurt Mercy.

**Mercedes:** So will gravity.

**Sam:** You know what; I am going to go get our stuff because I am feeling some type of way about that. (_**He laughs and kisses her on the cheek as he pushes his chair away from the table and walks out of the hotel dining room**_)

Mercedes continues laughing as she gets up from the table and refills her cup of coffee. When she returns to the table she finds Ellen Evans sitting there.

**Ellen:** You two are just all smiles aren't you? I suppose as a mother I should be happy to see my son so happy.

**Mercedes:** If you are looking for Sam you would do better to wait in the lobby. He will be there shortly.

**Ellen:** What if I was waiting for you?

**Mercedes:** I doubt that; besides we have absolutely nothing to say to each other.

**Ellen:** It is very presumptuous of you to tell me who I would talk to, or what I have to talk about.

**Mercedes:** I stand corrected. **I** have nothing further to say to **you**, now if you would excuse me.

**Ellen:** How long has it been that the two of you have been together now; a few months? You are still at that stage when you think that everything is wonderful, don't you?

Mercedes rests her cup on the table and begins to pick up her purse off her chair.

Ellen watches her actions very carefully.

**Ellen:** You pick up after yourself well. I should have offered you a job in my home.

Mercedes freezes at the statement.

**Mercedes:** What?!

**Ellen:** But, I don't have enough time to train you so you just won the lottery instead. I am going to offer you $150,000 right now to stay away from my son.

**Mercedes:** I don't know who you think I am but that won't work on me.

**Ellen:** Let's not mix up greed with integrity shall we? $200,000.

**Mercedes:** I really feel sorry for you. You have lost your son and instead of trying to repair that relationship, you are sitting in here trying to bribe me to leave him; even though you said it yourself, that you see that I make him happy.

**Ellen:** I am not giving someone like you any more than $500,000 you need to take this offer while it is still on the table.

**Mercedes:** I don't want your money and I don't want you; the only thing I want is your son. I suggest you either get used to seeing me around or get used to not seeing us at all but those are the only two options that are truly on this table.

With that Mercedes left the hotel dining room. As she was walking out she ran into Sam coming back in from the parking lot.

**Mercedes:** Sam your mother wants to speak to you she is in the dining room.

**Sam:** She didn't speak to you did she?

**Mercedes:** She not only spoke to me but she offered me money to stop seeing you. I am going to go wait in the car.

Mercedes then walked out of the hotel into the parking lot and to their car.

Sam stormed into the hotel dining room. He did not see his mother until he caught a glimpse of her headed toward the ladies room. Sam followed her straight into the women's bathroom.

A woman who was washing her hands at the time looked shocked at his presence but then quickly finished and dried her hands and then left the bathroom.

**Ellen:** You really have lowered your standards. Now you just walk into the ladies bathroom?

**Sam:** I'm a doctor Ellen I've seen it all before. What did you say to Mercedes?

**Ellen:** Went running to you did she? And here I thought I was playing with the big girls, obviously it just was her size and not her emotional IQ.

**Sam:** ELLEN SO HELP ME! IF YOU COME NEAR EITHER OF US EVER AGAIN YOU WILL TRULY WISH YOU HADN'T!

**Ellen: **Are you threatening me now? This is what comes from the company you are keeping. My private investigator tells me your little girlfriend, and I use the term extremely loosely, has a gun registered in her name that she got back in Chicago. Is this the type of woman you are fighting over?

Sam was taken aback by Ellen's last revelation but he recovered quickly.

**Sam:** If she has a gun I suppose she felt she needed it. Instead of worrying about what she has mother; why don't you worry more about what I have? (_**Sam's tone was so icy it felt like a chill entered the room**_)

**Ellen:** What are you talking about? I told you Sam that I need you and that your father needs you too for this campaign. I have Britney S. Pierce just waiting in the wings for you she is exactly the kind of person you need for this campaign. She is dumb as a post, blindly loyal, and just enough eye candy for the male voters to stand up and take notice.

**Sam:** Are you insane? Britney S. Pierce the one with the cat? Ellen, I want nothing to do with Britney S. Pierce! I did not want Britney when you tried to pawn her off on me years ago and I don't want her now! ELLEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT DAMN CAMPAIGN OR YOU; AND IF YOU KEEP HARRASSING ME LIKE THIS I WILL LET THE MEDIA OUTLETS IN TENNESSEE KNOW THAT YOUR HUSBAND LOVED ETHEL, HIS HOUSEKEEPER, ALL HIS LIFE AND NOT YOU!

**Ellen: **(_**She scoffed nervously**_**) **No one would ever believe that! (_**She chuckled nervously again**_)

**Sam:** I have the proof in dad's own handwriting.

**Ellen:** Sam you wouldn't.

**Sam: **Faster than you can say Lord Tubbington!

**Ellen:** Sam…

**Sam:** I don't ever want to see or hear from you again. While I am alive, know that I have it at my disposal at all times; and if something happens to me and you think you are going to harass Mercedes you are wrong; because I will make sure she has her own set just in case.

**Ellen:** Fine, I will leave you out of it, but don't expect…

**Sam:** Stop right there Ellen, because I never expect anything from you; nor would I want it.

Sam then walked out of the ladies room turned in the hotel keys at the lobby's front desk and headed out into the parking lot to the car. Sam enters the car while Mercedes looks on.

**Mercedes:** So how was your talk?

**Sam: **Very informative? Ummmm. Mercy, do you have a gun? (_**Sam looked at Mercedes and raised his eyebrows**_)

Mercedes stared blankly at Sam for a few seconds.

**Mercedes:** Your mother has quite a long reach doesn't she?

Sam laughs as he starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.

**Sam:** Well, that answers that question; and don't worry her reach is not that long anymore I just cut her off at the elbows.

**Mercedes: **You mentioned the letters?

**Sam:** I told you it would work. She won't be bothering us anymore.

**Mercedes: **That's good. Your mother truly is a piece of work.

**Sam: **Don't I know it. So….she offered you money to stop seeing me huh?

**Mercedes:** Uh huh (_**She says as she fiddles with the radio stations**_)

**Sam:** So, what am I worth on the open market?

**Mercedes:** $7.50 … $8.00 I can't really remember. I told her I needed it in a cashier's check.

**Sam: **Very funny!

**Mercedes: (**_**Mercy laughs**_**)** I'm kidding. She actually offered me $500,000.00

Sam smiled a huge smile.

**Mercedes:** What are you smiling about?

**Sam: **I am so glad that you said no Mercedes. I knew you were a keeper.

**Mercedes:** Well, in all honesty that would have been a new tax bracket; then income taxes, and capital gains taxes it really wasn't worth it.

**Sam:** And that is when you said…

**Both:** OH HELL TO THE NO!

They laughed wholeheartedly as they drove down the highway.

**Author's Note: Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. Sorry it took so long to post this time. My life is trying to get in the way of my writing again. But I really can't afford to let that happen, not again. So please be patient but it will be coming. I hope you like this chapter and please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 16

Sam and Mercedes had been home for a few weeks and it was business as usual with a little bit of funny business mixed in for pleasure. Sam was out of the office today performing his clinical rounds at the hospital. Mercedes and Heather were working in the office today setting up appointments, booking X-rays, booking the O.R. for future procedures and filing.

**Mercedes**: Can I ask you a question? (_**As she is inputting information into the computer from the charts and then hands them to Heather**_)

**Heather:** Sure what is it? (_**While she is alphabetizing the charts Mercedes gives her**_)

**Mercedes:** What is it like being married?

Heather just smiled, raised an eyebrow, and stops the alphabetizing dead in its tracks.

**Heather:** Mercedes I didn't know there was a man in your life? Who is it? You've been keeping secrets!

**Mercedes:** C'mon, can't a person just ask a question?

**Heather:** Well, I suppose a person can. (_**She said with a suspicious glint in her eye but she starts her duties again**_) What can I tell you is that it's wonderful, it's hard, it's romantic, it's fun and it's a lot more work around the house but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Mercedes:** Were you afraid that he may not have been the right person?

**Heather:** I never doubted my love for Jessie. I was a little afraid of becoming a new mom right away though.

**Mercedes:** I think that is understandable. How old is she?

**Heather:** Grace will be three years old in 5 months.

**Mercedes:** How did it all happen if you don't mind my asking?

**Heather:** One of my best friends lost her husband not too long ago and she was having a real hard time. I felt so bad for her that I started investigating some support groups of people who had lost their spouses. I found one of them and took her to it; it was there that I met Jessie. His wife had died during childbirth and I was really attracted to him but I ignored it for months; I just wanted to support my friend. One day they had a little party to try to show each other how to have fun again. My girlfriend asked me to go with her and I spent the whole evening talking to Jessie. We started dating within a few weeks and by the time 6 months had gone by I had known that I was completely in love with him.

**Mercedes:** In love enough to be the mother of his child?

**Heather:** Because I loved him, I was willing to be the mother of his children anyway; he just got a head start that's all. Do you want to get married and have children someday Mercedes?

**Mercedes:** I think so. It would be nice not to be alone. You know with both of my parents gone I often wonder what it would be like to have a family of my own.

**Heather:** Well, when you find the right man you will feel the connection and you will know because he will feel like he is family already. That is what happened between me and Jessie, he felt like he was already a part of me.

**Mercedes:** That's nice… he will feel like family already. (_**Mercedes pondered on the thought while she slowly handed Heather another chart)**_

**Heather:** I watched my mom and dad have a great marriage until she passed away. My dad still loves her so much that he won't leave Nevada cause she is buried there; no matter how I tell him to come and live near us. He is almost 70 now and real stubborn.

**Mercedes:** Jessie wouldn't mind him being closer?

**Heather:** Jessie has to travel a lot for business, he is away even now and I think he likes the idea of someone being close to me to help with Grace; besides he really likes my dad; and that makes me love Jessie even more.

**Mercedes:** You sound really happy.

**Heather:** I know sometimes it is hard to see it; but happiness can truly be found in this world if you are not too afraid to accept it when it comes your way.

**Mercedes:** What do you mean not too afraid to accept it?

**Heather:** I knew that I was in love with Jessie and I believed that he loved me too. But honestly I was so afraid that people would have thought that it was too soon after the death of his first wife. I was afraid to allow myself to love him. I realized I was more worried about what people would say when they saw us together rather than how I felt when we were together. I let that fear dictate how close I should allow myself to get to him for a little while. I am glad though that I got over it. I was wasting valuable time that we could have been together. Because of the death of his wife he always told me tomorrow is not promised to anyone and we should always make the most of today.

**Mercedes:** Did you ever think it was too soon?

**Heather:** I did. I realize how many ideals and mores you learn from society and you take it all in. You may have thought that these things don't affect you but they do. I bought so much into who you are supposed to be with and when you are supposed to be with them. But in the end all they are; are a bunch choices and it is up to you to make them and be willing to take responsibility for your choice. So in the end I decided that my love for Jessie was worth whatever anybody wanted to say about our relationship; good or bad, I would take it all just to be with him.

**Mercedes:** Did anyone say anything?

**Heather:** A few.

**Mercedes:** Didn't it hurt to hear the whispers?

**Heather:** It hurt, but like I said to be with him, I was just willing to take the wounds in stride; in fact they made me a stronger person.

With that statement Dr. Evans entered the office.

**Heather:** Good afternoon Dr. Evans.

**Sam:** Good afternoon Heather

**Mercedes:** Good afternoon Dr. Evans.

**Sam:** Mercedes….. (_**He spoke again as he walked passed their desk and down the hall to his office**_)

**Heather:** Now, if anyone needs somebody it's him. (_**She said after he walks out of earshot**_)

**Mercedes:** Why do you think so? He seems to be alright.

**Heather:** He seems to be alright now. In fact it is the best that I have seen him in a long time; but he cannot fool me. I've seen his sadness; he is very lonely and scared.

**Mercedes:** Why do you say scared?

**Heather:** I think he is afraid that he may stay alone. He pours over work all the time and the women that come in here and try to grab his attention; he totally ignores. Hell Sheila and I both wanted a crack at him when we first got here and nothing; absolutely nothing

**Mercedes:** Maybe he is not lonely.

**Heather:** Maybe he's GAY! (_**Heather looks as if a light just came on in her mind**_)

Mercedes starts coughing, and Heather passes Mercedes a bottle of water which was sitting the desk. Mercedes drinks some and then speaks again.

**Mercedes:** What?

**Heather:** What else explains a hot guy, with a great sense of fashion who ignores all of the women who approach him; and let's face it; he sees women's bodies every single day and he is not remotely moved! Why didn't I get it before? My "Gaydar" must be off.

**Mercedes: **I don't think…

The intercom buzzes.

**Sam:** Mercedes may I see you in here for a minute.

**Mercedes:** Yes, Dr. Evans.

As Mercedes gets up from the desk and walks down the hall she hears the office phone ringing in the distance.

**Heather:** Hello, "Perfection was just a phone call away" How may I help you?

Mercedes walks into Sam's office but she does not see him. She walks deeper into the office and the door closes behind her.

Mercedes while turning around intakes a breath; only it is not hers Sam's lips are immediately pressed against hers in a kiss and after a few minutes the kiss subsides.

**Sam:** I have missed you.

Sam then nuzzles his head onto Mercedes neck and shoulders

**Sam:** You smell good!

**Mercedes:** (_**Whispering**_) Sam we can't! Heather is right outside.

**Sam:** I'll send her home.

**Mercedes:** Sam, be serious she needs her paycheck.

**Sam:** I'll pay her double to leave right this very minute.

**Mercedes:** Sam you are a terrible businessman.

**Sam:** It's your fault. I am truly starting to despise the days she works here. Why are you keeping us a secret anyway? It's my business I can do what I want, when I want, and right now I want to do you! Gggrrrr. (_**He growls and kisses her again behind her left ear**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam! (_**Her eyes starting to roll upwards into her head**_) You have to control yourself. (_**She catches herself**_) Besides telling her now will only complicate matters. Although I think it's already complicated.

Then Mercedes remembers the conversation she had with Heather and bursts into laughter. She tries to control her laughter by covering her mouth with her hands but it is to no avail. Sam now voices his thoughts.

**Sam:** What's so funny? (_**He says as he pulls away from her**_)

**Mercedes:** I don't know if I should tell you. (_**Her laughing finally fading into a giggle**_)

**Sam:** I want a good laugh too.

**Mercedes:** I don't think you will find it funny.

**Sam:** (_**Now looking at her suspiciously**_) Try me.

**Mercedes:** Heather has figured out why you don't fall for the women who throw themselves at you in the office.

**Sam:** She knows about us? It's about time…..

**Mercedes:** No Sam. She thinks you're gay.

**Sam:** (_**Sam stares at Mercedes**_) That's not funny.

**Mercedes:** I'm not kidding.

**Sam:** She really thinks that I'm…

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes…. Don't be offended; but she is going to have to watch us make out and I am definitely going to be proving a point! It's a win; win for me. (_**Sam walks toward the intercom**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam.

**Sam:** And you didn't defend me?!

**Mercedes:** Sam what could I say? She would want to know where I got my information.

**Sam:** Look at what you are doing to me woman! You are totally messing up my reputation, in my own business, because you won't let your co-worker know that we are together.

**Mercedes:** Before I did not want her to feel awkward, but now. Did you know that she wanted you when she first came to work here?

**Sam:** Who cares? I didn't want her.

**Mercedes:** Sam, it might make her feel a little funny.

**Sam:** She's married now I think she got over it. Are you telling me that you are going to continue to let that woman think that I am gay; just so you can be kind to her about feelings she "may have had" years ago.

Then there was a knock on Sam's office door. Mercedes quickly picked up a legal pad from off of Sam's desk and sat in the chair and started scribbling words on it. Sam watched in total awe of how much this woman would do to keep this secret from Heather. Sam then opens his office door.

**Sam:** Yes.

**Heather**: Sorry to disturb you Dr. Evans, but there was this phone call and….

**Sam:** I don't look merry to you do I Heather?

Mercedes eyes grow wide in her chair and she shifts her body around to face Sam.

**Heather:** No sir.

**Sam:** I don't come across as carefree to you do I Heather?

Heather gives Mercedes a quick glance and then answers Dr. Evans.

**Heather:** No, not particularly Dr. Evans.

**Sam:** I don't really seem all that happy to you do I Heather?

Mercedes is now making faces at Sam to stop which he is totally ignoring.

**Heather:** Not normally, Dr. Evans sir.

**Sam:** Good, good. Do you understand what I am saying Heather?

Heather quickly looks at Mercedes again; who quickly stops making faces.

**Heather:** That I am bringing my good news at just the right time to cheer you up?

Mercedes turned in her chair quickly as to not show her laughter.

**Heather:** That is why I came in Dr. Evans that phone call was from the American Society for Aesthetic Plastic Surgery and you have been nominated to win an award "The Mark of Distinction in Cosmetic Plastic Surgery." They will be calling back in a couple of days to book the interview. You are going to be interviewed on television and everything! Are you happy now Dr. Evans?

Mercedes jumped to her feet.

**Mercedes:** Oh, Dr. Evans that is fantastic news!

**Sam:** (_**Still staring sternly at Heather**_) That was not exactly what I meant.

**Heather:** (_**Feeling a little dejected**_) Oh, I am sorry that didn't cheer you up sir. Sir, may I leave a little early today. I need to pick up some cereal for the baby and…

**Sam:** It's perfectly fine Heather, Goodnight.

**Heather:** Goodnight Dr. Evans. Goodnight Mercedes.

Heather exits Sam's office, picks up her things from the desk up front and then leaves Perfection. Mercedes walks over and taps Sam on the shoulder.

**Mercedes:** You are terrible you know that. It's a good thing she didn't realize that you are a walking Thesaurus.

**Sam:** You know that you have to come to my place for dinner and a movie tonight to make me feel better.

**Mercedes:** (_**Smiling**_) I've never been to your place before.

**Sam:** Something I would have remedied a long time ago.

**Mercedes:** I would love to come.

**Sam:** I can arrange that too. (_**He said while raising his eyebrows**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam….

**Sam:** Mercedes….

**Author's Note: Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I hope you like the update. My husband wants me to remind everyone that I will starting school again on Tuesday; so please don't give up on me if my updates are a little slower than normal. But I will see if I can wrap it up before then. I don't really know. If you are sick of this story already; let me know and I can start working toward an ending. Please forgive any mistakes. Thanks, Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 17

Mercedes looked at the address that Sam had given her "The Avenue" 1619 North La Brea. She found herself a tad bit worried. The outside of the apartment was stunning she could only imagine what the inside must look like. She suddenly felt underdressed in her classic red drawstring blouse, her black jeans, and sneakers; and all she was supposed to be doing was hanging out at his place for dinner and a movie. The lobby was quite busy but then again it was a Friday night. Mercedes could not tell if the people bustling in and out of the lobby would ever be the type of people who she would feel comfortable trying to hang out with. They were all so proper looking. It was hard for her not to wonder sometimes how Sam and she had connected at all; especially with how rich he seemed to be.

If Mercedes would ever admit it to Sam; his money was very intimidating to her. She would sometimes wonder what it would be like to have so much; so often though, she felt so small and insignificant around it. She did not doubt his love for her and she knew that had he been a poor man she would have married him tomorrow; but the opulence made her feel like she should have brought something more to the table; she was starting to fall into the beauty trap again.

Mercedes thinks as she waits for the mirrored glass elevators to take her to the fifth floor.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) Men like Sam usually have those trophy type wives to go along with all that money. I know he doesn't seem to be attracted to that sort of thing but I don't know. Everything in here is so sparkly and shiny; she started feeling a little embarrassed at how often Sam spent time with her in her cramped little apartment. I wonder why he never mentioned anything. Stop it Mercedes! (_**She thinks to herself as she enters the elevator**_) He puts up with those types of things because he loves spending time with you just like you are going to have to put up with all of this, (_**She looks around as she pushes the button for the fifth floor**_) because you love spending time with him too.

Mercedes gets off the elevator and walks down the hall until she finds unit 503. She takes a deep cleansing breath and reminds herself.

**Mercedes:** It's just Sam everything will be just fine.

She rings the doorbell.

Mercedes watches the door open and is met by a flash of light in her eyes. Shocked she is then pulled in and kissed by the doorway.

**Mercedes:** (_**Pulls away from the kiss**_) What was that?

She asks as her eyes begin to focus on Sam who is wearing a pair of basketball shorts with an Avatar T-Shirt and standing in his bare feet.

**Sam:** I took your picture. I wanted to document the first time that you came to my house.

**Mercedes:** Sam you are a little weird. You know that, right? (_**She chuckled**_)

**Sam:** Maybe but you love me anyway. (_**As he snapped her picture again**_)

**Mercedes:** Well look at you; aren't we comfortable?

Sam looked down at himself and then he looked a Mercedes

**Sam:** Yeah, you are way overdressed. (_**Sam says as he pulls her deeper inside and closes the door**_)

**Mercedes:** Not for your lobby I'm not.

**Sam:** But, you are not in the lobby anymore now you are here with me so…. I am going to get you out of those clothes. (_**While he snaps another picture of her**_)

**Mercedes:** You wish.

**Sam:** I am serious; I will grab something more comfortable for you to change into. (_**He places the camera on the kitchen counter**_) It will be our own private slumber party. Hey! Maybe I can do your hair again!

He said as he rushed down a small hall to the left and then quickly turned to his right.

Mercedes closed her eyes, lowered her head and shook it.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) He would have to bring that up again wouldn't he.

She took her phone and keys out of her pocket and sat them on the table by the doorway.

Mercedes stood there staring at his apartment it was big a spacious and considerably less cluttered than his office was. The doorway opened out into the living room which was right in front of her and to the left of her was the kitchen. The room just felt masculine with its black leather furniture and steel accents. The bookshelves were made of wood and mounted on the wall surrounding his mounted television. There was one wooden low lying entertainment center which held several speakers and his entertainment system. He had tables that were all metal and they looked custom made. The coffee table sat on a black and gray throw rug which protected the hard wood floors from the sharpness of the tables' design.

Sam had gone to a room which was almost opposite of the kitchen. The kitchen had a gray floor and it had a strong black and white theme. The cabinets and paneling were all black and it had a white countertop and white chairs which aligned the counter as in formed the shape of a semi-circle. The only elements which broke the aesthetic were the stainless steel appliances and the splash of color from the fresh red peppers sitting in a bowl on the counter and small parsley plant that had been placed there as well.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) He does have great taste.

Sam came back out bringing a white object in his hand and he gave it to her.

**Sam:** Here you can put this on.

Mercedes took the article of clothing and looked at it.

**Mercedes:** Sam I don't think this will….

**Sam:** (_**Interrupting**_) Its fine; the bathroom's down the hall or you can use my bedroom right through that door. (_**He pointed to where he just came from**_)

Mercedes walks to his bedroom and closes the door. She removes her sneakers and places them in the corner of the bedroom. She takes off her blouse and pants but leaves on her bra and panties when she begins to put on what he gave her.

**Sam:** (_**Yelling back toward the door**_) I am ordering in take out! There's a great Chinese food place a couple of blocks from here. What would you like?

**Mercedes:** Shrimp Lo Mein. (_**She calls back**_)

**Sam:** Ooooh, that's sounds good. I'll make it two! (_**He shouted back**_)

Sam picks up the phone and places the order.

Mercedes enters back into the living room feeling extremely self-conscious.

**Mercedes:** Sam this is extremely snug don't you think? (_**As she tugs at the base of it on both sides to pull it down further)**_

She stands there her long hair cascading down her back wearing white socks and a man's white sleeveless undershirt which one of her black bra straps had fallen out from under and peeked out onto her shoulder, as the rest of it barely covers the top half of her black underwear as it clings tightly to her body.

**Sam:** I think it's perfect. (_**He spoke slowly and deliberately while staring at her for a few moments**_)

Sam then reaches for his camera which was on the kitchen counter and takes another picture of her.

**Mercedes:** Sam!

Sam laughs as he continues to circle her and take several more pictures.

**Sam:** C'mon, smile you look great! (_**As he smiled and cheered her on**_) I need to have you for my collection! I can't believe I've gone all this time without any pictures of you to keep you with me. Don't be stingy give it all to me baby!

Mercedes, who was at first trying to hide from the camera lens by spinning away from Sam, then started to stick her tongue out at him for some shots. As he continued to frantically take pictures of her. She then started doing exaggerated poses for some other shots; and before long she was giving him her sexiest diva poses.

**Sam:** Now that's what I'm talking about! I want to get you from every angle.

The rather impromptu modeling session only halted due to the door bell ringing for the delivery of their dinner. Once Sam had returned with the food and placed it on the counter Mercedes spoke again.

**Mercedes:** (_**Still slightly winded from her spinning and laughing**_) Have you always like photography?

**Sam:** (_**As he puts their dinner on plates**_) Yeah, it has pretty much always been a hobby of mine. I used to do landscapes mostly. That is why after my freshman year at Columbia University I went to Paris. I was their taking landscape photos when I had my accident. The strange thing is, now I have to take so many pictures of my patient's for their before and after procedure documentations, that I have gotten better at taking pictures of people.

As they were finishing their dinner Mercedes asked him another question.

**Mercedes:** What movie are we watching?

**Sam:** One that I haven't seen in a very long time. Mainly because I stopped believing in it until you came along.

Sam grabbed her hand and led her to his couch in the living room. He grabbed a "Best Buy" bag from one of his side tables and pulled out a DVD from it.

**Mercedes:** "It's a Wonderful Life!" Oh, I love that movie. I always watch it around the holidays. My mother and I used to watch it together every year. I will admit though it has been kind of lonely watching it without her for so long. Did you really stop believing in this movie's message?

Sam thought for a few moments.

**Sam:** Well, I think I felt like George Bailey, I was someone who hated life after my accident and I didn't see the point in going on; but also like him an angel came into my life and showed me that life was worth living again. (_**He kissed her and after the kiss while stroking her cheek he said**_) I also want you to know, that from now on, you won't have to be lonely while watching this movie because you will watch it with me. Every year from now on during the holiday's we have a date to watch it together.

**Mercedes:** (_**Smiling**_) How could you possibly know what you'll be doing from year to year?

**Sam:** I don't have to know anything else; I already know what I'll be doing from year to year with you; and all else pales in comparison.

Sam pops in the DVD and snuggles close to Mercedes on the sofa. After they had been watching the movie for a while Mercedes gave a sad sigh.

**Sam:** What's the matter?

**Mercedes:** I always felt so bad for his poor uncle with all of those little strings on his fingers.

**Sam:** I know, especially because he really did have a fool proof method of remembering things.

**Mercedes:** You think that works? It didn't help him any.

**Sam:** Sure it works watch. (_**Sam gets up and goes to a closet near his bathroom and comes out with a spool of thread in his hand**_) Let's think of something that you should remember… like… telling Heather that I'm not gay. (_**He clears his throat**_)

**Mercedes:** Wow, we're back there again huh?

**Sam:** (_**Sam clears his throat again**_) Now, I am going to put this on your finger, (_**He popped some string off of the spool and tied it on her finger**_) and every time you look at it you are going to remember what you have to do; and once you have done it you give the string back to me and I will know that it worked.

**Mercedes:** You really want me to do this?

**Sam:** What's the matter afraid I'll prove to you that it works?

**Mercedes:** OK, fine I'm open minded, I'll try it.

Sam stares at Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** What is it?

**Sam:** Let's see what else you're open minded about?

Sam leans in on top of Mercedes and starts kissing her again. While lying on the sofa deep in the throws of a make-out session Mercedes cell phone rings.

**Mercedes:** Mmmm….Sam… I think that's my…..

**Sam:** Ignore it (_**He keeps kissing her**_)

**Mercedes:** But Sam….

**Sam:** Let it go to voicemail (_**He continues kissing her**_)

Her phone stops.

**Sam:** Ummm (_**Sam sighs his approval as he continues kissing he more thoroughly**_)

Mercedes phone starts ringing again.

**Mercedes:** Sam…. I….better…. check (**As she starts to push him off of her**)

**Sam:** Uggghh. (_**Gives off a groan of disappointment**_)

Mercedes goes to the table and picks up her ringing phone.

_**Mercedes:**_ Hello? What's the matter? Calm down! I do not understand what you are saying?

Sam stands up and starts walking toward Mercedes and stands in front of her mouthing some words

**Sam:** (_**Mouthing**_) Who is it?

Mercedes covers the receiver and mouths back.

**Mercedes:** (_**Mouthing**_) Its Heather.

**Mercedes:** (_**Then removing her hand from the receiver**_) Calm down take a breath…Ok what now? ...Oh, I'm so sorry. Okay what is your address I'll get there as soon as I can, alright?

Mercedes hangs up the phone.

**Sam:** What happened?

**Mercedes:** I'm sorry Sam but I have to leave; Heather's father has had a stroke and he is in the hospital in Reno. Her husband is away on a business trip and she needs me to come watch the baby for her so she can go to him. They will not let her take the baby into the intensive care unit.

**Sam:** I'll help you watch Grace. I'll drive you over.

**Mercedes:** She will wonder why we are together.

**Sam:** I'll drop you off and circle a little until she leaves; and when she does you can text me and I'll come over.

They both went and got dressed and rushed over to Heather's home.

**XXXXX**

**Heather:** Thank you so much Mercedes it will only be for about two days; I'm sorry. But my husband will be back from his trip by then. I just cannot wait that long to see my dad, because he is older and…..

**Mercedes:** There is no need to apologize take as much time as you need. Little Grace and I will be just fine.

**Heather:** (_**Speaking quickly and distractedly**_) Oh! I forgot to call Dr. Evans!

**Mercedes:** Don't worry I'll let him know what is happening. Where's Grace?

**Heather:** Well, she is asleep now but if she wakes up her Sippy cup is in the fridge; she will more than likely just be thirsty. She likes music, so if you put some on low in her room, she may just fall back to sleep. Everything that she needs for her pamper changes can be found in the corner of her bedroom in the changing table. She attempts to go to the potty but she is still transitioning between both. (_**She points as she speaks to various areas of her kitchen**_) She likes cereal in the morning and she loves macaroni and cheese. There are some fruit snacks, crackers, and she also likes yogurt or applesauce. I left the number of my husband's cell on the fridge and my dad's name and information from the hospital as well as his address and phone number in Reno because that is where I will be staying. I already called Jessie and told him what was going on and he knows you are here, he said thank you because he knows it was short notice, and….

**Mercedes: **Heather its fine just calm down. It's no, problem really. Just calm down, be careful, and drive safely; alright? Grace is in good hands. (_**Mercedes gave her a big hug**_)

With that Heather showed Mercedes which keys worked for which of the door locks and she was out of the door.

After about fifteen minutes had passed; Mercedes, now being assured that Heather was not returning because she had forgotten anything, sent a text message to Sam.

**Mercedes:** (_**Texting**_) The coast is clear.

**Sam:** (_**Texting**_) I am parking the car.

A few minutes later Sam knocks on the door and is let in by Mercedes.

**Sam:** How was her father's condition? Did she say?

**Mercedes:** No, she was too flustered. She left information about the hospital I will call later and see if I can find out something.

**Sam:** Where's Grace?

**Mercedes:** She's sleeping right now.

**Sam:** It's a good thing that I brought our movie with us then. We can continue our date.

Sam scanned the living room for the DVD player and took out the "Veggie Tales" movie and put in "It's a Wonderful life!"

**Sam:** (_**Speaking as he and Mercedes are in the process of sitting down on the couch**_) Have you ever thought about having children?

**Mercedes:** Sometimes I think it would be nice to have a family of my own. It scares me a little though. I don't know if I would be a good mother because my mom is not around to help me.

**Sam:** Ellen had lots of help and she was a terrible mom.

**Mercedes:** Hmmm. Do you want to have kids one day?

**Sam:** That all depends on who I can convince to be their mother.

He reached over and held onto her hand.

A sound

**Mercedes:** Did you hear that?

A whimper

**Sam:** I don't think I heard…

A whine

**Mercedes:** It might be…

A loud cry

**Both:** Grace!

**Author's note: Please Review-Thanks Anna**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Here's another one. Just cause it's a Samcedes type of day! Please forgive any mistakes. Thanks, Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 18

Mercedes and Sam jumped up from the sofa to follow the sounds of the crying. As they got down the hall they heard it coming louder and louder from the room on the left. When they opened the door they found Grace standing up in her crib and crying. Mercedes leading the way went and picked up little Grace from her crib.

Grace is crying.

**Sam:** Oh my God! What's that smell!

**Mercedes:** What do you think Sam?

**Sam:** I think they need to change what they are feeding her.

**Mercedes:** Sam; be nice, she's a baby. Turn on the light so that I can change her.

Grace is still crying.

Sam turns on the overhead light and then he watches as Mercedes tries to comfort Grace.

**Mercedes:** It's ok sweetheart. I am going to clean you up ok? (_**Mercedes said in a sweet sing-song voice as she rocks her back and forth**_)

**Sam:** Do you need me to open the window?

**Mercedes:** Sam….

**Sam:** No seriously Mercedes….

**Mercedes:** You can go to the refrigerator and grab her Sippy cup for me.

Grace is crying louder.

Sam salutes Mercedes; turns on his heel and walks out of the room toward the kitchen.

Mercedes walked Grace to the changing table and started searching for the necessities.

**Mercedes:** I've seen this done on television lots of times. So you are going to help me out right?

She lays Grace down on the table and pulls the new pamper out of the drawer, followed by wipes, and then baby powder.

Grace is screeching.

**Mercedes:** There, I think that is everything.

Sam enters the room again cup in hand.

**Sam:** Whew! You sure you don't want me to open a window! I don't know how you are surviving in here. Mercedes what are you doing to her? She is getting louder all the time.

**Mercedes:** She just dislikes being in a messy diaper. You would too.

Mercedes now attempts to take off the contraption that Grace is sleeping in. She releases the snaps and then tries to ever so gently bend back her arms to take off the top half of the pajamas that she is wearing. Once she removes the top half she hands it behind her for Sam to hold.

**Sam:** Uh, Mercedes. Why does this feel wet and mushy at the bottom of…? OH C'MON!

Grace is startled stops crying for a second and then starts crying even louder.

Mercedes, who is trying to stop Grace's legs which are wiggling frantically, quickly turns her head to see what is the matter with Sam?

**Mercedes:** Sam what's wrong?

**Sam:** I would check her back if I were you I am going to go and wash my hands.

Mercedes lifts Grace up on one side and sees this yellow-green substance smeared along Grace's back and the changing table sheets.

**Mercedes:** SAM WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE HER A BATH START RUNNING THE WATER IN THE BATHTUB! (_**She yells after him**_)

Grace is still crying.

Mercedes scoops up Grace by her armpits and runs with her toward the bathroom. Sam who is now coming back from the bathroom gets hit smack dab in the chest by Grace's back; now some of the yellow-green substance is on his shirt as well; because Grace was being held up by Mercedes extended arms.

**Sam:** Oh!

**Mercedes:** Sam! I am so sorry!

Grace is still crying.

**Sam:** Are you angry with me about something today Mercy?

Mercedes starts laughing.

Grace is still crying.

**Mercedes:** No, honestly. Did you start the bathwater?

**Sam:** No, but I suppose I will need one too. (_**He said cringing at the smell of his shirt**_)

**Mercedes:** I will wash your shirt when we are done with Grace. I promise.

Sam starts taking off his shirt and walks back into the bathroom he finds the baby tub and puts it in the larger bathtub and fills it up with warm water.

Mercedes continues to try to strip Grace's clothes and dirty pamper off of her body.

**Sam:** The bath is ready.

**Mercedes:** See if you can find me a towel for her in her room (_**She says as she places a kicking screaming Grace into the water**_).

Sam goes looking for the laundry room and puts his shirt in the washing machine and starts the cycle.

Mercedes starts washing a crying, wiggling, and splashing Grace.

Sam yells back at Mercedes.

**Sam:** Can't anything calm her down? (_**As he heads towards Grace's room to find the towel**_)

Mercedes then remembers the music. Mercedes begins to sing.

**Mercedes:**

_Baby Face,_

_You've got the cutest little baby face_

_There's not another one could take your place_

_Baby face_

_My poor heart is jumpin you sure have started something_

_Baby face,_

_I'm up in heaven when I'm in your fond embrace_

_I didn't need a shove cause I just fell in love_

_With your pretty baby face_

Sam faintly hears singing while he is in Grace's bedroom he slowly walks back down the hall once his has found the towel; he is listening to Mercedes singing.

Grace slowly calms down until now she is simply catching her breaths in low gasps.

Sam is standing outside the bathroom door with a towel in his hand for Grace. He has been watching Mercedes for a few minutes now; how gentle and protective she is. He is captivated by Mercedes singing and the view of her being a mother figure as she washes and comforts little Grace; this is the precise moment that Sam makes a decision.

Mercedes continues to sing the song a second time.

**Mercedes:**

_Baby Face,_

_You've got the cutest little baby face_

_There's not another one could take your place_

_Baby face_

_My poor heart is jumpin you sure have started something_

_Baby face,_

_I'm up in heaven when I'm in your fond embrace_

_I didn't need a shove cause I just fell in love_

_With your pretty baby face_

Mercedes finishes the bath and starts to call out for Sam and the towel. But as she lifts a much calmer Grace from the water and turns around Sam is there holding the towel out and open behind her.

**Mercedes:** Oh! You startled me. (_**She whispered**_)

She places Grace in the towel and starts to carry her when Sam stops her.

**Sam:** That's alright I'll take her. (_**He smiles at her**_)

Mercedes then leaves the bathroom first and changes the sheet on the changing table. Once Sam lays her down on the cleaned changing table; Mercedes finally puts a new pamper on Grace and puts a clean pair of pajamas on her.

Sam passes Mercedes the Sippy cup and she lays Grace down in her crib with the drink.

Within ten minutes Grace is back to sleep. They leave her room and head back to the living room.

**Mercedes:** Sam if you give me your shirt I will wash it for you now.

**Sam:** Don't worry I'm already handling it.

Sam begins staring at Mercedes again.

**Mercedes:** Sam….

He smiles.

**Sam:** Mercedes…. Remember what you said back at my apartment about you not being sure if you would be a good mother or not.

**Mercedes:** Yeah.

**Sam:** (_**Shaking his head**_) I don't think you have to worry. You are going to be a wonderful mom.

**Mercedes:** You think so? (_**She said full of uncertainty**_)

**Sam:** I know so. (_**He said confidently**_)

Sam held Mercedes hand and kissed it; then he led her back to the sofa.

They sat down and finally finished watching the movie together. Because they were not really Grace's parents they did not trust themselves enough to hear her crying if they were in another room so they laid down on the nursery room floor with a blanket and pillows and fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

The next day after the cereal fiasco and cleaning up the kitchen Sam and Mercedes decided to take Grace to the park to play. Mercedes packed a small bag of snacks for Grace consisting of fruit snacks, crackers, apple sauce and three juice boxes. She made a couple of sandwiches for her and Sam and some bottled water. They had come up with the master plan that if they ran her around all day maybe she would sleep throughout the entire evening tonight.

Grace was still starting to learning new words but one word she seemed to have down pat was the word no.

She said

**Grace:** No!

As Sam tried putting her in the car seat that Heather left for Mercedes.

**Grace:** No!

She said as Sam tried taking her out of the car seat, in the parking lot, of the park.

The only thing that Grace did not say no to was running. She started running in the park and when Sam tried to catch her. Grace said.

**Grace:** No.

She started running near the swings and Mercedes went after her.

**Mercedes:** Come this way Grace.

**Grace:** No!

She went running when she heard the bell of the man selling Cotton Candy and Sam had to catch her.

**Grace:** No!

Mercedes found a tree with some shade underneath it and set out the blanket and the snacks. When she scanned the park looking for them to tell them it was time to eat. She saw Sam, he had Grace up on his shoulders and he was running around with her. She had her hands spread out like she was flying.

**Mercedes:** Should have known he would have brought his piloting license into this somehow. (_**She laughed to herself**_)

She could not help but to feel even more endeared to him. Watching him laughing and playing with Grace made her think of what a wonderful family man Sam would really be. She has seen him surprised by many things that Grace may have done; but she never saw him get truly angry. In fact he laughed a whole lot this weekend; she was so glad to see him enjoying life. She started hoping that this is what her family would be like.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) As a matter of fact this already felt like family. Sam already felt like family. (_**Calling out**_) Sam! It's time for lunch!

Sam turns around and smiles at Mercedes and gives her the cutest nose scrunch while he was mouthing the word "hi" she had ever seen; as he walks toward her with Grace on his shoulders.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) Well, mom what do you think about the man that I would like to be your future son-in-law?

Mercedes meets them both with the biggest and warmest smile.

**Sam:** Ummm, looks good! (_**Sam says while looking at the food on display**_) Grace let's see what Auntie Mercedes made us for lunch.

**Grace:** NO!

**XXXXX**

Jessie had returned home late that night. Sam had already been forewarned by his call; so he left a little while before. Once Mercedes finished telling Jessie about Grace and the weekend she left. She walked two blocks away only to be picked up by Sam.

Sam dropped Mercedes off at her house and went home.

Heather had not had good news about her father. He passed away in his sleep and she had to remain in Reno for another week making arrangements.

Mercedes was in the office handling her daily routines when she got a phone call.

**Mercedes:** Hello, "Perfection" was just a phone call away. How may I help you? …. Yes… I see….. Well let me check his calendar…. In two days... He only has a 1:30 pm available; for about how long... Well, I will have to clear his schedule for that then. Alright, in two days at 1:30pm… No, thank you… Good bye.

**Mercedes:** (_**Buzzing on the intercom**_) Sam you have an appointment for your television interview it is in two days at 1:30pm. They want to come and set up here in the office.

**Sam:** I'm not sure how I feel about this whole thing.

**Mercedes:** Sam, be happy. You are being recognized by your peers for the great work that you do. Regardless of your motivations, your techniques are impeccable; and your colleagues know that. I am proud of you.

**Sam:** Are you really Mercy?

**Mercedes:** I am only sorry that you seemed so surprised to hear it. Of course I am.

**Sam:** Well, if that is the case then "I am ready for my close up, Mr. Demille"

Both of them started laughing.

**Author's notes: Please Review- Thanks Anna**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the support for my little story and thank you for your ideas for when I start back to school. I am going to keep going until the story tells me to stop. I hope you all are still around until then. Please forgive any mistakes. Thanks Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 19

The day had come for Sam's television interview. Mercedes had cleared his afternoon schedule because they were not aware of how long the taping would be. When his last patient of the morning left the office Mercedes locked the door. Sam then met her at the reception desk.

**Sam:** Do you know who we are expecting?

**Mercedes:** The producer who called and set up the time her name was Sue Sylvester.

**Sam:** Sue Sylvester.

**Mercedes:** Yes, but the woman doing the interview her name is Quinn Fabray. I have watched her show since I have moved out to L.A.

**Sam:** You have?

**Mercedes:** She has a show that airs its re-runs late at night and the first few weeks that I was here in L.A. I had a lot of insomnia.

**Sam:** You never told me that you suffered from insomnia. Why do you think you couldn't sleep?

**Mercedes:** It was a new place and I moved here on a whim. I was mad at my ex and I wanted a fresh start. All my friends back home told me it was a foolish thing to do but I didn't listen. I think I hurt Paula the most she had been telling me for a while that she didn't trust Kevin but I didn't believe her.

**Sam:** Who's Paula?

**Mercedes:** Paula Richards I've known her for about five years. We worked together at an accounting firm James Cooper and Associates. In fact we met one night after her boss and mine both gave us stacks of work to do at the last minute before a very big meeting they were having the next day. We ran into each other at the vending machine and realized we were working so hard and receiving none of the credit. I guess misery really does love company. We finished our work together and became fast friends.

**Sam:** Aren't you glad you no longer have a boss who requires unreasonable favors of you? (_**He winked at her**_)

**Mercedes:** Your right. Now my boss only requires sexual favors of me. (_**She said in a matter-of-fact tone**_)

**Sam:** (_**Who's mouth now fell agape**_) OOOOH! You are on point today; aren't you? You know what (_**He spoke while moving toward her**_) I have some favors, right now, that you can most definitely deem as sexual that I require!

Mercedes screamed and leapt from her seat and began running down the hall as Sam gave chase.

**Mercedes:** SAM STOP! THEY WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!

Sam who is now quickly closing in on Mercedes speaks.

**Sam:** WELL THEY WILL BE RIGHT ON TIME FOR AN EXCLUSIVE!

He grabs her and scoops her up in his arms and starts to run down the hall to one of the exam rooms.

The buzzer rings from the outer entrance.

**Mercedes:** Oh! Sam put me down quick their here. (_**She kicks her legs to help facilitate getting out of his arms**_)

Sam places Mercedes on the ground and swats her on the backside with his hand.

**Sam:** I am so not finished with you.

_**Mercedes:**_ Sam, go freshen up and I'll get the door and good luck baby. (_**She quickly kisses him**_)

The buzzer rings again.

Sam who is now grinning from ear to ear goes to the restroom while Mercedes goes to the door.

Mercedes opens the door.

**Mercedes:** Good afternoon and welcome to "Perfection" I'm…

**Sue Sylvester:** (_**Speaking backwards over her shoulder**_) I thought all the patients were supposed to be gone by this time!

Someone from the crew yells back

**Crew member:** They are! I was very clear about that!

**Sue:** Is Dr. Evans around?

Mercedes who is now a little embarrassed and slightly angry answered.

**Mercedes:** I am Mercedes Jones his assistant, he will be up front shortly.

**Sue:** Nice to meet you Mazda. Come on guys move all that equipment in here now. We are going to have to rearrange some of this furniture for the optimum aesthetic. LET'S GO GUYS! LET'S HUSSLE!

Mercedes is then pushed to the side by several crew members who start looking for outlets checking for optimal lighting. They begin bringing in these huge lamps and setting up camera equipment.

Mercedes then watches someone walk into the room that looks slightly familiar but not really.

**Sue:** Quinn babe, we are going to have your hair and make-up done in one of the conference rooms. Hey Maybach! Can you point out the conference room for Ms. Fabray here?

**Quinn:** This guy is really an eligible bachelor right? Not like the last guy we interviewed who is actually still in the middle of a divorce. He should be disqualified from the competition all together.

**Sue:** He would be disqualified if we let it leak.

**Quinn:** Now that is a news story that we should do instead.

**Sue**: What have I told you Quinny? We only use the aces-in-the-holes on a slow news day.

Quinn gives off a disgusted sigh and then turns to Mercedes.

**Quinn:** Mercury where is the conference room?

**Mercedes:** It's Mercedes. Excuse me but did you just say eligible bachelor?

**Quinn:** Of course this award is a part of the "1st Annual Eligible Bachelor Awards"; the best eligible bachelors in the fields of Medicine, Law, and Business; single men who are the best in their fields. There are three candidates for each discipline. Didn't you read the informational packet that came with the nomination?

**Mercedes:** There was no packet there was just a phone call telling Dr. Evans that he was nominated.

**Sue:** Montero! We are losing the light can you please get her to the conference room A.S.A.P.

Mercedes points the way for Quinn and her two women entourage to the conference room.

Sam returning from the rest room scans the room and extends his hand to the loudest person there.

**Sam:** Hello I'm…

**Sue:** Dr. Eye Candy! Nice to meet you! Evans right! Great! We've got to get you to hair and make-up now and get this show on the road. Capish!

**Sam:** Excuse me?

**Sue:** No offense blue eyes but the sooner you get in the chair; the sooner we are outta your hair; got me.

**Sam:** Riiiight.

Sue points to a gentleman who then hustles Sam into a room followed by another crew member.

Within twenty minutes the office looks like it is a library in someone's home with a coffee table and bookshelf in the background.

Mercedes stands out of the way watching as the film crew start measuring the distance between Sam's face and the camera lens and adjusting the lighting on Quinn who is now looking a lot more like Mercedes recognizes her to be.

Mercedes overhears two female crew members whispering behind her about Dr. Evans.

**Crew member #1:** Have you ever seen a finer specimen of a man?

**Crew member #2:** Not in the real world anyway; only in my dreams.

**Crew member #1:** What type of woman do you think a guy like that goes for?

**Crew member #2:** Don't get delirious he's way out of your league.

**Crew member #1:** A girl can ask; can't she? Besides, I don't see him breaking his neck to get a good look at you either.

**Crew member #2:** Alright, you don't have to be snarky about it. Anyway, you can tell by the way he looks; he would only be going after one person in this room.

**Crew member #1:** Yeah, and that is why she got the gig in the first place. That Quinn is a lucky piece of work ain't she?

**Crew member #2:** That's not luck, that's determination. I know her game though she's got tells. I've been watching her.

**Crew member #1:** What do you mean tells?

**Crew member #2:** You will know when she is on a mission. When she wants to go after somebody and hook 'em; you can tell by her body language. Just watch. Remember that news reporter Larson last year?

**Crew member #1:** Oh yeah, nice guy. What happened to him?

**Crew member #2:** Had to leave town; practically had to put a restraining order out on her. When they first met it was the same thing. Watch her when they start talking.

**Crew member #1:** What am I looking for?

**Crew member #2:** You will know she is interested in him by question 3 if she flips her hair back. Then by question 5 she will change positions and cross her legs in the opposite direction.

**Crew member #1:** Seriously?

**Crew member #2:** No lie. Then by the time they fade to black; she will lean in and whisper somethin' in his ear. Kiss of death! Poor guy won't know what hit him. What's dangerous about her is that it will seem so innocent too. I'm tellin' you she's determined!

**Crew member #1:** She didn't do anything with that last guy.

**Crew member #2:** You heard her. He is in the middle of a divorce that's damaged goods in this community property state. But this guy is just her type and he is single. You know that at this awards dinner the cameras will be everywhere and he will have to bring a plus one. This is LA, if he has any hopes of winning that award his plus one must be the eye candy of all eye candy. They have to be on magazine covers and things for at least a month.

**Crew member #1:** I can't hate on Quinn because of that; when she gets dolled up there's nothing to compare to her.

**Crew member #2:** I know. If he had her on his arm he would win for sure. It is a great platform too. These guys who win get to discuss their important issues and what they see as the strengths and weakness of their field. This time they are actually heard by the people who matter. If this guy has half a brain in his head and some message really worthwhile to get out, this is his big opportunity. He would need her like she needs him; you know a win; win kind of situation.

Once Mercedes heard all that the crew members had said she felt saddened in her heart. She knew that Sam would want her to go with him to this awards dinner but if he took her he might completely jeopardize his chance to win this award. She did not want to be the reason that he would not be able to tell the world what he really thought about plastic surgeries and its uses. His story was so compelling and his determination to help people find their own beauty within without sacrificing who they truly were; he needed that platform.

Mercedes knew that she would never be that trophy in the eyes of the world but if it was Quinn that he took he might actually have a shot at it. She always felt that he was capable of giving her so much and this was the one thing that she could try to give to him. If she was in the beauty trap again this time, at least, she felt that it was for the right reason.

**Stage hand:** Quiet on set! Rolling, speed, action.

The stage hand points to Quinn.

**Quinn:** Good Evening Everyone, I am Quinn Fabray bringing you an exclusive conversation with the esteemed Plastic Surgeon Dr. Samuel Evans. Dr. Evans has been chosen as a finalist in "The Mark of Distinction in Cosmetic Plastic Surgery Award" by the American Society for Aesthetic Plastic Surgery. I thank you so much for allowing me the time to sit and have these few moments with you doctor I understand that you had to rearrange your schedule to do so.

**Sam:** Thank you for asking me for this interview.

**Quinn:** How did you feel when you first heard that you were nominated?

**Sam:** At first I thought that they had the wrong number. (_**He smiled**_) But my assistants assured me that it was for real. I will say it still took a couple of days to sink in.

**Quinn:** Did you have any idea that your colleagues in this region thought so highly of your work?

**Sam:** Well, we all do our very best and I know I respect their work as well.

**Quinn:** What did you think of the other criteria for being nominated? (_**She flips her hair over her shoulder**_)

Mercedes watches as Quinn flips her hair.

**Sam:** Other criteria?

**Quinn:** I can tell already you are so modest Dr. Evans that is a rare quality to find in a doctor of your status.

**Sam:** No you are being too kind. I am just not aware of any other criteria.

**Quinn:** You are unaware that this award falls under the umbrella of the "1st Annual Eligible Bachelors Awards?"

**Sam:** (_**Squints slightly**_) The what?

**Quinn: (**_**Quinn smiles and faces the camera for a moment**_**) **Oh, you are just a little ole sweetheart; you silly man. Don't you know that you were selected not only because of your fine work in the field of cosmetic surgery but because you happen to be one of the sexiest eligible bachelors in your field as well.

Sam stiffens.

**Sam:** No, I was not aware of that. I can assure you. (_**Sam's tone becoming cold**_)

**Quinn:** Dr. Evans, in fact, have you ever been married? (_**She shifts in her seat and crosses her legs in the opposite direction**_)

Mercedes heart begins to race as she witnesses Quinn's movement in her chair.

**Sam:** No, I have not.

**Quinn:** Why do you suppose that is? (_**She leans in a little closer to him**_)

**Sam:** I suppose it was because I was too busy refining my craftsmanship in my profession which is what this interview is supposed to be about anyway.

**Quinn:** You know doctor it was hard to find any information on you pertaining to your love life. Is there a reason that you do not discuss you love life publically?

**Sam:** (_**Sam sits forward in his chair**_) Probably, because my love life is not a public matter. (_**Sam then sits back in his seat**_)

**Quinn:** Oh a man of mystery how intriguing!

Sam makes absolutely no movement whatsoever at her last statement.

**Quinn:** Are you aware doctor that the final judging will occur when you show up at the awards ceremony itself?

**Sam:** Why? Am I performing a surgical procedure at the awards ceremony?

**Quinn:** Sam, you are so witty! (_**She leans forward and slaps his thigh with her hand**_) Handsome, Best in your field, and funny two. (_**She turns toward the camera**_) Well ladies this man really is the full package if you get my meaning.

**Sam:** You may as well stop talking to the women out there because I am already involved in a relationship.

Mercedes gasped.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) No Sam please don't say anything please!

**Quinn:** Really? Is it serious?

**Sam:** It is for me.

**Quinn:** Well, I am sure that I speak for all of us out there when we say we can't wait to meet her a month from now at the ceremony; and good luck to you.

**Sam:** Thank you.

The stagehand starts to signal Quinn to do a wrap up.

**Quinn:** This is Quinn Fabray thanking you for joining me on my program tonight and our next interview will be with the finalist Noah Puckerman who has single-handedly tripled the market in this region for the new medical wonder drug "Advantage" works twice as hard in half the dosage! This man's business means business. I hope to see you then. Thanks again and goodnight.

Then the stagehand yells.

**Stagehand:** CUT!

The lighting all fades to black and that is when Mercedes sees it. Quinn leans over and whispers something in Sam's ear.

**Author's Note: Please review. Thanks Anna**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story and for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy the update. Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 20

After the lights came back on in the office the crew began to quickly dismantle the set that they had just erected. Sam immediately got up from his chair took off his microphone and scanned the room for Mercedes.

**Sue:** Alright everybody let's get it together. Time is precious and you guys aren't. Let's move! Let's move!

As the group quickens its pace and starts moving equipment out of the office and back to the trucks which are parked out front. Sam makes his way over to Mercedes using his facial expressions to depict that he was seeking her approval of the interview.

Although she clearly sees him approaching her; she begins instead to walk down the corridor to his office. Sam slightly puzzled follows behind. Once they are both in Sam's office Mercedes closes the door.

**Sam:** What's the matter? Didn't you think it went well? (_**He had a smile which held a hint of concern**_)

**Mercedes:** No, it was fine but….

**Sam:** But?

**Mercedes:** You should not have told them that you were in a relationship.

Mercedes starts nervously pacing in his office and Sam's whole countenance changes.

**Sam:** Why not? (_**He speaks with an air of disbelief in his voice**_) I am in a relationship.

**Mercedes:** This award is for an eligible bachelor Sam.

**Sam:** Do you believe that crap! I was floored when she said that. I hate that superficial garbage! What does that have to do at all with my line of work? I tell you it is down right nauseating.

**Mercedes:** Sam you don't understand. I heard a few of the staff members talking and they said that the person who wins will have a platform to discuss real change in their industry. Can you imagine what an opportunity you would have to tell your story, on your own terms, and help jump start a discussion on the real reasons why people should have plastic surgery?

Sam thinks about it for a second.

**Sam:** OK, that might be nice. But you are still not answering my question. Why should I have not discussed our relationship?

**Mercedes:** Sam they are going to be judging you by your appearance at that award ceremony….you and your date.

**Sam:** (_**Sam shaking his head**_) Everything that I hate about L.A. but so what? We will get all dressed up and it'll be fine. (_**He reaches out to her and gives her a comforting hug**_) Speaking of dressing up I have something for you. (_**Sam releases her and reaches into a drawer in his office desk and pulls out a small box and hands it to Mercedes**_) Here. (_**He says smiling**_) Open it.

Mercedes who is now looking at Sam in disbelief takes the small wrapped package from his hand and opens it; inside she finds a pair of diamond earrings which are made in the shape of the Mercedes Benz logo.

**Mercedes:** Sam! Their beautiful I don't know what to say. **(**_**Overwhelmed by his generosity**_**)**

**Sam:** Say that you like them. (_**Sam is now grinning from ear to ear**_)

**Mercedes: **I love them. Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes….

Sam now moves towards Mercedes for a kiss but is interrupted when yelling is heard from up front.

**Sue:** Miata! What's her name? Mustang! Where did she go? Marquis!

**Sam:** (_**Annoyed**_) Who is she calling like that?!

**Mercedes:** Wait a minute.

Mercedes puts the box down on the desk, opens the door and leaves the office with Sam following right behind. They find only Sue and Quinn still standing in the front office; and the place looking exactly the way that it did before they all arrived.

**Mercedes:** Yes, Sue.

**Sue:** Oh there you go Monte Carlo.

**Sam:** EXCUSE ME! HER NAME IS MERCEDES!

Mercedes tugs at Sam's sleeve attempting to calm him down.

**Sue:** Isn't that what I said? We're done here and….

**Sam:** NO! (_**Aggravated**_) That is not what you said!

**Mercedes: (**_**To Sam**_**)** It's fine!

Sam to Mercedes

**Sam:** Why is that fine!

**Sue:** Yeah; and with that, we're leaving and you won't be hearing from me again unless you happen to win this thing; Dr. blue eyes. Sue walks out of the front door.

Quinn who had been standing in the corner of the room walks over and extends her hand to Sam.

**Quinn:** It was lovely meeting you Dr. Evans and you may be hearing from me in the future.

Sam quickly shook her hand; barely hearing anything she had just said, while continuing to watch Mercedes closely.

Mercedes, who was now escorting Quinn out of the front office door; locks it once she had done so.

**Sam:** Mercedes what is going on with you? Why would you let her treat you like that?

**Mercedes:** I need you to listen to me carefully. Sam, I do not want to go with you to your awards dinner.

**Sam:** What? Why?

**Mercedes:** You have to trust me on this. I want you to ask Quinn to go with you instead.

**Sam:** Quinn who? What are you talking about?

**Mercedes:** Sam the woman who just interviewed you!

**Sam: (**_**Bewilderment now showing on Sam's face**_**)** Why would I go anywhere with her? First of all, she is _**not**_ my girlfriend, you are, and secondly, I don't know that woman nor do I have any desire to get to know her either. What is wrong with you right now? You are not making any sense whatsoever.

**Mercedes:** I overheard the crew members talking and they said to win this award you need to have someone with you at the awards ceremony who is a certain "type" or else it could jeopardize your chances. Quinn is that "type" and I want you to win.

Tears are forming in Mercedes eyes as she lowers her head.

**Mercedes:** And you wouldn't with me.

**Sam:** (_**Growing even more irritated**_) Are you really saying these things to me? How many times do I have to tell you that I do not buy into that "type" of beauty crap! I don't love Quinn; I love you! (_**Raising his voice**_) This award means absolutely nothing to me and it would mean even less if I would have to somehow put you on the back burner to accept it! What do you take me for?!

**Mercedes:** Sam, you have given me so much already and I have nothing that I can give to you except this opportunity. Why won't you let me?

**Sam:** (_**Shouting**_) What kind of man allows his woman to take a back seat and hide in the shadows so that he can get an award; and a bogus one at that! Do you know what that would say about me? Do you really think that little of my character that you would think that I would be alright with this? And to take another woman with me to boot! (_**Screaming**_) GOD! MERCEDES I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW ME! WHAT KIND OF HYPOCRITE WOULD I BE TO WIN THIS AWARD AND DISCUSS HOW LOVING YOURSELF IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN GETTING A SURGICAL PROCEDURE AND YET HIDE MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T FIT A PARTICULAR "TYPE"! (_**In his frustration he runs his hands through his hair**_)

Mercedes is crying now.

**Mercedes:** I DO KNOW YOU! (_**She screamed**_) I knew that you would not like this idea but don't you understand? (_**Mercedes is sobbing now**_) I wish I could give you so much and I have absolutely nothing! Nothing! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I want to be able to give you everything because you deserve everything!

**Sam:** You don't need to give me everything because YOU ARE EVERYTHING! (_**He shakes his arms in frustration**_) YOU ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT YOU CAN GIVE ME! You can give me your brilliant mind, your nurturing heart, you sexy body, your kind soul and your undying love; you can be my family, my partner in life, my wife and the mother of my children! WHICH IS ALL THAT I EVER WANTED FROM YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! HOW COULD YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT? UGGGGH!

Sam simply shakes his head as he looks at Mercedes and then walks down the hall to his office and slams the door.

Mercedes flinches at the sound of the door slamming and is left crying uncontrollably standing in the front office. She cannot believe what she has just done and the terrible turn that this conversation had taken. The look that Sam just gave her told her that she had just ruined everything; and she did not know what to do to try to repair it all. She felt like such a fool. She did not want to lose Sam but now she was really afraid that it may have already been too late. She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to muffle the sounds of her tears. She wanted to try and fix this but whatever she would say or do at this moment would be done out of haste; and that is what got her into this mess in the first place. A heavy sinking feeling has now enveloped her heart and the weight of her arms and legs have cemented her to the floor, in which, she is now standing; she could not move. She wants to follow Sam but in the same instant she knew that there was nothing she could say.

After about five minutes Sam returns from his office his jacket and briefcase in one hand and the small box he had given Mercedes in the other. Sam simply places the box containing the earrings on the receptionist's desk.

Mercedes is still standing there with tears streaming down her face but neither one of them speaks. She closes her eyes as he approaches her and she feels the breeze from Sam as he walks past her and opens the front door to the office. Never turning around to face her he speaks once more.

**Sam:** (_**Speaking coolly**_) Mercedes, I want you to know that I would always be willing to fight for our relationship, (_**Sam's voice quivers slightly**_) but I think that it's about time that you start fighting for it too.

With that said Sam walks out of the office and closes the door.

**XXXXX**

Four days had passed and there was no other way to describe the feeling in the office except for the word tense. Sam and Mercedes were speaking but the conversations were short and only pertaining to business. Mercedes felt like she was dying inside she missed Sam so much and she did not understand were they where. Had they broken up? Had they not? Sam had been in his office almost all day and yet Mercedes had barely spoken to him. This day held so much sadness and because Heather had also returned to work; she now brought along with her a quiet sadness of the loss of a parent. Mercedes could completely relate to that. Mercedes had wished so desperately her mother was alive right now to help give her advice on how to fix her relationship with Sam.

The last patient of the day had left fifteen minutes ago and the work day was almost over and Mercedes had typed the same sentence three times into the computer when she noticed again the little string that was still tied to her finger. She looked over at Heather who was distractedly attaching new patient forms on clipboards when she took action. Mercedes felt foolish beginning to have this conversation now because she actually had no idea of the nature of her relationship anymore; but she had to start somewhere.

**Mercedes:** Heather?

**Heather:** Yeah.

**Mercedes:** Do you remember that talk we had a little while ago about Dr. Evans and why you thought he did not seem to be interested in the women who came into the office?

**Heather:** Uh huh.

**Mercedes:** I have to tell you something. Dr. Evans, he's not gay he, is actually in a relationship right now.

Heather looked at her with curiosity in her eyes.

**Heather:** With a woman? Did she come into the office while I was away?

Mercedes lowers her head as she is fighting back her tears because she no longer has confidence in the statement that she is about to make.

**Mercedes:** Dr. Evans is in a relationship with me. (_**She whispers**_) We've been dating for almost seven months now. (_**She slowly lifted her eyes and looked at Heather**_)

Heather did not speak at first as if she were trying to process what had just been said to her. She then said.

**Heather:** Why didn't you tell me before?

**Mercedes: **Well; I felt a little awkward about it before. Office romances are not always the wisest things to get involved with. (_**She chuckles nervously especially thinking about the situation she found herself in at the moment**_) And then there was the mention of you being interested in him once. I just did not want things to get weird here in the office that's all.

Heather pondered her statement while continuing to work with the clipboards.

**Heather:** Well, it is between the two of you, and you have the right to your privacy; and you must be doing something right this has been the happiest I've ever seen him. (_**She shrugs her shoulders and smiles**_)

Mercedes could not hold back the tears anymore.

**Mercedes:** I wish that were true but we just had a fight recently and I don't know what to do. He will barely speak to me. I want to fix it but I don't know how. I love him, I miss him, and I just do not know what to do.

Mercedes lets out a frustrated sigh.

Heather stopped what she was doing and gave Mercedes a hug.

**Heather:** How long ago was the fight?

**Mercedes:** Four days ago. (_**Mercedes crumples in her arms quietly sobbing**_)

**Heather:** Do you think that he loves you too?

**Mercedes:** He always said he did but now I am not too sure anymore. We've only spoken about work since then and even then he barely speaks to me.

Heather releases Mercedes from the hug and can then see the distress on Mercedes face.

**Heather:** You know, my father told me a few times that the reason he and my mother stayed together for so long was not because they did not fight with each other. (_**Heather says as she grabs some tissues and wipes away Mercedes tears**_) It was because they were resigned that the fights would never end their relationship. Your relationship is not over as long as you don't skulk away and not fight for it.

**Mercedes:** Fight for it? Sam mentioned something about that. (_**Attempting to stop crying**_)

**Heather:** Go in there and tell him that you want to make it right! You are not going to keep up this not talking; as if a relationship didn't actually happen between the two of you. You have the right to voice the fact that you are not ready to call it quits and he should know that.

**Mercedes:** Heather, I find myself afraid all the time. Afraid that I am not beautiful enough for him, afraid of his money because I have nothing to offer him, and now I am afraid that he won't give me a second chance.

**Heather:** To walk around with that much fear means you don't want to lose him. But you are going to have to stop dwelling on your fears and enjoy the time with him that you have. The worse thing that he can say is that he wants out; but it won't be because you didn't attempt to fight for him.

Fear gripped Mercedes due to Heather's last statement but she also knew it to be true.

Heather glanced at the clock and told her.

**Heather:** I have to go now and pick up Grace from daycare. Lock the door after me and make sure that you don't leave without letting him know how you feel, okay.

Heather gathered her things and left.

Mercedes locked the door and turned off a couple of the lights in the front office. As she walked down the hall to Sam's office she could feel the tremors in her inner core. She had to talk to Sam and there was no getting around it; this could not continue.

Mercedes knocks on the door.

**Sam:** Come in.

Mercedes enters Sam's office and sees him writing on a legal pad but she speaks.

**Mercedes:** Sam, may I talk to you for a few minutes?

Sam looks up and sees Mercedes and stops writing.

**Sam: **What is it?

**Mercedes:** Sam, I am so sorry about what I said the other day. I really did mean it as a way of helping you. I don't know how to make this better but I want to; desperately. (_**Her voice becomes shaky**_)

Sam lowers his eyes toward his desk.

**Mercedes:** I know it may take you a while to forgive me but I don't want our relationship to end; and especially not like this. I understand that it may take you some time to get over everything and I just wanted to let you know that I would be willing to wait for whatever time that you needed. I love you Sam. (_**Her voice breaks as she begins crying again**_) I never doubted who you were I only doubted in myself; honestly. So please forgive me and give us another chance.

Sam did not speak.

Mercedes believing that her worst fears have come true raises her hands to her face to wipe away her tears. She notices the string. Mercedes slides the string off of her finger and places it on the corner of Sam's desk. She then turns around and walks out of the door.

As Sam lifts up his head he sees the string sitting on his desk. He reaches for it picks it up and rubs it between his fingers. He then stands up places it in his pocket and walks out his door headed toward the front of the office.

When Mercedes begins to open the front office door to leave a hand overshadows her on the doorknob and pushes it closed.

Mercedes is then grabbed by the arm and pulled into a kiss by Sam.

**Sam:** Oh, Mercy I have missed you so much! (_**He whispers in her ear and then continues to kiss her again**_)

Mercedes crying is now out of pure gratitude at Sam's willingness to continue their relationship.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I am so, so sorry.

**Sam:** Don't its fine. We're fine. We have to promise each other that we will not take this long to make up ever again. I thought that I would lose my mind without you.

**Mercedes:** Sam I felt the same way it was horrible.

**Sam:** I love you Mercy.

**Mercedes:** I love you too Sam.

As Sam held her face in his hands he spoke again.

**Sam:** Come with me back to my place tonight I don't want to be without you.

**Mercedes:** I thought you would never ask. (**_She smiled through her tears_**)

Sam and Mercedes gathered their things and locked up "Perfection" and then headed to Sam's home.

**Author's Note: Please Review! Thanks Anna.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for the update. I am trying to see how I can handle my new schedule. Just give me a little time please to work it out. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for Mature and please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 21

The ride to Sam's home, unlike the four days preceding it; was now filled with hope and promise. It was still quiet but the quiet held a confidence that Mercedes was grateful to feel again.

Once Sam pulled into his underground garage and parked the car Mercedes leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

**Sam:** (_**Smiling**_) What's that for?

**Mercedes:** Just because you are sweet, and kind, and perfect; thank you for being you.

Sam stared at her and then mouthed the words

**Sam:** (_**Mouthing**_) I love you

**Mercedes: (**_**Smiling**_**)** Sam….

**Sam:** Mercedes…. (_**He smiled**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam, I've got an idea. You take the elevator on the right and I'll take the one on the left and whoever makes it to your apartment first wins.

**Sam:** Wins what?

**Mercedes:** The loser has to do everything the winner says for 60 minutes.

A glint sparks in Sam's eyes as he quickly checks his watch.

**Sam:** 120 minutes? (_**He says as he smiles a lopsided grin**_)

**Mercedes:** Then we have to make it interesting. We have to first take the service elevators at the far side of the garage and then go to the lobby where we switch to the glass elevators.

**Sam:** No going back on the rules right? Whatever I say?

**Mercedes:** Or whatever I say! Agreed?

Mercedes heard the car door slamming as Sam sprinted from the parking space and yelled through to parking lot

**Sam:** Aaagreeed!

**Mercedes:** AHHH! SAAAMMM!

Mercedes jumps out of the car, slams the door and starts running after Sam.

**Mercedes:** You are a cheater Dr. Evans!

Sam now stops running because he has reached one of the service elevators. Sam starts to feverishly push the button.

Mercedes who now reaches the second elevator pushes the button.

**Sam:** You've got to understand; 120 minutes (_**He laughed as he shrugged his shoulders**_)

Mercedes pushed her button once more and there was a ding from her elevator and the door opened.

**Mercedes:** See you upstairs (_**She stuck her tongue out at him and entered the elevator**_)

Once Mercedes ran into the elevator; she then immediately ran back out.

Sam's elevator rang and his door opened.

**Sam:** Haha! That is the elevator they use to carry the garbage! I'll see you upstairs! (_**He runs into his elevator**_)

Mercedes then grabs her nose and runs back into her elevator and presses the button for the first floor.

**Sam: (**_**He yells from inside his elevator**_**)** You won't have to hold your breath too long! Don't worry I'm a doc…

Sam's elevator door shut.

Mercedes pressed her button again and her door closed and her elevator began to move. Once her elevator made it to the first floor she immediately ran out into the far corner of the lobby. (_**Gasping for air**_) She scans the lobby and she sees some blond hair bouncing high above some of the other heads as it moves quickly through the lobby but then the hair stops moving.

Rachel, a seven year old girl and her mother Emma has stopped Sam in the lobby and is showing him her doll who has a gauze bandage wrapped around its head.

**Rachel:** Dr. Evans! Dr. Evans!

Sam stops running through the lobby to speak to the little girl.

**Rachel:** My doll is hurt can you help fix her?

As Mercedes starts to walk quickly through the lobby she spots Sam who has been stopped by someone in the lobby who wants to talk. (_**Laughing to herself**_) She taps him on the shoulder as she passes him by and reaches the glass elevator.

Sam is trying to keep his composure as he sees her standing in front of the glass elevators. But Mercedes can see that he is flustered because he is shaking his hands down by his sides as he tries to smile and converse with the little girl.

**Sam:** (_**To Rachel**_) I am out of my office tonight but maybe you can bring her by in the morning and I will take a look at her. Okay? I'm sorry but I really have to go now.

**Emma:** Maybe you can come by for dinner…

**Sam:** Sorry I'm booked! (_**He shouts**_ _**as he has already started moving again down through the lobby**_)

As Sam reaches the elevator he sees Mercedes riding up in the glass elevator approximately two feet above his head.

Mercedes waves at Sam

Sam begins pushing the button on the elevator dock.

Sam's elevator dings and he too enters and starts riding up the elevator afraid that he will not be able to catch Mercedes who is now at least a floor above him.

Mercedes is confident she has won this until her elevator stops on the 3rd floor. Two women enter the elevator with 7 small children dressed in their pajamas carrying stuffed animals in their hands.

**Woman #1:** Hold your partners hand so that no one gets left on the wrong floor.

Mercedes is then surrounded by little children who are excitedly speaking of a sleepover that they are about to have on the 8th floor.

Mercedes waits as the entire group of children file into the elevator; when she notices Sam's smile and him pointing at the little children as his elevator passes her by and continues upward toward the 5th floor.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) What have I gotten myself into now? I couldn't leave it at just 60 minutes, could I? Oh, no. I had to let him talk me into 120 minutes.

Mercedes elevator rings on the fifth floor. She navigates her way around the small children and off of the elevator. Only to find Sam standing at the elevator bay; and his presence takes her by surprise.

**Mercedes:** What are you doing here?

**Sam:** I wanted to give you a fair shot. GO!

He takes off down the hall with Mercedes running fast as she can after him. They are caught up with each other and running neck and neck as they rounded the corner headed toward unit 503. It was then that he noticed it out of the corner of his eye. Mercedes started slowing down right as Sam and she approached the door; she pulled back. Sam grabbed the doorknob and stopped and looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes who has now also stopped running speaks

**Mercedes:** You won Sam! (_**She laughs as she tries to catch her breath**_)

Sam raises one eyebrow

**Sam:** (_**Who is also winded as he replied**_) You think so?

**Mercedes:** You reached the door first. No going back on the rules right?

**Sam:** Right. (_**Sam pulls out his keys and opens his apartment door while he is thinking**_) (_**Thinking**_) She just let me win.

Sam could not help the flood of warmth that he felt rise over his chest and up to his cheeks which betrayed him with a blush. He opened the door and let her into his apartment.

Once Sam entered the apartment and closed and locked the door behind him. Mercedes checked her watch which read 7:45pm before she spoke again.

**Mercedes:** So, you have 120 minutes starting now. What do you need me to do; your laundry; would you like me to make you dinner? Clean out your closet? What is it?

**Sam:** I want you to take a shower, that garbage elevator was not kind to you.

**Mercedes:** Oh! Sam! (_**She hits him on the arm**_) You were the one who left me with that elevator!

**Sam:** I know; but still.

**Mercedes:** But I will need to wash my clothes too so do you have something for me to wear?

**Sam:** I will be right back with that. (_**Sam hurried off to his bedroom and returned in an instant**_) Then Sam handed her what he had in his hands.

**Mercedes:** Sam this is….

**Sam:** _**(Interrupting her**_) Don't say another word you cannot speak for the next let's say 20 minutes or so I will tell you my next order the closer we get to that time. You have to take a shower right now, and you have to wear that when you come out. No going back on the rules right?

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and walked back into Sam's bedroom and through it to the direction of the bathroom.

After a few minutes Sam heard the water running in the shower. Sam walks into kitchen and collects a small candle in a candle holder and walks with it into his bedroom and lights the candle. He then starts stripping off all of his clothes and grabs a towel from a rack in his closet and wraps it around his waist. He then places his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom and slowly turns the knob.

Sam can see the outline of Mercedes body on the beveled glass door of his shower. He reaches his hand in and turns off the light in the bathroom using the light switch.

Mercedes gasps as darkness overtakes the room.

**Mercedes:** Sam!

**Sam:** Shhh. Remember no talking.

He says as he enters the bathroom closes the door and places the candle on the counter; the firelight of the candle barely reaches the shower door as it flickers and dances atop of the candle. It is still dark enough not to see who maybe standing in front of you. The heat from the steam of the shower adds a thickness to the air as Sam removes his towel, places it on the hook, and enters the shower with her.

Sam begins to stroke the line of her spine with his finger and kisses her right shoulder. Mercedes body instinctively responds by pulling away slightly. Sam smiling moves closer to her back and steadies her by wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulls her into him. With his right hand he pulls her hair from off of her shoulder as to clear a path to begin kissing her ear and her collarbone.

Mercedes is trying her best to not break the rule of speaking as she reaches her right hand behind her and grasps on to Sam's thigh which he has braced behind her own.

Sam uses his right hand to move her hair from her left shoulder to her right and begins to nibble at that spot behind her left ear as he lets out a small moan.

The water from the shower heads continue to pulse the spray on them both and the sensation of the water beating on their bodies only adds a sense of rhythm to the kisses and the stroking that they are feeling on their bodies.

Sam's hand reaches for her breast as he simply whispers

**Sam:** (_**Whispering**_) Mmmm, Mercy

Sam turns her body around to face him and he begins to kiss her passionately on the lips.

His entire body is tightening as his erection grows and he grips her even more firmly. Mercedes reaches her hand around his neck and starts to run her fingers through his wet hair. She desperately wants to say something but she knows that she cannot. She drags her hand down the front of his body encircling his nipple with her thumb and forefinger. Sam releases a groan and his breathing begins to change; it is coming in quick gasps almost as if he was panting.

**Sam:** You have… no idea….. what…you do to…. me; uhhh (_**He moaned**_)

The heat of the shower was making Mercedes dizzy but it was nothing compared to what Sam was making her feel as he slid his hand between her thighs and the small candle burned out completely. The sudden darkness of the bathroom elicited a small gasp from Mercedes which she was grateful for because she needed the release. She felt Sam's body slide down hers and he kneeled in front of her. Sam perched her leg on the edge of the bathtub and began to kiss her inner thigh. He reached his arm under her leg and held her tightly as he moved closer to her center. It was then she could no longer contain herself and she spoke.

**Mercedes:** Saaammm….

Sam simply slowly shook his head** no** as he was engrossed in her inner thigh and she knew then she was still not to speak.

Mercedes felt like she could not continue to stand her legs started to quiver and her pulse raced. It was then when her eyes closed, her head flew backwards and he legs began to buckle did Sam know that he had fully done his job. He stood up and began kissing her again. Sam then whispered again in her ear as he turned off the water in the shower

**Sam:** (_**He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear**_) Come to bed sweetheart.

Mercedes could barely move; she could only feel his hot breath encircling her earlobe and mingling with the heat from the suddenly turned off shower.

Sam slid open the shower door and guided Mercedes out of the tub and through the darkness. He opened the bathroom door and a flood of light entered the room which nearly blinded both of them.

Sam laughed as he steered her from the bathroom to his bed by walking behind her and holding on to her hips.

He had her lay down on the bed and then he straddled her. As he watched Mercedes lying there Sam briefly looked toward his right to the bedside table. Mercedes watched a smile slowly creep over his face.

**Mercedes:** (_**Mouthing**_) What is it?

**Sam:** (_**Smiling**_) 85 minutes to go!

Then Sam's body covered hers.

**Author's note: Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Here's another update. You can check my tumblr account for pictures of various things in this story. Please forgive any mistakes – Thanks Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 22

Mercedes wakes up lying next to a sleeping Sam and because she is feeling thirsty. She gets up from the bed to get something to drink. She looks around the room but doesn't see her clothes anywhere. She sees Sam's shirt hanging on the back of a chair. When she reaches for his shirt there is a stirring on the bed.

**Sam:** Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm. (_**Sam speaks with his eyes still closed**_). Look at the clock 15 minutes to go. You have to wear what I gave you.

**Mercedes:** I thought you were still asleep; and where did you get that from anyway?

**Sam:** I ordered some things, so that you would have no excuse; you can't say you couldn't spend the night here because you didn't have anything to wear. (_**Sam said as he began sitting up in bed**_)

**Mercedes:** You ordered some things?

**Sam:** Uh huh. Open the closet (_**He said while yawning**_)

Mercedes opened Sam's closet and half of the closet was filled with beautiful designer women's clothing dresses, skirts, pants, blouses and even handbags.

**Mercedes:** Sam? Is their something you are trying to tell me? Because these color schemes really do match your eyes. (_**She giggled as she spoke**_)

**Sam:** Ha, ha, ha; very funny. They are not for me; they are all for you. Look in the top two drawers of the dresser.

Mercedes opened the dresser drawer to find an array of women's underwear and bras and the second drawer was filled with jeans and T-shirts all in her size.

**Mercedes:** When did you order all of this stuff? (_**Slightly mesmerized**_)

**Sam:** When I came home on the night of our fight. I couldn't sleep and I wound up watching a shopping channel most of the night; with express delivery it all got here the following day. The only thing we would still have to buy for you are your shoes because I didn't know your size for those; but then I figured women like to shop for shoes, right; so you wouldn't mind.

**Mercedes: (**_**Completely taken aback**_**)** Sam…. the night we fought…. I was so afraid that it was over between us; and you were here; buying me clothes to keep at your apartment?

**Sam:** Mercedes, I know that we don't fight often; so when we do it seems like a really big thing. But I want you to know that I would never want to deliberately end our relationship; I'm in love with you. I bought these clothes as an indication that night; to give me hope that you would not want to end the relationship either. I was worried, after we fought, that you may not be willing to put up with my anger; and that there was a real possibility you may not want to give us a second chance because of it. I needed to see these clothes here to help me believe that you would forgive me and everything would be alright between us again.

Mercedes felt butterflies in her stomach and a tingling rising through her entire body. She wanted so much to do something for him; anything for him. He was just so sweet, caring, and considerate; she knew that she loved him with everything she had.

Mercedes looked at the clock 11 minutes left. So she walked over to the chair sitting in the corner of the room and picked up what Sam had originally given her to wear; and then puts it on.

**Sam: **(_**Staring at her**_) Now, that is even better than before! I need to take some new pictures for my collection.

**Mercedes:** Out of all the things you bought for me you want me to wear this? (_**She looks down at herself in disbelief**_) Sam you can't be serious? You couldn't possibly like this.

**Sam:** Oh, I'm serious. And don't tell me what I like, I know what I like, and I….. like that! (_**He was grinning widely from ear to ear**_)

Mercedes is now wearing a red thong and the same sleeveless tank top only this time it has been cut in half with a pair of scissors and turned into a midriff; so now it has the ability of displaying a peek of the lower circumference of both of her breasts.

**Mercedes:** Sam…. You actually took the time to cut this shirt didn't you?

**Sam:** I cannot confirm nor deny….

**Mercedes:** (_**Interrupting him**_) Sam, you are crazy!

**Sam:** Crazy about you.

Sam gives her a weighted stare then looks down as if he is pondering something and then he speaks again.

**Sam:** But Mercy, you have to be crazy about yourself too. I don't get it; when you first started working with me and I lost my temper with you while being frustrated about my anniversary. You didn't put up with it. So why, now, are you letting that producer get away with mistreating you?

Mercedes understood why Sam would ask such a question and she thought she should explain and help clarify her thinking for him.

**Mercedes:** I felt the need to speak to you about it because I was going to be seeing you everyday; and I didn't want your outburst of anger to become a pattern of behavior towards me. But when it comes to the lady in the restaurant in Paris, or the producer from the show; how often would I see them again, if ever, I just pick my battle's that's all; they just didn't seem worth it.

**Sam:** Fighting for you would always be worth it for me. I don't want anyone thinking that it is okay to mistreat you whether they see you everyday or only for five minutes. I know you stopped me from defending you before, but I want you to know, I will not be stopped for defending you if it happens again; because, to me, you are worth defending; and you should think that you're worth defending too.

Mercedes walked back over to the bed, leaned over and kissed Sam.

**Mercedes:** I do think it and; I will start defending myself okay? Sam reaches around her and pulls her back down on the bed into his lap.

**Sam:** Okay! (_**He begins to kiss her again and he lets his hand move confidently under her midriff and rests his hand there on her right breast when then he suddenly stops and speaks again**_) You know what? We need to go away together. I don't feel like sharing you with the office anymore.

**Mercedes:** Sam, your patients are going to hate me. Did you travel this much before I got here?

**Sam:** No. You're right they are going to hate you; but I don't. (_**He smiled)**_ Stop it; don't worry about them. So what if they will have to look like themselves for a little longer. C'mon Mercy! We need to get out of L.A. and have some real fun. I'll even call a colleague of mine to see if he can cover my appointments while I'm gone. Everyone will be kept on schedule.

**Mercedes:** Where would you like to go?

Sam's eyes widen and his smile grows.

**Sam:** I know exactly where I would like to take you.

Sam lifts Mercedes off of his lap and places her next to him on the bed then reaches for his phone and begins to dial a number.

**Sam:** Hello? Ryder, yes it is Dr. Evans. I need you to get the plane ready for an evening flight in two days.

Mercedes starts to shake her head.

**Mercedes:** But Sam…

Sam shakes his head, puts his finger to his lips and points to the clock.

Mercedes looks over at the clock- five minutes left. Mercedes who is now kneeling on the bed simply shakes her head and covers her eyes with her hands.

**Sam:** Yes, that is right filling her up completely. We are going to destination #3. Do you understand? Right exactly. Call me back when you have an estimated time for take off; alright then. Thank you, good night.

Sam hangs up the phone.

Mercedes stares at him hoping he would read her mind and tell her where he is planning on taking her.

**Sam:** We are going to be gone for about 8 -13 days.

Mercedes eyes grow wide.

**Sam:** You won't have to pack too much. What you are wearing right now will be just fine!

He said with a wink as he reached out and lightly tapped on her right buttock cheek.

Mercedes quickly looked at the clock- 45 seconds, 30 seconds, 15 seconds, 6 seconds, and 1 second.

**Mercedes:** Sam! You still have the ceremony coming up and….

**Sam:** Not 'til the end of the month and we will be back before then; maybe.

**Mercedes: **Where is it that you want to go?

**Sam:** I am taking you to Tahiti.

**XXXXXX**

The next evening after Mercedes had gone home from work she made sure that she did all of her laundry and did her hair.

**Mercedes:** (_**Muttering; as she is folding clothing to put in her suitcase**_) You are not catching me out there again without my own clothes in some exotic location. I don't know what language they speak out there but this time I am going to be prepared. (_**She continued to mutter to herself**_) Sam you are also not putting your hand in my head again if you think that you are going to have more ammunition to tease me with; you have another thing coming!

Mercedes cell phone rings and she hunts for it on her bed underneath all of her clothing that she is trying to pack until she finds it.

**Mercedes:** Hello?

**Paula:** Cedes, hey girl, how are you?

**Mercedes:** Paula, Oh hi! It has been such a long time. I am doing well actually. How are you?

**Paula:** You must be doing well you haven't given a call to a sister since you got there.

**Mercedes:** I am sorry I have just been trying to get myself together you know. I was out of work for quite a while in the beginning. Trying to figure out a life here had been my top priority. I'm sorry.

**Paula:** Well, it is my fault too I could have called you but I think that I was just mad that you just packed up and ran away like that.

**Mercedes:** Paula, I don't think of it as running away. I just wanted something new and different; I had to go now while I was not tied down to anymore responsibilities or else I would not have been able to take the leap.

**Paula:** So I take it that you got a job then?

**Mercedes:** Yes, I am a personal assistant to a plastic surgeon in his private office.

**Paula:** Hey Gurrrl! Free tummy tuck over here! Now that is what I am talking about! Finally somebody who can do something for you; what kind of discount can you get and how many procedures will they let you do?

**Mercedes:** (_**Saddened while she thinks**_) You too Paula? (_**Speaking**_) It is not like that; besides I don't think he would do it for me anyway.

**Paula:** Too cheap to give discounts huh? I tell you its not like that business isn't booming.

**Mercedes:** No, it's just that he likes me the way that I am; that's all.

**Paula:** Who cares, he's a doctor tell him he should keep his opinion out of it and just do as you say. Men, I'm telling you they've got some nerve. Speaking of men though what's the brother situation out there? Any hot ones; are you seeing anyone?

**Mercedes:** His opinion does matter. We're dating.

**Paula:** Stop playin' brother must be serious since he's got his own business.

**Mercedes:** Yes, he is serious about what he does and why he does it.

**Paula:** That brother must be fine as hell too for you to risk dating him even though you work for him. What's his name?

**Mercedes:** Sam Evans and uh Paula he's white not black.

**Paula:** What?

**Mercedes:** You keep referring to him as a brother but he's white.

There is silence on the other end of the phone for at least 30 seconds.

**Paula:** Mercedes! How could you be so stupid! You know he is just using you.

**Mercedes:** How can you say that? You don't even know him or our relationship.

**Paula:** Some old white guy really? Is that the new that you were looking for?

**Mercedes:** He is not old. Besides he is not using me; Kevin did that and he was black.

**Paula:** Kevin was a poor excuse for a man period and I told you that; but this? How many brothers did you even meet when you first got there?

**Mercedes:** None because I wasn't looking for them. Honestly I wasn't looking for anyone this just happened.

**Paula: **So you didn't even give any brothers a chance and you just jumped in it with this white guy. Is he married? Are you the mistress?

**Mercedes:** Oh hell to the no! Why would you think I would even do something like that?

**Paula:** Maybe you just don't know it yet.

**Mercedes: **Paula he is a wonderful man and we have been dating almost seven months now; he is not married. Paula he is not like anyone else. He has gone through some things and it has made him such an amazing man. When did you become so prejudice?

**Paula:** When did you stop being true to who you are? I am just trying to look out for you; that's all! I just don't think I could do what you are doing.

**Mercedes:** Well, Paula no one asked you too! I am dating Sam, not you, so you don't have to worry about it!

**Paula:** Oh so it's like that now. I suppose that is why I haven't heard from you in all this time. We are forgetting where we came from right?

**Mercedes:** How dare you say that to me? I could never forget where I came from; you can trust and believe that! But I am also not going to allow petty minds to dictate where I am going either. He is a man plain and simple and he loves me and I love him; and as my friend I wish that you would have just been happy for me.

**Paula:** Well, since you haven't spoken to me since you got with him. Maybe we weren't friends after all! I suppose you can just get some new friends out there too; along with your new white life!

Paula hangs up the phone.

**Mercedes:** Paula! Paula!

Mercedes puts down her phone and stares at all of the articles strewn across her bed. She then looks at the picture of her mother which is sitting on the dresser.

**Mercedes:** Mom, you know how you used to say that some people are only in your life for a season? Well, I think my Paula season is officially over.

Mercedes sat down on a chair in her bedroom and cried a little about one more person leaving her life.

**XXXXXX**

Sam stands in his apartment at his kitchen counter speaking with a gentleman. There are felt pads spread out all across his counter top.

**Gentleman:** This is a beautiful one sir.

Sam looks at it and puts it down.

**Sam:** No something else.

**Gentleman:** How about this one?

**Sam:** I like it but it needs to be really special because she is special; not the standard definition of beauty but it should display my undying love for her.

The gentleman reaches into his bag and pulls out another piece of felt.

**Gentleman:** How about this sir? Platinum band, mounted ruby surrounded by diamonds. This is a new design being tested so it is rare; not your standard definition sir.

Sam picked it up and used the loupe to check out its clarity; he then held it to the light and it radiated and sparkled.

**Sam:** Just like her. (_**He thought to himself;**_ _**then he said**_) I'll take it.

**Gentleman:** Do you know the size sir?

**Sam:** Just a second.

Sam walks into his bedroom and comes back out and hands the gentleman something.

**Sam:** Make it the same circumference size as this string.

**Author's Note: Please Review- Thanks Anna**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I hope you like this update please continue to check my tumblr account for various aspects of Sam and Mercedes trip to Tahiti. I will be uploading different pics according to what they are seeing and or doing. Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**The Beholder's Eyes**

Chapter 23

Mercedes had thought to herself that she had never flown so much in her life as she has done since her flight to Los Angeles. Now she found herself again sitting in Sam's plane trying her best not to fear the worst. Sam and Ryder had discussed many things in front of her about this flight but the only thing she truly understood was that it would take approximately 9 hours and 23 minutes to arrive at Tahiti Faa'a International Airport Papeete.

**Mercedes:** Why is it that he never wants to fly to Vegas or something that might take about 55 minutes? But noooo! We have to be up in the air, for hours and hours; above water, and with him holding on to the flight controls.

Mercedes picks up one of the magazines off of the table and begins flipping through it. Once she finds herself fully enthralled in an article about how some famous singer was now the way to jail for tax evasion. She hears the intercom switch on.

**Sam:** Ms. Mercedes Jones please report to the cockpit. Ms. Mercedes Jones please report to the cockpit.

Mercedes slowly put down the magazine.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) Oh no we're going to die!

**Sam:** Ms. Mercedes Jones stop being afraid and please report to the cockpit!

Mercedes unhooks her seatbelt and walks over to the cockpit door only to be greeted by Ryder who has just opened the door and is walking out. Mercedes face registers her shock and fear because if Ryder is standing here that only means one thing that Sam is flying this plane.

**Mercedes:** Ryder what's wrong?

**Ryder:** Mr. Evans would like to see you; go on in.

Mercedes walks in to find Sam sitting in the seat to the left with headphones in his ears. She is in awe by the size of the large panel which sits before him she notices 5, 7, no 9 video screens. There seems to be hundreds of buttons, small dials, and Mercedes feels as if she wants to faint.

**Mercedes:** Sam what's the matter? Why am I here?

Sam does not respond.

Mercedes taps him on the shoulder and he turns around.

**Sam:** You made it. Sit down (_**He said as he pulled out one earphone from his ear**_)

**Mercedes:** Sit down? Sit down where?

Sam motions to the seat next to him.

**Mercedes:** Sam what is wrong?

**Sam:** Nothing is wrong but you need to be strapped in while you are up here.

**Mercedes:** So why did you call me up here? I was strapped in back there!

**Sam:** Mercedes just sit down.

Mercedes practically has to stretch her leg as far as it can go to climb over part of the control panel and into the seat on the right hand side. She quickly fumbles with the seat belt which is a lot more complicated than the one that she was just using. Once she finally heard the click; she leaned over slightly to try to see out of the window but found that she was too short to see much; except the clouds which were rolling by. She sits her back flush against the seat out of sheer terror.

**Sam:** Mercedes take your hands and place them on the steering control.

**Mercedes: **Sam, have you lost your mind?

**Sam:** You always seem worried about my flying abilities and I have told you before it this is one of the greatest experiences that you can ever have and I want to share that with you.

**Mercedes:** You said that you worked really hard for you license.

**Sam:** I did.

**Mercedes:** Well, you know what Sam I don't have a license.

**Sam:** This will just be a little crash course.

**Mercedes:** Did you actually just use those words?

**Sam:** Alright, my mistake, how about this is a small training exercise. Place your hand on the steering control.

Mercedes looked at all of the things in front of her and pointed.

**Mercedes:** You mean the thing that looks like a video game controller?

**Sam:** Yeah that is it.

Mercedes placed her hands on it and she felt a small humming vibration in her hand. Once she placed her hand on it she then never took her eyes off of the steering control.

**Sam:** Now, do you see that screen on your far right and on my far left. They look the same right?

**Mercedes:** Uh huh. (_**She said nervously**_)

**Sam:** You watch that to recognize your proximity to the ground.

**Mercedes:** Oh God!

**Sam:** It's fine! (_**He laughed**_) We're at 41,000 feet. Now you are going to lift her nose a little just to level her out okay?

**Mercedes:** I don't think this is a good idea!

**Sam:** It's fine Mercedes; pull the steering control toward you.

Mercedes made the smallest attempt to pull the handle back towards her but it did not move.

Sam stared at Mercedes as Mercedes was staring at the controls; and then he spoke.

**Sam:** You're going to have to apply some real effort Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** What if I pull it too hard and the plane rolls over?

**Sam:** (_**Trying to prevent himself from laughing in her face**_) Mercy; that would be more like a loop and how strong are you anyway that you are afraid of doing that?

**Mercedes:** I don't feel comfortable. (_**She said with a voice that was now quivering**_)

**Sam:** Do you want me to turn on the India Arie CD?!

**Mercedes:** No Sam! Seriously, what if the plane really does flip over?

**Sam:** I am right here with you I promise I will make sure that no looping will be occurring.

**Mercedes:** Promise me!

**Sam:** I promise. (_**Sam looks at the gauges in front of him**_) Now let's go 1, 2, and 3, now!

Mercedes attempts to pull the handle toward herself again with slightly more effort; she feels it move toward her in her hands. But was more disheartening was that she actually felt the plane pitch slightly higher from under her seat. Mercedes immediately pushed the handle back.

**Mercedes:** (_**Screaming**_) AHHHHHHHH!

**Sam:** What's the matter!

**Mercedes:** Can't you feel that! The plane is shaking!

**Sam:** Mercedes, it's only re-adjusting to your steering. Calm down.

**Mercedes: **Sam I'm letting go! Sam I'm letting go!

**Sam:** (_**Speaking loudly and quickly**_) No you can't let go!

**Mercedes:** (_**Yelling**_) WHY NOT!

**Sam:** (_**Smiling**_) Because, you are the only one flying the plane.

Mercedes slowly turns around and sees with her own eyes Sam sitting in the chair with his finger interlocked and placed behind his head.

**Mercedes:** (_**Yelling**_) SAM ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU GRAB THOSE CONTROLS RIGHT NOW!

**Sam:** Why? You are doing a great job!

**Mercedes:** SAM, SO HELP ME! YOU PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THESE CONTROLS!

**Sam:** I am tired and you are doing a great job.

**Mercedes: **SAM I AM GOING TO FAINT AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

**Sam:** Been there done that.

**Mercedes: **SAM!

**Sam:** Mercedes…. (_**Sam begins to laugh**_)

**Mercedes:** SAM WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IN THE WATER AND OUR BODIES WILL NEVER BE RECOVERED! OH GOD I AM GOING TO BE EATEN BY SHARKS!

**Sam:** Mercedes let go! (_**Sam begins laughing hysterically now**_) We have been on automatic pilot for the last hour!

**Mercedes:** WHAT!

**Sam:** Mercedes, do you really think I would let you fly this plane?

**Mercedes:** SAM! (_**She screeched**_)

**Sam:** Mercedes…..I don't want to die. (_**He burst into laughter again and this time**_ _**his laughter was so loud now that it reverberated through the cockpit**_)

Sam continued laughing until tears streamed down his face. Mercedes let go of the controls and started unbuckling her seat belt. She quickly jumped up out of the chair and started hitting Sam. She then walked over to the cockpit door and opened it only to see Ryder standing outside of it laughing with tears streaming down his face too.

**Mercedes:** YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE!

She stormed past Ryder and went back to the main cabin. Ryder took his seat and started watching the controls as Sam, who had now unbuckled himself, went into the main cabin to try to console Mercedes.

**Sam:** Oh c'mon Mercedes it was just a joke. (_**He was still smirking**_) Where's your sense of humor?

**Mercedes:** Back in LA! (_**She shouted**_)

**Sam:** It was just a little joke. Don't be mad. I didn't think you would take it wrong.

**Mercedes: **Did you think I would take it right?

**Sam:** No, I thought you would take it left. Did you see what I just did there?

**Mercedes:** Sam, there is something I have to tell you; black people don't play around with death. We don't run upstairs in a house when someone is chasing us; we do not run deeper into a dark wood to find a lost friend; we do not wait around on abandon roads until you come back to the car with a filled up gas can; and we don't play about planes falling out of the sky! This is one of those racial differences isn't it?

**Sam:** Ow! Mercedes that was harsh.

**Mercedes:** No, that was true!

Now that she could feel herself shaking from the rush of adrenaline Mercedes realized that it was forcing her to a most curious form of relief. Mercedes started laughing.

**Mercedes:** I must have looked a real sight huh?

**Sam:** You're cute when you are panicked. "I'm going to be eaten by sharks!" (_**He copied her voice in the best way that he could and shook his hands in the air while he laughed again; only this time she joined him**_)

He moves in to hug her.

**Mercedes:** You always think I'm cute.

**Sam:** You're right I do. (_**He kisses her neck as he hugs her in his arms**_) Can I make it up to you?

**Mercedes: **How can you make that up to me? (_**She tapped him lightly again**_)

**Sam:** We do have quite a few more hours to this flight.

**Mercedes:** Yeah.

**Sam: **And I have this club I would like to take you too.

**Mercedes:** We are going out dancing when we get there?

**Sam:** This club meets in the back of the plane.

**Mercedes: **Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes…. come with me to the mile high club.

Sam speaks as he escorts her to the bed in the back of the plane.

**XXXXX**

When Mercedes woke up again it was because Sam had been shaking her.

**Sam:** Sweetheart, we're here.

Mercedes was startled by the sunlight which was now streaming through the portal windows and the blue sky. She got dressed as Sam instructed Ryder on his plans for the flight back. Once everything was situated they were able to leave the plane that is when Mercedes got her first real look. There were almost no words to describe it. It was as if an island was sitting in the middle of the sky!

**Mercedes:** Sam, breathtaking doesn't even capture the sky here.

**Sam:** We are still in the city but wait until we get to our bungalow that is when you will really be able to appreciate the beauty of it all.

Sam and Mercedes went through the customary checkpoints and then got a cab to take them from the airport to where they were staying in Papeari. Sam enjoyed watching the look of awe on Mercedes face as they drove through the island on their way to the resort.

**Sam:** What are you thinking?

**Mercedes:** (_**She looked at him full of wonder and then she smiled**_) Thank you so much Sam for bringing me here. It's beautiful. After living in a place like Chicago you can forget places like this even exist on the planet. To think I might have gone through my whole life and had never seen anything as beautiful.

**Sam:** You know that very last statement you just made. That was the very thought I said to myself when I saw you standing in my office on the day of your interview.

**Mercedes:** (_**Mercedes face showed a loving appreciation**_) Sam …. I love you.

**Sam:** Not more than I love you. I so glad to have you in my life and to share this place with you is just icing on the cake.

The cab continued to wind around the island until it came to a stop in front of a hotel.

Sam instructed the driver and Mercedes to wait while he checked them in; their room was actually a little further away and they would need a ride to it; especially with all of the luggage that they had brought with them.

As Sam went into the hotel Mercedes looked out the window and she felt the warm breeze caress her face. The palm trees swayed in the breeze and the sound of music and wafted through the air. She could taste the salty water in the air and she was totally overcome by the smell of all of the beautiful and colorful flowers that graced the landscape.

Sam got back into the car and instructed the driver to continue around the side of the hotel and down along the coast another 15 minutes. After about 10 more minutes of driving. A sound left Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** Ahhhh, SAM! I can't believe it! Are we staying here?

**Sam:** Do you like it?

**Mercedes: **Sam is there any way that you are not perfect?

**Sam:** I know maybe two more ways but we will discuss that later. (_**He smirked**_).

_**Author's Note: Please Review- Thanks Anna**_

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I know that I have no words for what I found out today about the death of Corey Monteith. Glee has not been the same, and after hearing more of the original cast was leaving; I thought that was bad enough; but the death of one of the stars at such a young age is more than tragic. I will repeat- even as I writer I have no words. I pray his family will be comforted in their time of need. Glee will truly never be the same nor could it be. **

**I am posting this chapter in the hopes of bringing the smallest amount of happiness on a sad day.**

**R.I.P. Corey. We will miss you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 24

While Mercedes walked down the walkway to the bungalow she was absolutely speechless. The warmth and beauty had completely overtaken her. She could not believe that some people were blessed enough to have this place be their home all year long. As Sam carried the bags ahead of her she could not help but stop and wonder how much he must have paid for them to enjoy this vacation. He never asked her for anything he just would simply do for her.

**Sam:** Here we are!

Sam placed the bags down at his feet and then he used the key to open the door to the bungalow. It was at the farthest part of the pier. The water was a crystal, see through, clear blue and it radiated a glow from the sunlight which shone upon it.

Sam swung open the door and invited Mercedes inside. The darkness on the inside was a stark contrast to the sun that illuminated the whole island but as her eyes adjusted she saw a glimpse of the aquamarine blue that she had quickly established had become her new favorite color.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) It's coming from the floor. Why it that color coming from the floor? (_**Speaking**_) Sam! Under that coffee table!

**Sam:** Do you like it? It is one of the designs that help to make staying here so nice.

**Mercedes:** You can actually see the water under the coffee table?

**Sam:** Not only that. (_**He said as he closed the door and put the bags down**_)

Sam walked over to the table and slid the top of the table over toward one side.

**Sam:** It opens up! You can feed the fish and marine life down there. I will walk back to one of the beach front stands and buy some of the food that we can give them a little later.

**Mercedes:** (_**Laughing**_) Sam this is remarkable!

**Sam:** I know. There are some things that I cannot wait to do with you here and places to show you. But first I am going to put our bags in the bedroom.

He gathered the things from beside the door and walked to the bedroom. Mercedes slowly walked around the bungalow; she just was in awe of everything that she saw. The floral arrangements on the tables; and in one of the sinks in the bathroom had been filled with water with water lilies of different colors floating in it. There was a bathtub big enough for two and the huge bed on the other side of the sliding doors. The tall ceilings where held up by what looked like bamboo rods and the wooden interior made everything seem to be warm once illuminated by the golden glow of the lamps in the room.

**Mercedes:** Sam. Are you sure that I am not still at work?

Sam looking at her puzzled

**Sam:** Why would you ask that?

**Mercedes:** Because I am standing in Perfection.

Mercedes ran over to Sam and jumped into his arms. He met her enthusiasm and started spinning her around and around.

**Sam:** This was good before;; but now here with you. You're right this really is perfection.

Mercedes kissed Sam.

**Mercedes:** What shall we do first?

**Sam:** How do you feel after the long flight? Remember the time change, so it will be dark soon but we have a little bit of time before then; maybe about an hour. Are you rested enough for us to go swimming? The water here is so warm it takes no time at all to adjust to it.

**Mercedes:** I'm fine! That sounds like a great idea.

Sam put Mercedes down and then begins to pick up his luggage places it on the bed to begin to unpack and Mercedes did the same.

Sam pulled out his swimming trunks and began to get undressed and put them on. When Mercedes pulled out her bathing suit, a couple of towels, and her travel kit; she went into the bathroom. Sam then heard the shower running.

**Sam:** You're taking a shower now?

He called in to the bathroom from the bathroom door.

**Mercedes:** Just getting ready to go swimming. (_**She yelled back**_)

**Sam:** Oh ok?

Sam, who has now put on his swimming trunks; taken off his shirt, and is holding his towel in his hands; waits for Mercedes.

Sam waits….

And waits….

And waits….

**Mercedes:** Sam! (_**She called out**_) Can you pass me my conditioner out of my bag please?

Sam scrunching his eyebrows goes to her bag and looks through it until he finds the conditioner and brings it to her while she is in the shower.

**Sam:** You are washing your hair? Before going swimming?

**Mercedes:** Sam this is our first day of our vacation I have to prepare my hair before I can just go swimming. I will not mess up my weave on the first day of an almost two week vacation.

**Sam:** (_**Curious**_) So, what are you doing?

**Mercedes:** My weave is glued in not sewn. I have to wet my hair and put some conditioner on it so that it is not damaged by any salts in the water. (_**She said as she used the conditioner and worked it through her hair**_)

Mercedes then climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. Sam watched her totally intrigued.

**Sam:** You know that your hair is still white right; you did not rinse that out. (_**He said pointing to various parts of her hair**_)

**Mercedes:** I know I am not supposed to. It is a protective covering.

**Sam:** Uh…huh… (_**Sam slowly nodded**_)

She then went to her travel kit on the bathroom counter and pulled out a comb and combed the conditioner down through all of her hair to the tip. She then parted her hair into fours and began to braid each section.

Sam stood there watching her braid her hair from the reflection in the mirror.

**Mercedes:** Sam? Are you going to continue to stand there and watch me?

**Sam:** I… am….riveted (_**He said as he still stared at her in the mirror with a puzzled look on his face**_)

Mercedes reached into her travel kit and pulled out some hair pins and proceeded to pin up each section of her hair.

**Sam:** Why are you doing that?

**Mercedes:** So it can all fit under my swim cap silly.

**Sam:** You still have to wear a swim cap? (_**He asked quizzically**_)

**Mercedes:** I can't have my hair get wet can I?

Sam's mouth hung agape.

**Sam:** So let me get this straight; you wet your hair in the shower, put conditioner on it that you did not wash out, braided your hair, pinned it up, and you are still going to put on a cap so that your already wet hair does not get wet while you are swimming?

**Mercedes:** Exactly!

**Sam:** And all this is to protect your weave?

**Mercedes:** Welcome to the sisterhood Sam. (_**She smiled**_ _**quickly at him**_) This is how the black women roll.

Mercedes walks past him to the bedroom and puts on her swimsuit. She then pulls out of a small pouch which contains a swimming cap and returns to the bathroom.

**Sam:** So you are saying that this is a black thing?

**Mercedes:** Well, I'm sorry I just can't wake up in the morning and shake my hair and leave the house; like white women can. I'm afraid for black women it is just a little more complicated than that; and now you have just had your first lesson in interracial relations.

After speaking she starts to head toward the sliding side door of the bungalow; Sam grabbing their towels in hand, is now following closely behind her; when they look outside. It is now dark.

**Sam:** Um huh. Well we can risk it but there are a lot of insects out around dusk.

**Mercedes:** Wow, (_**She sighed**_) thanks to me you have just learned about another concept of interracial relations.

**Sam:** Yeah what's that?

**Mercedes:** C.P. time.

**Sam:** Uh huh. How about we go get some dinner instead and try the swimming thing tomorrow…. morning…..early. (_**He deadpanned**_)

**Mercedes:** Alright.

As Sam grabs his shirt from off of the bed and puts it on and grabs a pair of shorts and puts them on over his swimming trunks. He then watches as Mercedes heads back toward the bathroom.

**Sam:** What are you doing?

**Mercedes:** I have to get back in the shower and wash the conditioner out of my hair. I can't go to dinner looking like this.

She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Sam:** C.P. time huh? (_**Sam whispered to himself**_)

Sam sits on the bed again and waits.

And waits….

And waits… Then Sam makes a phone call.

**XXXXX**

Sam and Mercedes walked down the pier and onto the sandy coastline down toward the dining area. The colors of the rainbow danced along the sky as the sun had already dipped low below the horizon the sky seems almost lavender and purple as they walked hand in hand along the beach.

Sam looked at Mercedes and smiled.

**Sam:** Do you have any idea how happy I am being with you?

**Mercedes:** No Sam! Don't; wait. Don't say another word. (_**She stopped them from walking and him from talking**_)

Sam looked a little stunned.

**Mercedes:** You always tell me something wonderful, but not this time; this time I am going to say something to you. Sam, you have always alluded to me that your life really didn't start again until you met me and you may think that; but I want you to know that my life never really started until I met you either. Sam if I saved you it wasn't because you weren't strong; because in the midst of your feeling lost you still had enough strength to save me too. When I came out to L.A., I wanted a change but I had no idea what I really wanted. I wasn't looking for anything or anyone because I did not really feel like I could ever really trust anyone again; I just thought since my mother had died and my relationships never worked out that I was just meant to be alone in this world. But Sam you have restored my faith in love and in life, your love and kindness towards me has helped me to become hopeful again. Did you hear what I said? I am hopeful and I owe that all to you. Sam I could not love you anymore if I tried and sometimes it scares me just how much I love you (_**She smiled nervously**_); but I would not trade it for anything in this world; not ever.

**Sam:** (_**Who is now filling up with emotion speaks slightly distractedly as he watches her lips**_) Would you repeat that please?

**Mercedes:** (_**Smiling and resigned she spoke again**_) I love you, Sam; with everything I have, and everything I am.

**Sam:** (_**Stared intently into her eyes began speaking slowly**_) You do know that; I would never want to hear those words leave any other woman's lips but yours right? (_**Speaking more confidently while continuing to watch her eyes**_) You know that you've totally ruined me for any other woman in the entire world; right? (_**Speaking engagingly**_) So you know that means you're going to have to keep me now; right? (_**He ends with a nervous sigh**_)

Mercedes chuckled a little; as Sam continued to stare at her as he began shaking his head

**Sam:** (_**He threw his arms up in the air and his head back and then cupped his face with his hands then brought them back down again quickly**_) You know Mercy, I had this whole thing figured out and (_**Sam is beginning to quiver as he speaks**_) and then you had too… you had too… (_**He then grabbed her face in his hands**_) You had to go and make me fall even more deeply in love with you. I'm done….I can't….. I…

Sam lets go of her face and then Sam grasps and fumbles and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Sam nervously opened up the box and showed Mercedes the ring.

Mercedes looked in the box and covered her open mouth with her hands as she stared at the ring for a few moments; the ring he has just provided to her. It sparkled and glowed in the now soft moonlight that had begun shining overhead.

**Mercedes:** Sam, it's… it's….gorgeous. (_**She whispered**_)

The music of the isles played faintly in the distance as her senses were flooded with the sweet smells of the flora and the sounds of the fauna which had been guided toward her by the breeze which came in from behind her. She is whisked away from herself in that perfect moment; as her ears seem to be closing; so that all she can hear is the tide gently coming in and going out. But then she heard Sam's voice.

**Sam:** I can't go on any longer without you being my wife; I just can't. I need you to marry me like I need the air to breath; like I need food to sustain my life, and if you don't say yes.

Sam finds himself still shaking.

**Sam:**_** (Thinking) Am I actually afraid that she might turn me down? Stop shaking Evans! Who would want to marry a quivering idiot? But it's too late I just could not wait any longer I have to do this at his very moment. He watches her as she looks at the ring.**_

She then looks quickly from the ring to his eyes.

**Sam: **Will you please become my wife, Mercy? If you don't say yes right now; then this time…. (_**He paused- then he whispered**_) this time my death will be on your hands.

Sam took the ring out of the box and held it out in front of Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes…. I am begging you. (_**He whispered again as he looked down at the beach beneath their feet and then raised his eyes again**_) Please say yes because I desire you and only you.

Mercedes had been holding a breath she did not even realize she was holding until she felt it escape her body quickly with a…

**Mercedes:** Yes! Of course! Absolutely! Positively!

**Sam:** Yes! You just said Yes right? You said YES!

**Mercedes:** I said YES! (_**She screamed**_)

Sam placed the ring on her finger and grabbed her around her waist; picked her up and twirled her around and around as he screamed out into the night sky over and over again.

**Sam:** SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!

Mercedes started kissing Sam just to stop him from screaming. They were watched by other passersby who walked along the beach; some giving affirming congratulations as they walked by and others who were just pointing at the happy couple.

Sam placed Mercedes back down on the ground and continued to kiss her with his whole being until they felt something wet along their feet. The tide had come in and now they were standing in the water which was warm and inviting.

**Sam:** Mercy let's go for that swim after all.

**Mercy:** Alright (_**She said still giddy from all the excitement**_) Let me go fix my hair.

**Sam:** NO! (_**Sam yelled**_)

Sam instead swooped Mercedes up into his arms and carried her like a baby as he ran into the water and along the waterline up the beach splashing as he went with the moonlight continuing to be their guide; along with the distant lights of the bungalows in one direction and the lights from the hotel restaurant up the beach in the other direction. He ran in deep enough to have the water reach up to his knees and Mercedes could feel her feet hitting the water as he ran through it. All along Sam is screaming.

**Sam:** SHE SAID YES! THIS WONDERFUL WOMAN IS GOING TO MARRY ME! SHE SAID YES!

Sam ran all the way to the restaurant, carrying Mercedes all the way, and he placed her down when they got to the entrance and began whispering in the host's ear. Mercedes looked around at the larger version of a bungalow with no walls as it sat in the middle of the beach. The lights were twinkling and the conversations of other tourists were filling her head. She felt something and she checked to see if the bottom of her sundress was wet when she caught a glimpse of her ring on her hand in the light of the dining area.

**Mercedes:** (_**Thinking**_) It was truly beautiful and it was on her finger. She was engaged! She was really and truly engaged to an absolutely wonderful man. Mom I'm getting married! I only wish you were here to be able to meet him face to face.

**Man:** You are the one? You're the little lady aren't you?

Mercedes is startled slightly by a voice which seems to be aimed in her direction.

**Man:** Yeah, Carole that is her I recognize the clothes.

Mercedes looks around to see where the voice is coming from.

**Man:** Congratulations are in order right?

Mercedes finally spots the table and the person speaking.

**Mercedes:** Are you speaking to me?

**Man:** You just got engaged right? Congratulations!

**Woman:** Yes, Congratulations!

Sam walks back over to Mercedes in the same moment.

**Sam:** Thanks I feel like the luckiest guy on the face of the earth. I am Sam Evans by the way and this is my fiancé Mercedes. (_**He looked at Mercedes and smiled then he whispered in her ear**_) (_**To Mercedes**_) That is the first time I got to call you that; I liked the sound of it.

Sam reaches forward to shake the man's hand.

The man lifts himself up from his chair and the table and shakes Sam's hand as well.

**Man:** My name is Burt Hummel and this is my wife Carole. I know you probably would like to be alone but why don't you let us by you one drink. This is our anniversary; we've been married twenty years now and I proposed to her on that very same beach all those years ago. Hey! It will be the first meeting of the Tahitian engagement club!

**Carole:** Oh yeah, honey that would be so nice.

Mercedes smiled at their kindness.

**Sam:** Is that alright with you, honey?

**Mercedes:** I think it is a great idea.

Sam and Mercedes sat down and joined the Hummel's in a drink. They spoke and got to know each other a little better.

**Sam:** What line of work are you in Burt?

**Burt:** I own a car dealership and repair place but I also have a seat in the public office of my district. You know it pays the bills. How about you?

**Sam:** I'm a plastic surgeon.

**Burt:** No kiddin'. Wow you must do alright for yourself.

**Sam: **I'm not in it for the money. That's been taken care of a few generations back.

Carole motions to Mercedes to get a better look at the ring Mercedes is now wearing on her hand. Mercedes extends her hand and shows the ring to Carole.

**Burt:** Must be nice! What are you into investments? How did you survive the market dropping a few years back if you don't mind my asking; or are you in one of those fancy dot com things?

Mercedes continued to have her own talk with Carole about how long they had been seeing each other and how they met. But she would be lying if she wasn't a little more curious about what Sam was saying at the other side of the table. She never did know the nature of his finances or any of the particulars.

**Sam: **How about I buy you a real drink? (_**Sam motioned to the waiter and asked for a bottle of Jack Daniels**_)

**Burt:** Oh you're going to have to take it easy on an old timer like me. But I am not gonna lie; I think that would go down nice and smooth at the moment.

The waiter comes with the bottle of Jack Daniels and four glasses filled with ice.

Sam begins to pour the drinks into the glasses and passes them around for a toast.

**Sam:** Here's to Tahiti the place where dreams come true!

They all clicked their glasses together and took a drink.

**Sam:** That's the answer to your question Burt.

**Burt:** What do you mean?

**Sam:** We just made me some money. My family has a 39% share of the Jack Daniels Corporation. I'm from Tennessee and my distant relative Mark Evans a migrated Welshman to Tennessee created the original recipe.

Mercedes quickly put down her glass and looked at Sam trying to understand the magnitude of what he just said.

**Burt:** You mean every time someone orders a drink of Jack Daniels or a mixed drink using Jack Daniels?

**Sam:** Hotels, Casinos, Bars, Cruises, and Restaurants all around the world; anytime someone buys a drink I get a cut of the money. With so many people drinking it tends to add up pretty quickly.

**Burt:** Well then I hope you don't mind but how about getting the next round too?

**Sam:** Not a problem.

Sam then looks at Mercedes who is now looking a little pale.

**Sam:** What's the matter baby? Would you like another drink?

**Author's Note: Please Review- Thanks Anna**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I am so sorry everyone for such a long delay in posting a chapter. You know that is not like me; but work has been crazy lately. Everybody pray for me I may be getting a promotion. It would be a big one too; so I am really kind of excited! I am back in school too so please have some compassion on poor me. I will try to do better if I can; but if I have longer delays then I used to, please know that I promise to finish the story (I don't like leaving things hanging) so no worries. Thanks again for your patience and remember to check my tumbler page for any pictures which might pertain to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 25

**Mercedes:** I'm sorry but what did you just say?

Carole and Sam started speaking simultaneously.

**Carole:** I said that we made the decision to come back here after Burt had a bout with…

**Sam:** I asked if you would like another drink.

Sam, Burt, & Carole began laughing.

**Mercedes:** No, Carole I'm sorry not you. (_**Mercedes gave a quick smile**_) Sam? Umm, can I speak to you for a minute please? Alone.

**Sam:** Sure baby. You're not looking so good.

**Mercedes:** I think I could use some air it's a little warm in here.

**Sam:** Ok. (_**Speaking to Mercedes then he turns his attention to Burt**_) Burt, I guess we will take a rain check on that second drink but if you guys are willing to meet us here in the morning maybe we can make a day of it. We members of the Tahitian engagement club have to stick together. _(**Sam showed his signature lopsided grin**)_

**Burt:** That sounds great what do you think dear?

**Carole:** That would be lovely if Mercedes is feeling up to it.

**Mercedes:** Oh, of course that would be fine. I think I am just a little tired from the long flight and all the excitement. Tomorrow will be better.

**Burt:** Well you guys sleep in and we will meet here for a late breakfast around nine-thirty.

**Sam:** Fine, I know just what we can do; make sure you bring your swimming gear along with a camera and we will see you then and nice meeting you.

**Carole:** You too and again congratulations. **_(She beamed_**)

**Burt:** Yeah Ditto.

Sam helped Mercedes out of her chair and they began walking again along the beach headed back to their bungalow.

**Sam:** (**_Sam sighed_**) You really do have an issue with eating in new places don't you? Well one good thing about being married to you is that I will definitely lose some weight because we _never_ get to eat. (**_He laughed_**)

**Mercedes:** Sam why didn't you tell me?

**Sam:** Tell you what?

**Mercedes:** I overheard what you told Burt about the Jack Daniels Company.

**Sam:** Okay.

**Mercedes:** So why didn't you ever mention that to me before?

**Sam:** Didn't I? (**_Sam reached for, and held, her hand as they walked along the beach_**)

**Mercedes:** No, Sam. I would have remembered that! I know that you said you were living off of the interest of a familial inheritance but …..

**Sam:** I am – what's the matter? (**_Sam waits due to a lengthy pause given to him by Mercedes then he speaks again_**) Mercy?

**Mercedes:** (**_After the lengthy pause_**) When would you like for me to meet with them? (**_She spoke in a rather matter-of-fact and resigned tone_**)

**Sam:** We are meeting up with Burt and Carole in the morning remember around 9:30 am.

**Mercedes:** Not them Sam.

**Sam:** Then who? Mercy, I'm sorry but you've seemed to have lost me somewhere between here and the restaurant. What are you talking about?

**Mercy:** Your lawyers Sam; for the pre-nup agreement.

Sam winced and then stopped walking and since they were holding hands this made Mercedes stop as well.

**Sam:** We just got engaged less than forty minutes ago and you are already preparing for our divorce?

**Mercedes:** No, I would not want to divorce but… I know you may have been too embarrassed to bring it up so I am just saying that I will meet with them whenever you want and sign whatever you would like -that's all.

Sam continued to look at Mercedes even though it was becoming darker and darker outside. By this time they could barely see each other, and even that was in silhouette, on this strip of the beach between the two well-lit destinations on either side.

**Sam:** I wouldn't be too embarrassed to bring it up. (**_He said rather bluntly_**)

**Mercedes:** Oh. **(_Mercedes spoke quietly as she lowered her head a little_**)

**Sam:** **(Sam reached out his hand and lifted her chin and looked in her eyes**) But, there was just no need to bring it up. What's mines is yours.

**Mercedes:** Sam let's be realistic. People like you would need to….

**Sam:** People like me? (_**He said as he let go of her face**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam you know what I mean.

**Sam:** Mercy, you have to forgive me because I am a little confused here. I asked you to marry me here on this very beach; didn't I? Why would I do that if I wasn't willing to share my life with you – all of it, even the money?

**Mercedes:** I do not doubt that; you have never been anything but generous to me but, it's all just a bit overwhelming Sam. I would rather just sign it than to risk you thinking that your money had anything to do with my decision to marry you.

**Sam:** Have you ever seen or heard of me before the day you came into my office for that job interview?

**Mercedes:** No, of course not.

**Sam:** Didn't you just say, that you didn't know about the company until just now?

**Mercedes:** Yes.

**Sam:** Then why would I think that you were after my money? Hell, you had already turned my mother down when she offered you money; in her asinine attempt to get you to leave me. Did I ever tell you how much I loved you for that by the way?

**Mercedes:** Sam … I just want you to know that I am willing to sign it just so that we are clear. I don't….

**Sam:** No… I don't. I don't need or want you to sign anything Mercy; except for the marriage license. You don't have to worry because I trust in you, and I trust in us, and I trust that we will have a great long lasting marriage; now enough about all that. _(**He leaned in and kissed her forehead**)_ Since your monetary concerns trumped me meeting my need for food (as Sam's stomach growls), and your hair care routine robbed me of swimming on our first afternoon here. I know what we can do.

He said as he starts to pull her quickly up the coastline

**Mercedes:** What? (**_She starts speed walking to keep up with him_)**

**Sam:** I would like very much to make love to my new fiancé.

**Mercedes:** Sam….

**Sam:** Mercedes… (**_He smiled_**)

Mercedes let go of his hand. Sam stopped and looked at her.

**Mercedes:** Then you're moving too slowly. (**_She smiled and then took off into a sprint_**)

**Sam:** Oh, you think so huh? (**_He called after her and took off running this time_**)

They laughed as they continued to race up the beach back to the bungalow.

**XXXXX**

The next morning after breakfast Sam had ordered a picnic lunch prepared for four to take with them and he had a cab meet them all at the restaurant. The scenery was just so vibrant with colors as the cab took the winding roads through the island; off to a destination Sam was almost too giddy to show them all. The cab eventually drove up to this clearing and Mercedes started to feel slight panic in her heart.

**Burt:** Oh man! This is a great idea, isn't Carole.

**Carole:** You have always wanted to do this haven't you Burt. Sam I think you just made his day.

**Burt:** You mean he just made my life!

**Sam:** Great! I am glad you approve. What do you think Mercy?

**Mercy:** Don't you remember what I am always telling you Sam.

Sam starts laughing you will be fine! Burt immediately produces his camera and begins snapping pictures. The cab stops and Sam pays the driver and gives him a time to meet them this afternoon and they all exit the car.

Mercedes can feel herself becoming slightly dizzy at the thought and then Sam grabs her hand and pulls her forward with him. Mercedes throat begins to dry and tighten slightly as soon as Sam speaks again.

**Sam:** Make sure to duck down a little so the blades don't hit your head.

Sam continues to walk over to the helicopter for a tour of the island from the air.

**Mercedes:** Sam you know I have already seen the view from the air from the pictures in the dining area you know those pamphlets by the desk.

**Sam:** Oh, C'mon you're going to love it.

Sam reaches out his hand and helps Carole in the helicopter and Burt follows her right behind. Sam then steps up in the helicopter and reaches back to help Mercedes inside.

**Mercedes:** Sam I don't know about this.

**Sam:** Trust me I have done this before. Besides I want to take you to my favorite place in the whole world; second only, to standing next to you.

Mercedes then swallowed hard reached out her hand and climbed into the helicopter once they were all strapped in. The pilot took the helicopter high above the island. Mercedes had such a grip on Sam's arm as she sat next to him with her eyes mainly closed most of the time. She would open them to a squint whenever Sam tried to point something out to her but quickly shut them again. Burt continued to take pictures from the window in the helicopter door as well as take pictures of them inside the copter.

**Burt:** Ha, ha; Sam this was a great idea! Mercedes you are missing everything open your eyes!

Burt took another picture of them all sitting in the helicopter. Mercedes could tell because she heard the flash go off inside the copter. The height bothered her but the noise from the rotary blades above her head scared her the most. She listened out for any sound of irregularity. Not that she actually knew what noise would be considered irregular.

**Carole:** Burt now stop; no teasing, Mercedes - she's just a little nervous that's all. It will be alright dear as Carole rubbed Mercedes arm.

**Mercedes:** (**Suddenly screamed**) THANK YOU CAROLE!

They all looked at Mercedes and then Sam whispered in her ear.

**Sam:** You don't have to scream we can all hear you.

**Mercedes:** Over the blades? (**_She spoke in a normal tone now_**)

**Sam:** Yes, even over the blades.

Mercedes suddenly grabbed on even tighter to Sam's arm because the helicopter started to make its decent.

**Carole:** Sam this is lovely.

**Burt:** We were lucky to meet this guy huh Carole; we would have never found this place on our own.

Mercedes wants to open her eyes but the rapidly descending feeling that she is getting in the pit of her stomach won't allow it. Mercedes notices that the air feels quite a bit thinner and the smells she has become so used to from the greenery around the island has become even more pronounced. The helicopter touches ground and she lets out a sigh of relief. She can feel a spray of mist in the air and she finally opens her eyes and she can see a waterfall off in the distance.

Sam quickly unbuckles and jumps out of the helicopter and Mercedes needs no help to quickly allow her feet to touch the ground; she scrambles out of the seatbelt and out of the copter. Once Burt and Carole are out as well Burt immediately starts to take more pictures.

**Sam:** We have to walk a little from here but we should be there in about fifteen minutes. Then we can change and go swimming at the bottom of the falls.

**Burt:** I'm game let's go Carole the sooner we get there the sooner I can play Tarzan to your Jane! (_**He slaps her on the behind and she begins walking faster**_)

**Carole:** Burt you're embarrassing them. (_**She giggled as she moved even quicker**_)

**Burt:** They should hope that they are still as attracted to each other as we are all these years into our marriage. But then again I suppose we'd have to be. I am so sorry hon.' you were not lucky enough to marry a plastic surgeon who could fix you up when you get older; if you wanted.

**Carole:** Yes, Mercedes that was a wise move on your part.

Before Mercedes could reply to Carole's last comment; Sam spoke.

**Sam:** I wouldn't ever change a thing about Mercedes whether she thought that she wanted me to or not. I am looking quite forward to us growing old and wrinkly together. _(**Sam moved in and kissed her quickly on her cheek**)_

**Carole:** Oh that was so sweet. (**_To Mercedes_**) He was a wise move on your part. _**(Carole winked and bumped her hip into Mercedes' hip**)_ Burt why don't you say sweet things like that to me!

**Burt:** I said I would be your Tarzan didn't I?

**Carole:** Oh that just means you are going to beat on your chest and want me to bring you some food.

**Burt:** That is when we are home not out here.

Sam snickered.

Mercedes slapped him on his arm.

**Sam:** We are almost there. You two can go and change right on the other side of those trees over there and Mercy and I will change a few feet away in those trees over there.

After changing Sam, Carole and Burt jumped into the water and started swimming.

**Carole:** This water is so warm it's so therapeutic.

**Burt:** Just like those spa treatments that you like so much.

**Carole:** Yes, now you know where your money goes.

**Burt:** The way to keep a marriage going Sam is to just go with it. If you can keep them happy you have a better chance at peace in the home.

Carole splashed some water in his face.

**Burt:** See Sam, you just go with it. Speaking of marriage aren't we missing your bride-to-be?

**Sam:** She should be coming in a few minutes she just has a few things to take care of first.

Sam then dives underwater and then pops back up his hair not a wet dark brown as he moves his hands and slicks his hair backwards away from his face.

**Sam:** Here she comes now wearing a "Finding Nemo" swimming cap? (_**Sam words grew progressively slower**_)

Mercedes runs in and jumps into the water and swims over to the others.

**Carole:** Oh I think it's cute.

Burt and Sam look at each other and Burt just hunches his shoulders.

**Burt:** Keep em' happy.

Burt dives underwater himself and comes slowly back up.

**Mercedes:** So what did I miss?

**Carole:** Sam was just saying what a cute swim cap you are wearing.

**Mercedes:** Oh that. I know that it seems silly for a grown woman to wear this but when I first moved out to Los Angeles. I was feeling kind of lonely and I started walking around my neighborhood one evening trying to acclimate myself and I saw a store that actually sold it for adults. I started to cry right then; my mother died when I was eighteen but when I was small she used to take me to the lake and teach me how to swim. Once I got a cut on my leg when I was about 6 or 7 from some tree branches that made up part of this small dam and I was in such pain and started to panic I started sinking and my mother saved my life. When she took me home that night when she was putting me to bed she told me that she could find me in the dark water because of my "Nemo" swimming cap. She said that if ever I was lost and afraid no matter where, anywhere in the world, she would be able to find me with my "Nemo" cap. I know it was silly but I did feel lost and afraid when I first came to L.A. so when I saw it in the shop I took it as a sign from her and I bought it right away. _(**Mercedes chuckled**)_ I wore it around my apartment for about two weeks.

**Carole:** I think that was very sweet. I don't think that was silly at all.

**Sam:** Neither do I _(**Sam reached out through the water and held her hand**) _

**Burt:** That cap is not silly! I am!

Burt swam over and dunked Mercedes underwater. Mercedes popped up in time to see Sam dive underwater and then suddenly Burt was lifted up in the air and tossed backwards into the water. Sam then resurfaced, as he did, Carole continually began to splash water at Sam while Burt resurfaced laughing.

**Burt:** You're strong!

**Sam:** (_**Trying to turn away from the rapidly splashing water**_) Yeah, well she's loyal!

**Carole:** That is right Sam. I've always got Burt's back. (**She said while still splashing**)

**Mercedes:** Well I've got Sam's front!

Mercedes swam over to Carole and grabbed one leg and kept swimming. So under the water Carole went. When Mercedes resurfaced pulling Carole behind her they had moved a considerable distance from the guys. Carole came out of the water coughing.

**Mercedes:** Are you okay?

**Carole:** I'm fine. So much so that I'll race you back.

Carole took off swimming and Mercedes quickly started in after her.

The women resurfaced next to the men at the same time.

The sun was shining high over head and it was incredibly warm. The water felt refreshing as they all splashed around and swam. Sam dunked himself under water again but when he came up this time and slicked his hair back down Burt was the first to speak up.

**Burt:** Sam what happened to you? What are those little scars from?

**Carole:** Burt! Don't be rude!

**Burt:** Oh, I am sorry Sam. I sometimes forget myself that is why Carole here is good for me. No offense.

**Sam:** None taken. I was in a car accident years ago and had to have plastic surgery afterwards that is what the scars are from.

**Burt:** You don't say. Wow, you don't really have any scars at all huh?

**Sam:** The biggest scars where mainly on my mind and in my heart until Mercy came and cured them all. I will tell you she is a much better doctor than I am.

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes…

**Burt:** Well let me know when you open up your practice to us regular people Mercedes.

**Carole:** I think she is enjoying the private practice much better; aren't you Mercedes?

**Mercedes:** You're right I am.

After they continued to swim for a few hours and the sun had moved from the east to the west in the sky. Sam swam over to Mercedes and grabbed her hand again. He pulled her under the water and they swam together with Sam leading the way. They swam a few more feet and then he led her up to the top of the water. When she resurfaced, Mercedes looked around and found herself alone with Sam in a cave on the other side of the waterfall. Sam pointed and she could see the sunlight glistening off of the waterfall as it slid down in sheets hitting the water with spray below. Sam swam pulling her close to him along the rocks at the back of the cave and then they sat down in the water with her nestled between his legs, her back leaning on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and the water surrounded their shoulders as they watched the light show as it played across the dark walls of the cave as it reflected off the water.

Sam then whispered in her ear

**Sam:** This is where I wanted to propose to you. I was going to tell you that my falling in love with you is as constant as this waterfall; and like this waterfall, which will never stop falling; I know that my falling for you would never stop either.

**Mercedes:** Oh Sam…it would have been beautiful, but no matter what, it was a perfect proposal.

**Sam:** It was perfect only because you said yes. _**(Sam started kissing her on her neck and quickly moved to the spot behind her left ear**)_

**Mercedes:** Sam…. play fair because Burt and Carole are on the other side of this waterfall.

**Sam:** _(**Sam stopped kissing her**)_ They're a nice couple, aren't they?

**Mercedes:** They seem to still really enjoy each other's company.

**Sam:** Well if he feels about her the way I feel about you; it should be easy to do even after all those years.

**Mercedes:** _(**Smiling to herself for a few minutes**) _When would you like to set the date? Do you like spring, summer, winter or fall; maybe?

**Sam:** Do you have any preference?

**Mercedes:** No, I'm easy.

**Sam:** That's what you think! It took me a long time to get you to say yes to me.

**Mercedes:** Well I'm here now so you survived it.

**Sam:** Barely. (_**He nibbled at her neck again**_) You're sure you don't have any preference at all?

**Mercedes:** No, none so you can decide.

**Sam:** Would you say that again please but this time a little louder.

**Mercedes:** Sam you are so silly. I said you can choose.

**Sam:** Fine, my choice! (**_He said confidently as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter_**) Let's see spring, summer, winter or fall? I think I like…I think I like…. in five days.

**Please Review- Thanks Anna**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey everybody here is another chapter. I hope you all like it! Again thanks for your patience and please forgive any mistakes. Thank you all for your prayers and well wishes about the job it looks like I may have it I should know by next week. I had a death in my family yesterday so I dedicate this chapter to my Uncle George I will love and miss you always Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Beholder's Eyes

Chapter 26

Mercedes turned around in the water and looked at Sam.

**Mercedes:** Did you just literally say five days?

**Sam:** I literally think that I did.

**Mercedes:** Sam that's impulsive even for you.

**Sam:** Mercy "impulsive" would have been if I had said, "Let's do it later tonight"; I just said five days from now. I feel like I am growing.

**Mercedes:** Oh _**you**_ are growing?

**Sam:** Yes! C'mon, that was a growth spurt of at least a foot; give me some sort of credit here!

**Mercedes:** We would still be here in Tahiti Sam; would a marriage here even be legal in the states?

**Sam:** Of course! I promise not to make you an illegitimate woman out of you. So what do you say? But remember before you answer; you told me that it was my choice.

**Mercedes:** Why did you think I left it up to you? (_**She shrugged her shoulders**_) I told you don't ever doubt that I know you Sam. Honestly, I wanted to get married to you as soon as possible but I wanted you to believe it was all your own idea. (_**She started laughing**_)

**Sam:** Oh did you now!

**Mercedes:** Uh huh (_**She continued to laugh**_)

Sam grabbed her chin with one of his hands and prevented her laughter when he covered her mouth with a kiss. When Sam had finished kissing her he spoke again.

**Sam:** Mm mm… I like that. (_**He nuzzled her check with his nose**_)

**Mercedes:** What did you like the kiss?

**Sam:** No, wait… Well yeah! Of course I liked that too. But I like that you know me. I like that you know me so well that you could even use it against me if you wanted to.

**Mercedes:** I wouldn't really do that to you; not about anything serious.

**Sam:** I just like that you could. I like that through everything that I have been through that you can truly see me.

**Mercedes:** Sam, why do you always talk like that? Your accident was such a long time ago. How many relationships have you been in since then? Why do you always speak as if no other woman could tell who you really were inside?

**Sam:** I had been in enough; but they didn't last for long. I didn't date anyone after my accident for a long time. At first it was because I had been out of school for such a long time, during my recovery period, that I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. Afterwards though, I heard what the women in school were saying about me; it was the same things that the women were saying about me once I was in med school, and even when I first started my practice. I was just a trophy to be had. I was someone who would make them feel better about themselves if I were to say that I was attracted to them. Those women Mercy they did not want to know me, instead they wanted to possess me; bring me out and show me around at parties. I was done within weeks of any relationship I attempted to start. But then…. (_**He started batting his eyelashes**_) there was you.

_**Mercedes:**_ (**Started chuckling at his silliness**) But Sam I have a confession to make I have to admit that I thought that you were very good looking too when I first saw you. The words "Hella Hot" may have quickly passed through my mind. So what makes me so different; why give me a pass and not the other women?

**Sam:** Ahhh alas, what can I do? Most women do think that I am attractive and especially after having had the surgery. It wasn't that- but when you were there speaking to me about that song; I looked at you and knew what you had to be willing to put up with; working in a business like mine. The fact that you came in there boldly to do it; and put me in my place? I think I may have fallen in love with you right then and there. (_**Sam looked down into the water for a moment**_) If we are making confessions I have a few of my own to tell you, (_**He showed his lopsided grin**_) I never asked any other woman who had been interviewing for the job if they were married or had any children; I just wanted to know about you and what I might be up against.

**Mercedes:** (_**Mercedes mouth dropped**_) Seriously? What if I had told you that I had three kids?

**Sam:** I was prepared to get my mind in order to become a Stepdad if need be. There is something else too.

**Mercedes:** What?

**Sam:** Heather was still willing to travel with me to business related events and things. She felt like she was leaving me in a lurch by taking a new employee instead of her all the time. It took me almost a full week to talk her out of it. That's what took me so long to call back the agency about hiring you. I listened to the song over and over again on that first night and I was going to hire you the next morning and then Heather had her great idea.

**Mercedes:** And here I thought you just didn't want me.

**Sam:** Oh, believe me I wanted you alright. Do you have room for one more?

**Mercedes:** There is something else?

**Sam:** I am the one who re-booked the suite in San Francisco and got us the smaller room with one bed. It was worth every penny that I paid; to get the manager to get on board, with me on that.

**Mercedes:** Sam why you sneaky little...!

**Sam: (_Interrupting_)** Don't be mad. (_**He winked at her**_)

**Mercedes**: Sam you are crazy!

**Sam:** As it turns out I was just crazy about you.

Mercedes just shakes her head at the fact that Sam can be a lot trickier than she thought.

The light show in the cave began dimming more and more and they realized that they would have to start heading back soon or it may be too dark for the helicopter to find them. Mercedes was not thrilled about the mode of transportation back to the clearing but it was the only way to get back from such a remote location.

Sam and Mercedes swam back under the waterfall and out to Burt and Carole, who had been making the most of their time alone as well. Sam felt slightly embarrassed when he called out their names and interrupted their kissing while they were lying on a blanket under a tree.

Sam cleared his throat.

**Sam:** Burt, Carole I think we should start getting ready to head back it will be getting dark outside in less than an hour and a half. Sorry.

Burt and Carole immediately broke apart and scrambled to their feet.

**Burt:** Oh hey, guys where ya been? Uh hm. Carole and I were just uh.

**Sam:** Playing Tarzan and Jane? (_**Sam snickered quickly**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam!

Carole begins blushing and Sam starts snickering again.

Burt extended his hand up and proceeded to give Sam a high five.

Sam nodded his head at Burt and gave him a thumbs up.

**Sam:** Well, we'll head over there and change. (_**Sam pointed in the opposite direction**_)

Sam and Mercedes walked to the other side where there were some densely grown trees and began to change their clothes.

**Mercedes:** Sam I can't believe you said that you embarrassed Carole. (_**Mercedes spoke while drying off with a towel and taking off her swim cap**_)

**Sam:** Why should she be embarrassed? They looked like they were having a really good time.

**Mercedes:** Sam…

**Sam:** Mercedes…. I only hope you will still look at me the way she looks at him after all those years of marriage. (_**After Sam finished drying off his legs he slipped on a pair of jeans over his swimming trunks**_)

**Mercedes:** Well I don't think that you will have to worry about that. (_**She slipped on a sundress over her suit**_)

**Sam:** I won't? (_**Sam replied as he pulled on a shirt over his head**_)

**Mercedes:** No, I think that I have enough love stored up in me for you that…. Ouch! (_**Mercedes swatted at her ankle**_)

**Sam:** What you have so much love inside for me it hurts?

**Mercedes:** No Sam; something just bit me!

**Sam:** Are you sure it wasn't me? I planned on doing a little nibbling this evening. (_**He planted a quick kiss on her cheek**_)

**Mercedes:** Sam you are just too much sometimes. We need to get out of here. (_**She said while finished strapping on her sandals**_)

Sam took her hand and walked her back to the others.

**Sam:** I hope you guys are ready it is almost dusk and the insects around here have discovered my Mercy is as sweet as they come; she is worried that she will be eaten alive, so we better leave now.

They all walked back and met up with the helicopter which brought them back to the clearing. Once the cab dropped them all back to the hotel they went back to their respective rooms.

**Sam:** So did you have a good time today?

**Mercedes:** How could I have any other type of time as long as I am with you? Thank you so much Sam for bringing me here. I truly love it.

Sam smiled his lopsided grin and grabbed Mercedes for a hug.

**Sam:** Tomorrow I want to take you somewhere…. I promise that we can take a cab to it; you don't have to worry.

**Mercedes:** Really you promise?

**Sam:** (_**Smiling**_) I promise.

**Mercedes:** Okay it's a date! But now I am tired I think that I am going to go to bed.

**Sam:** Not without me you're not!

**Mercedes:** I was hoping... to never have to go to bed without you again.

**Sam:** Oh I really like what this island air is doing to you! Grrrwl!

Sam turned off the light grabbed her quickly and leaped with her onto the bed.

**Mercedes:** Oh Sam! I think I like what the island air does to you too!

**Sam:** You ain't seen nothing yet!

**XXXXXX**

The next morning Sam and Mercedes had breakfast brought to the bungalow. After breakfast Mercedes was getting dressed when she felt a little achy; which she contributed to the vigorous exercise she had with Sam the night before. She was going over some of the events in her mind when she heard him call out to her.

**Sam:** Are you almost ready? I can get a cab her in five minutes.

**Mercedes:** I'll be right there! (_**She called from the bathroom**_)

**Sam:** No C.P. time today right? (_**He spoke as he was looking in his suitcase for something**_)

Mercedes snuck up behind him and grabbed him by his waist.

**Mercedes:** No C.P. time today.

Sam pulled out a business card from his suitcase.

**Sam:** Okay let's go.

**Mercedes:** Where are you taking me anyway?

Mercedes asked while they left the bungalow. Only Sam did not walk toward the road he took the stairs down at the back toward the water.

**Sam:** I want you to meet a friend of mine.

The cab was waiting for them when they walked down the stairs.

**Mercedes:** Sam what is this?

**Sam:** It's the cab.

**Mercedes:** This is a speedboat.

**Sam:** So, speedboats can be cabs.

**Mercedes:** So where's the driver?

**Sam:** You're looking at him!

Mercedes hung her head down and sighed.

**Mercedes:** Please tell me that you do not have a boating license.

**Sam:** I could tell you that; but it would be a lie.

**Mercedes: (**_**Raising her voice**_**)** When did you have time to become a doctor? You were too busy getting licenses to dangerous modes of transportation!

**Sam:** I learned these things when I was much younger.

**Mercedes:** You tricked me again didn't you?

**Sam:** Yeah, I kinda did though. C'mon it will be fun!

Mercedes just stared at him.

**Mercedes:** Do I even need to say it?

**Sam:** No, I hear you loud and clear. Now get in and let's go put on your life-vest and remember to buckle up.

**Mercedes:** You are not instilling a great deal of confidence in me Sam. (_**She sat down put on the vest and buckled up**_) You don't drive really fast do you?

By the time she finished her sentence she heard the motor gear up and off they went skimming over the top of the water.

**Mercedes:** SAM! (_**Mercedes grabs on to the side rails and holds on for dear life**_)

**Sam:** That's why they call it a speedboat! ISN'T IT GREAT!

Mercedes could feel the wind blowing back her hair and her stomach entering her throat at each bounce of the boat in the air and down onto the water again. Mercedes shut her eyes and screamed his name again.

**Mercedes:** SAM!

The motor was roaring and Sam seemed to be singing to himself. Mercedes felt her bottom slide across the bench she was sitting on as he took a strong right turn. Mercedes could hear cheers from people on the beaches and in other boats as they passed them by. She opened her eyes slightly but they were a blur so she decided to close them again quickly.

Sam turned around and saw Mercedes clinging on to the rails and her hair was flapping in the wind behind her. He noticed that her eyes were closed and he shook his head.

**Sam:** Let's really open her up okay? Let's see what this baby can really do!

That got Mercedes to open her eyes.

**Mercedes:** WHAT?!

With that she heard the motor revved up faster and the boat started lifting into the air again. Up and down and up and down the boat propelled itself forward. Mercedes felt all of her breakfast at the base of her throat as she slid from side to side with the other sharp turns that the boat was making. After about another twenty minutes Mercedes heard the motor start to decelerate and the boat finally slowed down.

**Sam:** WHOOO HOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME. WASN'T THAT GREAT MERCEDES!

Sam then looked at the beach where he pulled the boat into a slip and yelled!

**Sam:** HEY FRIEND! GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Once Mercedes felt the boat come to a full stop and the motor turned off she unbuckled her seatbelt and took off her vest.

Sam reached back and grabbed her hand and helped her off of the boat. Mercedes could not speak. He walked her to the beach and there were two people standing there waiting to meet them.

Sam ran over and hugged the man and then the woman who had been standing there waiting beside him.

**Sam:** It's so great to see you guys again! Mercy I want you to meet my old friend from college and medical school and his wife. This is Mike and Tina Chang.

**Mike:** Hello

**Tina:** Nice to meet you.

Sam walked over to Mercedes and started patting her hair down with both of his hands because it was now standing up all over her head.

**Sam:** This is the love of my life Mercedes Jones! Aren't you going to say hi? (_**He spoke to Mercy**_)

As soon as Mercedes opened her mouth she threw-up all over the ground.

Sam, Mike, and Tina all stood there staring at her in shock for about three minutes as Mercedes threw-up on the ground again.

Sam looked at Mike and Tina with a somewhat stunned look on his face. Mike and Tina had just lifted their eyes from the ground where Mercedes had just decorated it-_**twice**_ and looked back at Sam.

**Sam:** (_**Sam smiled the biggest smile**_) Didn't I tell you guys that she gives memorable first impressions!

**Thanks for reading. Please Review- Anna**


End file.
